Anna Potter, The other side of the story
by AnnaPotterEvans
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister? This is a story of what would have happened if Harry had a sister. Who do you think got the philosopher's stone? Who found out about the basilisk first? Was Sirius always a traitor to the twins eyes? Do you think the twins will be able to survive or will they be separated? This stories is from Harry's sister pov.
1. How all of this starts

**I don't own theHarry Potter Franchise characters. I don't own the songs I use. Enjoy.**

June the first, 1979.

This story starts, when Albus Dumbledore was calling for a meeting. The first meeting of the Order of the Fénix. There is a very large list of members, but our story focuses on some of them.

Let's start with Frank Lombottom and his wife Alice. As aurors to be, they took this opportunity as a bonus for their career.

Our next couple is The March's. Valentina March, the wife of Jacob March, was pregnant; Susan their only daughter was proud of her parents and was excited because she was going to be a big sister.

Then we have Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. This two with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were best friend. Each of them was special in their own way. We will save them for other time though because right now I have to introduce to you to the best autor to be and the love of his life.

There is more people but we are going to introduce them in the future. This incredible couple were Lily and James Potter. They are not married nor engaged. They did this because James would be auror as Sirius, Remus, Frank and Alice and of course the loyalty they had towards Dumbledore. They are friends with the March also. Valentina is like a mother to Lily even though Lily's mother was alive. They didn't fear Voldemort.

The reason for this meeting was that Voldemort had set a date for an attack. There was one last year. That war was the start of the order. They were very nervous. Voldemort was more powerful than last time. They made plans, strategies and more plans.

As the weeks passed, their strategies were stronger. The month of July came and they had two days left before the war. There was a thought passing through James mind. He was ready, ready to marry the love of his life. The one that he had fight for. The questions were, When? and Where? He thought of doing it during war, but that wasn't possible. If Voldemort, Bellatrix or some Death Eaters knew about it they would target Lily, for sure.

Finally the day came. War had started. They were winning, or that was what they thought. Almost half of the Death Eaters were gone. James's heart gave a turn when Bellatrix attempted to kill Lily because she failed just for a bit. They decided instantly, they had to abort the mission. Because after Belkatrix attacked Lily the Death Eaters started coming back and not just Death Eaters, Werewolves too. All of the Order members disappeared, returning safely.

The Order reappeared in their base. They went to their house, except for Lily and James. They went to Hogwarts. Walking through the forest they finally arrived to their spot. Exactly at their last year of school, James asked to Dumbledore if he could build a tree house in Hogwarts grounds.

Their little tree house looked new. As the were walking, James summoned a guitar and started playing it. He started to sing

I love you too much, to leave with you loving me back.

I love you too much, heaven is my witness and this is a fact.

I know I belong, when I sing this song.

There is love above love and it is ours cause I love you to much.

I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night.

I love you to much, there is only one feeling and I know its right.

I know I belong, when I sing this song.

There is love above love and it is ours cause I love you to much.

Heaven knows your name I've been praying, to have you come here by my side.

Without you a part of me is missing just to make you my whole I will fight.

I know I belong, when I sing this song. There is love above love and it is ours cause I love you to much.

I looove you to much, I love you to much, heaven is my witness and this is a fact.

You live in my soul, your heart is my goal. There is love above love and it is mine cause I love you.

There is love above love and it is yours cause I love you.

There's love above love and it is ours if you love me as much.

Lily was laughing, James was romantic and she was soo inlove with him, but Lily stopped laughing when she realised what was happening seeing James in one knee.

James said : " Lily, since I have landed my eyes on you I knew that you were the one. You are the one and only who makes me feel happy. When I am with you I get lost in time. Lily, my love, my life, my hole world, would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

By this point Lily was crying with a hand on her mouth. Nodding her head. She finally said between sobs and kisses : " Yes James, yes yes yes , I will marry you. I love you.."

They hugged each other. Then James lead her to the little house and they had a picnic.

" I have another surprised." James said with a big smile on his face. " Honestly Honey, I think you already gave me too much surprises. " Lily said, still whiping her tears. " Come on don't be a killjoy. Besides I think this is going to help when we have our kids." James said teasingly. Lily just rolled her eyes and laughed.

James pulled out of the basket a group of keys. "I fixed my house at Godric Hallows. We know have a place to live." Lily's smile grew wider. " Oh James, this is amazing." She gasped. Why did I do to deserve you." Tears were making their way out again.

The rest of the day was very calm. They went to Godric Hallows to see and to stay in the new house. The next day would be about telling their friends about the engagement. They were very very happy. The next day Lily and James went to Lily's parents and told them the news.

They told all their closest friends. Except one, her name is Patricia Hernandez and she is one of Lily's best friends, and you may be thanking why...

Well she is Lily's best friend. Patty is a muggle, she comes from Mexico but she lives in England since she was 5. Patty was exited about the wedding even tho she thought that they were too young.

The wedding was set for August 18. August came very fast...

Come on, did you think I would describe you their wedding? I could tell you one day but for now it is a no. The wedding was the best thing that had happened in their entire life, but they would change their mind in a month. Still that night was the best. I won't tell much of their lives that's another long story to tell.

September 16 1979

Lily has been crying and James doesn't know what to do. She wasn't pregnant that's for sure, but he thought it was time to let that idea come true. Lily was sad because she had this guilty feeling, adding the fear she had because of the nightmeres. Voldemort was doing a lot of horrible things to the muggle community and that hurt her. She had a lot of worries. She was anguished and to add more to this disaster, Petunia...

James just knew a part of the reasons Lily was like that, it wasn't just because Petunia was treating them bad again, also she was afraid, afraid of what would happen she had no idea and that was the thing or so is what he perceived. Valentina's pregnancy was healthy so far. That was the only good news they had. James took a walk with Lily.

James said:

" Lily you know we have been married for just some months but I was thinking that I don't want to loose you and besides it isn't a good time ,but Can we try to have a baby you know a little Potter? "

Lily said:

" I agree with you James the timing for your question is bad. If they knew they could kill the baby, but I think we are prepared besides probably we won't survive this war, they have it against us. You know we had already fight three times with him and we are only 20. Remember the fight we had some days before our wedding. Susan almost gets killed, you know what, I would like to have a baby."

When they got home they started to kiss passionately. James lift her and place her in the bed. With the pass of time, they were naked. I won't tell what happened besides I don't know I am just supposing. I would tell you that they didn't believe what was going to happen. That night one of the chosen ones was conceived.

That same day in Hogsmeade

Albus was thinking in a room. What would the key be to defeat the dark lord. He was searching for a new professor of divination. Actually he was there because someone wanted

the vacant of divination teacher. Well, and because he had felt some pity for the poor woman, he was there.

That she had been only able to get a room at the Hog's Head was indication of the low funds of famous Cassandra Trelawney's great-great-granddaughter.

The Headmaster already dreaded the moment he would inevitably have to tell her that he would not hire her. He could simply see no point in teaching such a subject to his students even if just as an electable. Hogwarts had to uphold a reputation as the world's best school for young wizards and witches and he wanted to emphasise the subjects most useful in later life and frankly, no one actually used divination. Someone knocked the door, at the door was Sybill Trewlaney.

"Hello Professor, so nice to finally see you in person." " I had already seen you were here, of course." " The Inner Eye Sees.", she declared with an overly dramatic air.

Oh my...Albus Dumbledore thought and suppressed a sigh. He took in the way she had dressed herself, a very obvious attempt to look the accomplished Seer. Unfortunately, the effect was a rather ridiculous appearance reminding him of an insect wearing many shawls and beads. He shook his head slightly to clear it, he really didn't want to be prejudiced against the poor woman just based on her questionable fashion sense.

"Good morning, Ms Trelawney"--he said--"It is my pleasure to meet you. Of course, I still have your school records, so I already saw you were an excellent student in this subject." " If you were so kind as to tell me about your experiences after graduating Hogwarts..." he looked expectantly at her.

Sybill Trelawney did so most eagerly, telling him of the small fortune telling business she had built up herself. He had heard of that one, mostly that prophecies she had made there were utterly false and the ones that were right probably only were true because of pure coincidence.

"However, the mundane people not blessed by having the Inner Eye did not always like the fate that was awaiting them." " As if boycotting my business would alter their fates." Sybill sniffed.

"Most interesting and tell me what kinds of divination you are planning to teach." " Never having studied this subject, I am of course not an expert in this field but I think I will be able to follow you nonetheless." answered Albus Dumbledore.

Sybill seemed to pick up on his less than enthusiastic response and apparently tried to impress him by listing all ways to foretell fortunes he knew and then some more. In a way, it was impressive, he had to admit. There was no denying that Sybill Trelawney was very knowledgeable in her field, if he wanted to continue the subject, she would be the best teacher he would be able to hire seeing as how the real experts, the centaurs, would never agree to serve any human. But still, he felt it in his school's best interest to discontinue divination studies at Hogwarts.

He tried to prepare himself for the inevitable dreary reaction of the young woman and then started his hopefully polite refusal. "While I do think you are an expert in your field" -her eyes shone at the unexpected praise- "I am afraid I will not be able to hire you. You see ..." he tried to explain about his decision to discontinue teaching the obscure subject of Divination at Hogwarts when something altogether unexpected happened.

Sybill Trelawney's eyes rolled back in her head and in a hoarse voice that had nothing in common with its earlier breathiness declared apparently unconscious of his presence:

_"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord are approaching... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the fifth month lives and seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them both as his equals, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... Either both must die at the hands of the other for neither can both live while the other survives..."_

And while he was still hastening over to her to see if he could somehow assist her although she seemed perfectly alright there was a commotion at the door. The Headmaster looked up in surprise to see the pub's owner angrily throwing out young Severus Snape who had apparently tried to listen in. This practically screamed danger, especially for the Seer who seemed quite bemused to finding him fussing over her.

It was obvious she remembered nothing and Sybill even apologized for fainting, admitting somewhat ashamed that she hadn't eaten much that day. He made a quick decision. "Your dedication and expertise in this branch of magic are certainly impressive. I am very pleased to tell you that I am looking forward to see you teaching at Hogwarts." he smiled. "When will you be able to start?"

His decision to hire her on the spot surprised Sybill Trelawney, after all she had thought he seemed not interested in her beloved subject. Better grab the opportunity as long as it's there, she thought.

"I am delighted, Professor. No indeed, I am most pleasantly surprised. Even though I foresaw that, of course." she hastily added. "I am available immediately. Perfect , Albus Dumbledore thought, she obviously had no idea of the danger she had just placed herself him for Severus Snape was certain to rely the parts he had heard to his master.

"How about starting tomorrow, then? You could stay the night here and tomorrow you can move in and get started at Hogwarts. As long as the students are home for the summer break, you will be able to settle in, set the curriculum and make yourself familiar with the castle once more.", he suggested and upon agreement proceeded to clear most of the questions. He soon left Sybill who apparently still couldn't believe her good luck entirely. So much for predicting his answer.

He knew who could this profecy apply. But the thing was that he didn't have any proof that both woman could apply. Fortunately both of they are in the order. But who will be?

Two months later

Lily was coming back after visiting Patty. She was feeling very tired. An in the morning she was puking. So she went to Patty's house. Alice was there too. She and Patty were now friends. Not as close as I am with them and they didn't hate each other, so that was something.

They convinced her to take a pregnancy test to be sure that she wasn't pregnant. Lily in the way back home bought the test. When she got home she made the test.

James was on a mission he was coming in the night so she had enough time to made the test and hide it from James. She wanted that moment to be special.

She grabbed the test with sweaty hands, she was very nervous. This might change her life forever. She saw it. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

Pre..pre...pregnant.

She was pregnant. She placed her hand on her flat belly.

Oh my god... she said, I need to tell James.

James came home at 7:00 pm. Lily was waiting for him. When James walked into the house he was surprised. The dinning table was beautiful. James's wine, Lily's water, candles and a lot more. You could tell Lily was cooking. Her cooking was amazing. From the lunch she packed for James to the breakfast or dinner.

After eating Lily grabbed James's hand and said:

"James I want to tell you something.

I think we will need to buy stuff for someone coming and..."

James

(Interrupting) "Oh my god Lily you are buying a puppy that's great."

Lily

"No James what I am trying to tell you is that we need to expand the house."

James

"Padfoot is staying here. Oh my ,Lily that's incredible."

Lily

"No James please focus. I have a bun in my oven, that will be ready in 9 months sweetheart. "

James eyes were wide open and lit up. He almost fainted and a big smile was placed on his shocked face.

When his trance ended, he lifted Lily and spin her around the room. Lily face was green when he put her on ground murmuring a sorry.

The day after, they tell all their closer friends. They didn't wanted Voldemort to know. When they told the order Albus knew that baby was part of the profecy, he did the operation on his head knowing that baby was born on May. Just one more to go.

The days passed. Now was November 31 and that night a miracle happened and completing the profecy a baby was coming.

On January

They needed to check on the baby. When they went to their sexond appointment this happened...

James

"Lily I am hoping if its a girl that looks like you but with my mother's blue eyes. And if its a boy, that looks like me but with your eyes."

Lily

"Yes that would be very nice. I am just hoping that she or he comes out in time and healthy. "

The doctor enters

"Hi my name is Megan, and I will be through this moment with you and your husband." "Now let's check this baby."

Then Lily saw the doctor's eyes widening.

Lily

"What's wrong?"

Dr

"Actually all is good the thing is that you are having two babies but one is two months or so older." "Did you had one of the babies with potions?"

Lily

"No, of course not."

Dr

"Well, you have a little miracle."

"Come the next month and we will see if they let us see their gender."

James and Lily came back with a shiny smile. They couldn't believe it was happening. They told everyone it was safe to. Alice also announced that she was pregnant. And valentina of course was 7 moths pregnant.

The month passed.

In the doctors clinic

Dr

"Well Mrs and Mr Potter you are having a baby girl on May and a baby who is still little to see the gender on July. "

Both were exited and happy but that was going to change soon.

That evening Dumbledore asked them to go to Hogwarts. When they were there, they knew something was wrong.

Dumbledore told them the profecy and why he thinks the profecy was talking of them. Lily began to cry she didn't wanted that their babies had such future, she even told Dumbledore that it could be a mistake because they didn't know the gender of the second baby. So Dumbledore said that this was going to stay in secret till the second baby was born, to be sure they are.

After a few moths the Dr. confirmed that the other baby was a healthy boy. That worried them because know their babies could be the ones in the profecy. The next months passed very quickly.

May 16 1980.

2:00 AM

Lily woke up with a sharp pain in her belly. She was afraid this beautiful moment was ending and probably it will become the best of her life.

As the hours passed the pain become horrible. At this point Lily wanted to wake up James and she did.

Lily

"James wake up."

James

(Snoring)

Lily

"Bloody hell James wake up!!" (Throws a pillow)

James

"Lily the cravings can wait until tomorrow, besides yo need rest."

Lily

"James you idiot your daughter is coming." " Don't stay there move your fucking ass." "Oh my this hurts really bad."

James immediately stood up and grabbed the bags they packed some days ago. Then picked up Lily an go down stairs to go by flu powder.

They arrived at the hospital the labour pain was not so bad. They gave on of the best room at St Mungos. Then Megan enter to the room. James said to Lily that he would call Patty and our friends. When they came Lily had a some minutes left before giving birth. Patty was one of the few muggle that knew about magic and didn't care and because of that she was able to come in St Mungo

Two hours later.

Lily was holding a little baby girl . With a little of red hair as hers and beautiful big blue eyes. "Her godfather is Sirius." Lily said, "but if he mess things up Remus or Alice or Patty are at charge." "Her name "--James said--"is Anna Lily Potter Evans."

She was healthy and big.

A month passed

They were very sad. All of them. Something awful, hard and very unfair. Sus's parents were killed.

Flashback

Sus was with Joseph Christopher March, her baby brother. They were at Lily's house. Some hours later Sirius came. He was very pale and his eyes were watering.

He said

"Its all my fault, I should have been with them." "Sus... your parents are g..g...g..one I...I..I...I... was going to tell them to come but when I arrive they were in the floor without.. ."

Sus was gone before Sirius finished. Joseph was in James's arms. Sirius disappeared too. Both of them were left at their house heartbroken and comforting little Seph.

End of flashback.

4 weeks and 15 days later.

July 31 1980

Lily wasn't sleeping well. The nightmares kept flowing. With Anna were a little worse. But nothing that could not be handled.

_Lily's nightmare_

Lily's POV

A boy exactly like James but with my green eyes and a girl like me but with James's mother eyes. Now for sure they were Anna and Harry.

They were both near Voldemort and then a splash of colors the three rising wands.

Then all black. Then a dead body and my boy crying. Anna was in a sort of way trying to found someone, also crying.

Then I wake up.

Narrator POV

Lily woke up as a sharp pain shaked her body. That pain was familiar. Harry was coming home.

James was already up and with the bags. Saying:

"Lils I know it hurts but we have to wait a couple of minutes to check the time of your contractions." James prepared all and started timing the contractions. He supported Lily a lot.

When the contractions were 5 minutes apart they went to St Mungo.

Lily was near birth. All her friends were there. Patty was with Anna.

Anna was very nice, she loved her aunts and uncles as they loved her.

Its a shame that Lily will have to say Patty good bye, she won't forgive herself and she won't ask her forgiveness. She knows of Voldemort. She will understand. Its for good.

Harry James Potter Evans was born on July 31. The profecy was complete.

February 1981

A moth have passed since Lily tell Patty. Voldemort had kill over 100 muggles. Sus lived with Sirius. Lily was afraid, James went always into battle. As for baby Jose, Susan was taking care of him.

The moths passed very quickly. Nightmares were getting Lily. But she was enjoying this beautiful moment. Time mas moving faster. It was almost Anna's and Harry's first birthday.

August 1981

Today Lily and James found out Voldemort was behind them. They were going to hide. After a few arrangements, Sirius was the protector.

2 Months later

It was evening at Godric's Hollow and Lily Potter was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Her son Harry and her daughter Anna were sitting in their highchair happily watching their mother cook. It was October 31. Halloween. Lily's husband, James was working late like normal.

"Hey Lily!" said two sudden voices.

Lily turned to see Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Harry and Anna squealed at the sounds of their 'uncles' voices.

"Hey Harry! Look at you! You look more like James every time we see you," Sirius cooed at his godson," And you Anna look like Lily more than ever, " Sirius said to her goddaughter.

"Sit down. Sit down." Lily ushered to the two of the four marauders.

"Thanks, Lily. Hey where's Prongs?" Sirius asked as he and Remus sat down at the table on either side of Harry and Anna who were at the head of the table.

"He's working late again and he told me this morning before he left that we were to start without him, he is so focused on defeating Voldemort," Lily said as she continued her cooking.

"Unca Padfoot, look!" Harry laughed holding up the drawing he had done earlier.

"Unca Moony, look!" Anna said holding a similar drawing to Harry's.

"Wow Harry and Anna! That is the best one you two have done!" Sirius said with a smile.

Remus was just smiling.

Both grinned before their mother put food on the tray of their highchair.

"Sirius, can you feed Harry for me?"

"Remus, can you feed Anna for me?"

"Sure thing!" Sirius and Remus lifted the spoon up and tried to get the food into Harry's and Anna's little mouth but one of them missed.

Harry laughed as the food from the spoon flew through the air and hit Remus in the face. Harry and Anna laughed again and clapped their little hands. Sirius laughed with them.

"Lily can I have a cloth?" Remus asked.

"Why what...?" Lily turned around from her cooking to see the food on Remus' face.

"Oh sorry Remus," she said as she quickly handed him a cloth to wipe his face.

"No need to apologize, Lily. It wasn't your fault." Remus said aiming a threatening glance at Sirius.

"What don't blame it on me," Sirius spat. "Harry must be showing signs that he is a wizard."

Remus kept quiet knowing that his old friend was right.

"Hey guys!"Came a voice in the doorway.

"Dadda!" yelled Harry and Anna.

"Hey mate," James said ruffling his son's hair as he entered.

"Hey princess," James said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Hey Prongs," Remus and Sirius greeted.

"Moony. Padfoot," James said nodding in the direction of his 2 best friends.

"Hello dear," Lily said peering over her shoulder. "How was work?"

James went over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Regular crap." He said as he looked over Lily's shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"Looks good Lilypad," he said.

At the table, Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes in disgust.

Harry and Anna giggled.

"Did Uncle Padfoot try to feed you again, did he?" James asked looking from Harry to Sirius.

"He is definitely a wizard Prongs," Remus said.

"What makes you say that?" James asked his friend.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before Sirius spoke up.

"The spoon flew out of my hand and the food hit Remus in the face," Sirius held back a laugh knowing that James would hit him in the head if he said negative towards his family.

"Well at least we know he's not a squib," James said ushering Remus to move along a chair so he could sit near Anna.

"So very true," Sirius said in agreement.

"Yes and Anna made some crayons fly earlier," Lily said.

Silence suddenly fell upon the friends as they listened to the sound of Lily stirring the soup via magic. Finally, after 10 minutes of utter silence, Sirius finally spoke up.

"Hey Lily, I'm surprised that you aren't cooking the Muggle way," he smirked when Lily turned around.

"Just because my sister and parents are Muggles doesn't mean I have to act like them," Lily said sternly before turning back to her cooking.

Sirius raised his hands to defend himself. He then kept quiet. He loved Lily like the sister he never had. Remus felt the same way. They loved Lily's cooking and were around almost every night for dinner. Harry and Anna loved their visits. They loved Sirius most of all because of the birthday present they had received. Sirius had given them a toy broom stick that they were constantly riding around the house.

Lily often joked that Harry and Anna would become just as good Quidditch player as his father.

James laughed. "I wouldn't talk about Petunia in front of Lily if I was you," James warned.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"We haven't always been close, Tuney and I," Lily said.

"Tuney?" Remus said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I had a nickname for her." Lily said shamefully. "She hated me because I was a witch and she wasn't. In her eyes, I'm nothing for her, just a freak."

"You aren't a freak, Lils," Said Sirius kindly. "You are the most talented witch I know."

By this time, Sirius had risen from his seat and had his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sirius." Lily said as Sirius pulled her into a hug.

James and Remus looked at each other before looking at the table.

"Dinner's up," Lily said pulling out of Sirius' hug. With a wave of her wand, the pot of soup and the other things cooking soared onto the table.

"Looks great dear," James said smiling at his wife.

Lily returned the smile and sat between Sirius and Harry.

Dinner was full of conversation about the old times that were spent at Hogwarts and future plans various other things that weren't ever going to happen after this night. Little did anyone know that this was the final night of life for James and Lily Potter.

"Hey remember when the broom cupboard down near the Quidditch Pitch caught fire and it took half the members of staff to put it out?" James asked.

"You claimed that was an accident," Lily said raising an eyebrow in the direction of her husband.

"It was. Kinda." James' face was littered with guilt.

Lily shook her and shoved more food into her mouth.

James finished feeding Anna and put her to bed and Lily did the same with Harry.

At around 9 o'clock Remus and Sirius left the Potters farewell.

"Thanks for dinner, Lily. It was great like always," Sirius said giving Lily a hug.

"You're very welcome, Sirius." Lily said pulling out of Sirius' hug.

Remus hugged Lily too and said the same thing Sirius had said. After shaking hands with James the two other Marauders disappeared into the evening.

As Lily came down stairs she felt a sudden chill as she stared out at the front gate. She stood there for a moment looking at a dark hooded figure standing there watching her.

"Lily?" James came to his wife's side and felt the same chill as she did.

The figure pointed what looked like a wand at the lock on the gate and came closer to the door. James sensed it wasn't a friend but the one person they had been hiding from. Voldemort. As the figure drew closer, James knew that something wasn't right.

"Get inside," James instructed of Lily. Now both upstairs.

Lily obeyed and went inside before getting one last glimpse at the dark corridor.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. James started to panic.

"Lily, take Harry ,Anna and go away! It's him! I'll try to hold him off! Just go!"he ordered of Lily as she ran towards the babies room. He made his way down stairs.

There was a blast of light as Voldemort tore the door from its hinges with magic. James attempted to duel him but was killed outright.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said pointing his wand directly at James.

James' body fell to the floor with a bang. Voldemort smiled as he nudged James' lifeless body to make sure that he was dead.

The heartless villain then trudged up the stairs to the nursery where Lily hided with Harry and Anna in her arms. She had locked the door but she knew that it wouldn't keep Voldemort out. Using his wand, Voldemort blew the door of the babies' nursery open Lily held both tightly, shielding them with her arms.

"Not them! Please, no, not them! I'll do anything!" Lily begged.

"Stand aside you silly girl ... stand aside now." Voldemort hissed.

"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead," Lily begged again this time her voice broke as she sobbed for mercy from the Dark Lord. "Not them! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy... "

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried pointing his wand at Lily.

Lily who had placed them on the floor a few seconds before falling to the floor dead in front of her son and daughter.

Voldemort nudged Lily's body with his foot to make sure she was dead the same way he had nudged James's lifeless body. He then turned to the infants sitting behind their mother's body. Pointing his wand at them, he uttered the words that would leave him cursed without a body for years.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell rebounded hitting Voldemort and leaving the infants with a lightning shaped scar on their forehead. Voldemort's body was destroyed. It had turned to dust.

Sirius sat in an armchair in 12 Grimmauld Place reading the Daily Prophet when he suddenly felt that something amongst the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix was seriously wrong.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" asked his favourite cousin Andromeda Tonks who had been reading a letter from her daughter Nymphadora who has been studying at Hogwarts.

"Something isn't right, Andromeda." He said getting up from his chair and went over to the mantel piece above the fireplace to the odd clock that showed the faces of the members of the Order.

Unlike the one that the Weasley family had in their pocession, this clock had the ability to make the arm of a particular person would disappear when a member of the Order was killed or had gone missing presumed dead or had simply turned against the Order and turned into Death Eaters

Sirius watched in horror as two of the hands disappeared. Lily and James were dead. Not being able to accept the fact that his best friend was dead, he hurried out of the house and summoned his motorcycle. Into the night he rode through the skies to Godric's Hollow where he met Hagrid and Remus.

"Hagrid! Remus! What are you both doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore sent me to pick up Harry and Anna." Hagrid said sadly.

"Where are they going?" Sirius asked.

"To his aunt an' uncle's in the Muggle world," Hagrid said.

"What? No! James and Lily wouldn't have wanted Harry and Anna to go to them. They said that if anything were to happen to them, I would be the one to raise them." Sirius wanted to so desperately raise Harry and Anna.

Hagrid lowered his head sadly.

"Dumbledore insisted that Harry and Anna must go to their only survivin' Muggle relatives in order to ward away any other dangers that Harry and Anna might be prone to." Hagrid concluded.

Sirius didn't want them to be taken away from him so that he would never see them again but right now he was angry.

"Let's go see how bad the destruction is," Remus said walking forwards.

Hagrid and Sirius followed leaving the motorcycle outside. They walked up the stairs and stopped almost immediately when they saw James' body laying on the ground just inside the door.

Sirius sank to the ground crotched over the body of his best friend. He wanted to cry out but his cries where constricted in his throat.

"We need to move the body," Remus said trying to comfort Sirius.

"Allow me," Hagrid said picking up James' body. He picked the body nearby but away from the stairs so they could get to the stairs.

"This makes no sense," Sirius said boldly "The killing curse kills. It doesn't create destruction."

"By the looks of things there was a massive struggle," Remus said looking around the havoc.

The trio trudged up the stairs and toward the nursery where they found Harry and Anna asleep beside mother's body. Sirius went over, it was a disturbing crime scene and he picked up the sleeping Harry and Remus did the same with Anna.

"Una Paa?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes, Harry it's me," Sirius said quietly.

"Ma..ma, Dadda?" Harry asked.

Sirius wanted to tell him that his parents were dead but he couldn't find it in his heart to do it. Harry didn't ask again. He snuggled up in Sirius' arms and fell asleep again.

Anna by the other side start crying in silence. She looked up at Remus "Mama?" she said before falling asleep.

Outside Muggle Police were surrounding the semi destroyed house.

"The Muggle Police are here," Remus whispered to Hagrid and Sirius.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked. He had only encountered a Muggle Policeman once and that was a couple of years earlier.

"We have to tell 'em what happened," Hagrid said.

"And get arrested for being at a crime scene? I don't think so!" Sirius hissed.

"Shh! You'll wake them," Hagrid said shushing Sirius.

"More or less Hagrid's right, Sirius," Remus said agreeing with Hagrid.

Sirius rolled his eyes and handed Harry and Remus Anna to Hagrid.

"We need to make a statement and tell them exactly what we know without revealing what we are," Remus said. He was the only one of the Marauders to do Muggle Studies though he never told the others knowing that he would have been made fun of.

Going down stairs, Hagrid, Remus and Sirius were greeted by a swarm of Muggle policemen.

"Hello. Hello. Hello," said one of the policemen. "What do we have here?"

"We did not murder Lily and James Potter. We have merely come to retrieve their infant son and daughter to take them to his aunt and uncle's." Remus said before Sirius could open his mouth to speak.

"You know the deceased?" asked another policeman.

"Yes. We are friends of the deceased," Sirius said.

"Did the deceased know their murderer?" asked yet another policeman.

"Yes. They did," Hagrid said. "We all did."

"Can you tell us who murdered them," asked the first policemen.

Sirius, Hagrid and Remus looked at each other in horror. They hadn't expected the Muggles to ask this sort of question.

"We um..." Sirius started to say before catching a glimpse of something outside across the road. He started to walk toward the door with the Police asking him to come back and tell them who they thought had killed James and Lily.

As he drew closer he could make out the person. It was the traitor. A Marauder. Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius bolted down the stairs with Remus at his heels. Hagrid hurried after them and grabbed them both by their shirt collars with one hand while he held the babies with the other.

"He betrayed them!" Sirius screamed.

Sirius turned to Hagrid and lightly ruffled his godson's hair and goddaughter hair.

"We will meet again children. Someday." He then broke free of Hagrid's grasp a ran before Pettigrew.

Remus went to a corner off the sight of the muggles and vanished. He went to the order and told them every thing. They didn't know how to react. He told Dumbledore's idea. A lot of them were against the choice, but that was the best for them.

On Privet Drive

A man appeared on the corner, it was almost midnight , and he appeared so suddenly and so silent you had have

thought he had just popped out of the ground. A cat that was there since the morning twitched its tail and narrowed its eyes.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was a tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes.

Of course this was our friend Albus Dumbledore. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. When he seemed to realize he was being watched, he saw the cat, chuckled and muttered "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pockets. It was an invention of his own. A deluminator or as we called it actually a Put-Outer.

Was now when he put interest in the cat, who was now a woman with a severe looking. It was Minerva Mcgonagall.

She asked if rumors were true.

They were. She tried to calm herself. To much for one day. She had been observing Harry's and Anna's uncle and aunt and cousin all day .

Minerva

"They are awful people

Albus I saw them all the day Harry and Anna Potter can't live here."

Dumbledore

"I know but if they stay in our world it would overwhelm them. He will be famous, she will be too. Its better like this."

Minerva

"Okay okay you are right. But who will bring them? "

Dumbledore

"Hagrid will bing them. "

Minerva

"But Hagrid is a little...careless. Do you think it was wise to ask him?"

Dumbledore

"I will trust Hagrid my life."

Suddenly a sound came from the dark sky . In less than a minute a big motorcycle arrived itha a loud noice. Hagrid with the babies was here. When he was with Dumbledore he gave him the babies. Dumbledore placed them in the door. He put a letter on top of Harry and said: Good luck Harry and Anna. We will meet again. And the trio of people disappeared.

At the next morning Mrs Dursley was surprised by her niece and nephew.

You will ask how do I know the story..

My name is Anna Lily Potter and my brother is Harry James Potter and this is our story...


	2. School before Hogwarts

Exactly 9 years had passed since that tragic night. Harry and Anna grew up without knowing about their past. They were used to be invisible, in fact the Dursley sometimes pretended they didn't existed.

It was a shock when at their first year of school the made two best friends. Christine and Jack. With time three more friends came along. They thought of them as their family and where the light in their world of darkness.

Anna's POV.

October 31st, Halloween. Like the other Halloweens, Dudley was dressed up and ready to go with his friends. Halloween is all about having fun and go trick or treating. Now let's make this clear, since I have memory he has bullied us. The last 6 years have been pretty hard. We live in the cupboard under the stairs, with little clothes and the little spiders and bugs that live with us.

In the neighbourhood, we don't have many friends. We have Garrett and Guinevere Adams. Two sibling,the youngest is a couple of years older than us. Also their cousins, four siblings and the youngest was our age. Their name are Charlie, Alexandra, Charlotte and Mary.

School wasn't too bad. Harry and me... let just say we were good with some students more. Their names are Christine Morrison, Ashley Roberts, Sara Mitchell and Jack Foster with Zach Mitchell. We were bullied students. Nobody chatted,played or even... But we were our own little family.

Well, Dudley hates us. The Dursley hate us. The best thing was that we had a little week off because they were doing "School reparations". This was our last year and it was the best because we were eager to go to a different school, a school without Dudley.

The Dursley were happy if we weren't there. They pretended that we weren't there. The food, well, just leftovers. This week we tried to spent the most time neighbors, Garrett and Guinivere. Their cousins also had a couple of days off. We didn't see Christine or Sara and her brother or Ashley even Jack. But in a less than two days we will be together again.

Garrett and Guinevere invited us today to their house, and to go walking and trick or treating. When we arrived we were like always. With old clothes, big shoes with other old things. Their mom got angry. She knew what kind of people the Dursley where.

She had the old costumes of her children so she shared them with us, we gladly accepted, even if it was a bit awkward. We went out. Garrett was a Pirate, Guinevere was a Princess, Harry was Dopey( one of the drwafs of Snow white), I was Maleficent.

That night was peculiar, after we came back to the Dursley's house. We went to our room and started talking of things of our life. We went to bed as always, then it was when it all started. I started having dreams. I didn't knew where I was or what but I started hurting. Then I was in a forest and then I was being chased. Then all went black and I woke up with a headache and blood? Dropping from my forehead. I grabbed some tissues I had at my side and wipe my forehead. It was weird I may add because there is no rest of blood and there was nothing at all where I could hurt myself. When the injure wasn't dripping, I went to sleep again.

The next morning Harry and I woke troubled by Aunt Petunia, who was knocking the door.

"Time to wake up" she said. She tapped so strong that a few spiders fell from the roof. I got up with Harry behind me. We did the same as always laundry, breakfast, car...

Harry said to me in whispers : " Sis what happened to your forehead?"

I answered: " Don't know, but that is not importan."

Se started school on September the third and we just have had two month of clases. We thought this year would be difficult but it was actually easy. Because Harry and I didn't had nothing to do we had read all the books we were going to use this year and we even had borrowed some books to read in recess.

Pretty lame huh?, but it was quite handy that is if you wanted good grades.

I still remember our first day of school.

That day we woke up very early. First I took a shower, then Harry. We waited til Aunt Petunia was up. What seemed to be a few hours, where just a couple of minutes. Aunt Petunia knocked and we prepared breakfast. A few minutes later we were out. The school wasn't so far. We walked. In the way there, we bumped into Ashley. She was excited, last year of school.

We had an awesome first day. The teachers just gave us the books and info about the different classes. Recess was fun full of laughter. Our music teacher offered to teach us to play any instrument we wanted to.

But we'll the rest of the mini holiday passed very fast and now we were getting ready for school. Our walk there was fun. Harry and me were playing a trivia game we came up with last summer. We would say something we learned in the previous years, if the answer was correct we would continue if it was wrong the one that answered would carry the other one bag.

We made it on time, we actually bumped with our friends in the entrance. We entered the class and sat at our spots, though we didn't expected what was going to happen next .

We waited just a couple of minutes. All our classmates were there. Then one of our teachers came and said: Anna, Harry, Ashley, Sara, Jack, Christine and Zach could you go to the headmistress office, she wants to see you. What a day and was just the beginning. Dudley mocked us and he was laughing thinking what we had in mind. We were definitely in trouble.

We got up very nervous, what could it be? , last time Harry and me were there, they gave us a note for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon because we supposedly climb the walls. But this time was different because Ashley and Sara were there. I had to admit it, Harry, Christine, Jack and me had live with strange things happening around.

Flashback

We were on a pursuit. Dudley chasing us in the school. From one second to another we were at the other side of the school. Dudley said that he saw us climbing the walls. Of course a note for that.

End of flashback

Or the time Jack and Christine without touching broke a window.

So that kind of things happened. But when we were with Ashley or Sara or Zach , nothing happened. So off we go to the headmistress office, what a great trip!

When we got there the office was full of professors some of them we knew some of them we had no idea who they were.

The headmistress:

"Okay so I have seen that you seven have excellent grades. If that is true you won't mind if I pass you a test."

We: "Of course ma'am."

The test had math, lenguage, a little bit of science, history... It looked very difficult because it was soo long. It was just our perspective though because the test was easy. In thirty minutes or so we finished with all of them correct, or that was our guess. The professors face was lighted up. They were exited.

Headmistress:

"That is impressive, let me present you Emma and Rebecca your new teachers. You see, it seems that you learn faster than your class mates. I think you deserve more learning so, we are going to give you a classroom for just you and you will practice what your classmates are learning and you will have classes that will be handy for the next few years. Congratulations!"

We were very happy. A room just for us. We went to the room after we all have said thank you. We walked and ran. The best of this was that homework would be done in class. Like come on, I know we sound like nerds.. But you see our secret is reading. Each of us would read about a different subject and then we would teach each other.

Meeting the teachers was fun, so far we learnt that Rebecca's mither was Colombian and she speaks Spanish very well. Well we wanted to learn Spanish and practice proper pronunciation. It was great. Also we found our hobbies.

With our music teacher classes we found that some of us had talent. Harry's was playing with a pair of drums and the drums set of course.. Christine was a perfectionist and art was her best. Her drawings were so beautiful.. It is indeed a talent. Ashley, well she was a great photographer and she had also the social skills. Jack... well he was always either drawing or making illusions, like a magician. Sara, was a great singer and also she plays the ukulele. It was amazing. And Zach was a sports guy, he was very good at soccer. I was playing the normal guitar and the electric guitar. The instruments were already at school.

We could said that all of us had good acting skills and could sing but our of all Sara was the one who nailed the higher, soprano notes.

Time passed, Christmas passed and now we were the ends of the month of April.

Now we are in the pass the middle of the school year. By this time we fully dominated Spanish. Our friendship with Emma and Rebecca improved a lot. Rebecca was like an aunt. She is very sweet with us. She became closer actually in our first month there. She is 28. Actually this is what happened.

Flashback

A few weeks had passed since we entered. By now they were more like aunts than teachers cause wa had a lot of free time. We had time to know each other.

We arrive early to school . When we finally entered in the class. Rebecca and Emma were talking. They asked us if we were good. Because our face was kind of weird. Some minutes ago Dudley punched us in the stomach, I know big bummer. I was worse than Harry because I step in, I was not going to let Dudley hurt my little brother. We murmured a "yeah we are fine". Sara watched me. She knew something was wrong. She glanced at me with the face of "we will talk later".

We went straight to our instruments.

We started playing music. We were half way when Ashley and Christine came. Then Jack came as late as always. We finished the song. Emma said if you excuse me I will go and get your homework. Emma left with a wink that left us with an arched eyebrow.

Rebecca said to us: " I will tell you this before you start asking why"

We were confused, what would we possibly ask. Anyways we put attention as always. Rebecca continues: You mean a lot to me you are like my nieces and nephews now. So I have been feeling sick for 2 Months, now. I know what I have but because of this I will not come some days. Try to have a guess...

Christine raised her hand.

"Is it bad or good? " She said.

Rebecca said: "It depends on the perspective the person as,for me is really good ,for you I don't know."

Suddenly Sara, Christine, Ashley, Jack, Harry, and me started to gasp and said:

"OMG OMG OMG" (Christine).

"You have to be kidding." (Jack), "Congratulations Becca."(Ashley),

"Congrats, that is like the best thing ever" (Zach)

" Omg, I can't believe it, you have to name her after me, wait what?, I can't wait to see her or him . I just wanted to tell you that we will be here for you, when you need it." ( Sara)

"Congrats Becca." (Harry).

I ran to Rebecca and hugged her and said: "Becca that's amazing."

Rebecca said: "Guys I just wanted to tell you that you are already part of my family."

We were very happy. We haven't been like this since... well I don't remember. Its kind of difficult. Because when they told us we would have be in another classroom we were happy but actually to be part of a family that feeling of protection and love...

All my friends and my brother joined me with the hug. When Emma came back we were still hugging. We all hear Rebecca saying "I told them" Emma just smiled.

Later that day I show Sara the bruises I had in my stomach. They were bad but she agreed to keep my secret. I was very sad that she won't be with us , this was our last year. But that didn't mind now because Sara was still fuming.

End of flashback

Now she has a rounded but not too big belly, just barely showing... Emma, well Emma was our Mom/big sister by now. Rebecca cared about us but Emma... It was a hole level. Since the first week she cared about us, we just knew it. Our relationship grew some weeks ago actually.

Flashback

We were running. One of Dudley "funny" games. Punching us. No one could defend us. We were in an isolated part of the school.

Our friends were with us, though they were not a lot of help.

Harry and me are very protective. When Ryan was going to punch Jack, I ran an received the punch. My nose broke and I was bleeding. Jack caught me. Ryan laughed. I couldn't see any thing, all went black.

Harry's POV

When I saw my sister in Jack's arms I got angry with Ryan . He was about to punch Christine and Jack received it this time. Before any thing more happened I interfered and receive the punch. Christine caught me. Jack, Anna and me were on the floor.

I felt someone fell near me. It was Christine. All went black.

Sara's POV

I was talking to Emma about nonsenses with Zach and Ashley when I felt it. A bad sensation. I barely could put any attention , don't know if Ashley was in the same situation. Then I remembered my friends, who where like brothers and sisters to me, where outside. Something had happened to them. They said that they where going to the isolated part. I got up very fast with Emma asking what was happening. I started running. I was almost there.

When I arrive, I saw them... they were in the floor with blood on their nose,mouth, or face. I started to cry. I didn't want to think the worst. I heard a sound. Christine was moving. I was more relaxed. I moved near her, she was about to cry. At this time Ashley was by my side.

Christine told me what had happened to them. When we calmed her, Emma and Zach came running. She said: "Ashley, Sara you scared me don't do that again." She obviously haven't realised what was happening.

She saw them. She covered her mouth in shock. She just said: "Oh my..." she tried to wake up Jack and Anna, but they didn't woke up.

By this time Harry woke up.

I helped Zach to carry Jack to the class, and Emma and Ashley carried Anna. When we arrived at the class, I went to get the first aid kit to the place we had it in case of any emergency. I was going out when I heard Dudley's voice.

Dudley: "I told you stupid to scare them not to knock them out. "

Ryan:"You didn't say that besides they are scared now."

That was all I heard before the chatting became just a faint sound.

Anna's POV

...All went black...

I so a green light and then a cold laugh that was all. I was shivering of course, like is the worst laugh I heard. I wanted to wake up because this was too much. I couldn't. Then the thing changed and I saw somebody dead in font of me. I didn't recognise the person, and when I was trying to reach a headache invided mi head. The woman started to fade away and another thing appeared.

All was blurry. Then I recognise it. It was Emma's face. I whispered: "Emma? Where I am?"

She smiled and hugged me.

Was she crying? I think she was. I returned the hug. I started crying, I began to remember what had happened.

She whispered in my ear:

" I just want you to know that I won't let anything happen to you and that I won't let them hurt you. Because I care a lot about you. "

I whispered " I love you too."

Sara came running. She told us what she had heard. I was surprised. I couldn't believe it at first.

By now we were up and with a headache.

End of flashback

Now you know why we are very close. There is not much to tell now about my school year so let's continue, as months passed Rebecca's belly started to get bigger. My birthday passed and we had a little celebration at school. Later on as May was coming to an end, Emma told us that we had a school trip to the theater.

We would watch the Phantom of the opera, the bad thing about this is that we would go with our old classmates.

The day of the show came and we were excited. Emma was excited too as she invited us to drink tea that evening. The show was absolutely awesome. Really you could feel the Phantom's sadness. Christine was amazed about the Christine of the show. Her singing was painfully beautiful.

After the show we still had a few more ours of school. Which were the best as we saw Sara trying some of the songs we saw today. After school we went to Emma's. She lives in Privet Drive so it was easy for us to go. Well it was some how strange that she just invited us, but we would have done anything to stay away for the Dursley, even if it was just a few hours.

As we walked, Harry and me enjoyed the evening breeze. We finally came to the house number 10. Harry rang the bell and we waited for a few seconds when a woman we didn't knew opened the door.

"Mom, who is a the door?" Emma said loudly. Though her mother didn't answer because she came to the door and said "Hey guys, come in it is chilly out here."

We had the tea and those amazing scones her mother had prepared. Emma's mom, Eleanor was a kind woman. We don't know our grandmas but Eleanor was what we imagined a grandma to be.

When we finished I was engaged on a conversation with Eleanor meanwhile Emma was washing the dishes. Then Harry nudge me, worry was printed in his eyes. He slightly pointed his head to the watch. 4:50, it said. "Sorry but we have to leave, it was nice meeting you." I said standing up. "Yes as my sister said we really enjoyed our time here, thank you for all." Harry said. Emma seemed troubled about our sudden urge to go, but she didn't say a thing. When she opened the door we said "Se you on Monday, mom!" and we made our way back.

When we were out of sight we started running. Believe me we didn't had a choice. The Dursley were really strict with curfews. As if they were scared that someone might said something to us. Actually they asked Dudley who Emma was and when Dudley said it was a teacher they let us go. We barely made it on time. 4:50 we had to be there. In less than a minute we ran to the number 4 of Privet Drive.

After that all went well. On June we had what they call the talent show. It was for a the school. One of the rules that the some grades hated was that teachers had to participate, I know very weird.

We had the last week of May and the first of June to practice in between classes. The talent show was the last day of school. Now we are looking for songs. We know now that Emma can play the piano. We can sing Spanish songs but just two.

So Christine will participate in orthography and calligraphy, Ashley will be writing essays, stories and poems, Jack will get done the art, Zach would compete in table tennis and Sara, Harry and Me will be in music, and the other two competitions are in group.

Harry and me were troubled.

We didn't realised that we have to choose three songs. At least two of them had to be sang the other one could be just instrumental.

Sara chose Someday Mariah Carey, Harry chose living on a prayer from Bin Jovi, just a cover, and I would make a cover of Don't Stop Believin.

It was June the 8th, the next week is the show. We already know our songs. Also the talent show as it self el was weird. We have the dances each class does but for the rest of the activities was different. Apart from the dances, those who luckily passed through the judges in music would do it live and out of them they would reward the best three. Now with the other activities they would just reward in front of all the school the champs.

Today we made our last presentation and guess what we made it. The three of us.

Emma and Rebecca are the best. Rebecca isn't here due to the baby, she has a problem and was now in rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Emma is know used to be called mom by us (more likely I) . Don't look at us bad, but believe in me if you were here, you would act the same way.

I will explain way later all this. But for know just try to understand.

As you know Dudley doesn't have talent, so the Dursley went to a short trip leaving us alone. I forgot to tell you the last day of school is the 15th. We were at miss Figg's house. Harry didnt liked the place that much,but... he would eventually get used to it.

I remember that as it was yesterday. We had to told Emma, she literally knows us so well that she just started asking. We were happy, the Dursley weren't with us, but it gets boring after three days with miss Figg an her cats. The "short" vacation of the Dursley were two weeks. We currently were in the third day without them. They would come on June 22nd. We told Emma everything. She wasn't upset at all. She ask us, convinced us, to stay at her house the one week and 4 days left. We told Miss Figg and she said "Of course dear, and I won't tell your uncle don't worry." We on one trip moved our stuff. Emma's house wasn't big,but it was comfy. In our room were two twin beds.

Emma asked us: "And the other stuff?"

I said: "We just literally have this. "

Her face change, she looked angry.

She grabbed the keys of her car and said: "come on kiddos we need to shop for clothes."

Harry said without thinking: "No Emma ,please don't worry. The Dursley will throw the new clothes. We aren't worth it."

At that point all what we planned went to hell. Emma now was very angry. Her face was red. She said: "Do not say anything like that again. You two are part of the best people I have ever met. So don't think of that ever again."

We smiled and said thank you.

We went to the shop and buy threw sets of clothes,and went back... We wouldn't let her buy more than we needed.

The day of the show (which was on a Friday)

Harry and me were nervous. We were the last ones. All our friends already passed and won. First places and we were actually doing it in a group. We were the only ones.

I said: "Good Morning. I'm Anna and this is my brother Harry and my best friend Sara. We are going to perform three songs hope you enjoy it."

The performance went well.

We ended up winning first place. All of us had won. After our victory we ent to a pizzeria and had lunch. After that we walked withe Emma back to her house.

" Guys I am proud of you two.. I have something to tell you. I met this guy and well we have been going out for a while now and well we are a couple now."

Because of our past we just congratulate her in a weird/cold/somehow fake way. She reacted cool, she knew wome of our past so she understood us.

It was evening now and we were not hungry so we just help Emma make dinner. She was surprised of how good we were at it.

The next day we met Austin. It is a great guy but at that time we were just so insecure we avoided him.

Suddenly a knock in the door. Emma opened but nothing came out of her mouth. It was Austin her boyfriend because she stayed longar at the door. Before Emma could come back to the kitchen, we walk(ran) into our bedroom and try to fake we were asleep. We actually fell asleep because we were just too tired.

I don't know what hour it was but that day I had a nightmare. By now they were coming more often. I actually didn't remember this till a couple of weeks ago.

(the Dream)

I was walking and Emma was behind us with Austin. Harry and me were talking about how Emma was our angel. Because without her we probably still be knocked down by Dudley, still in miss Figg's house.

Suddenly all went black I felt some hands grabing me. Then I didn't felt them... Then a flash of green light and Emma and Austin disappeared.

End of dream.

I woke up screaming. Don't know why. I won't remember it. Austin came running. He hugged me. This time the hug was different. We had hugged him a couple of times actually but they were just a hello, we were stiff, but now i just felt comfort, the hug actually relaxed me.

I calmed down a bit. He was a great man for Emma, now I see it. Harry woke up and the three of us spoke about Emma. We told him some stories.

The next few day all went smooth. Austin came a few more times and there was no tension now. Emma was glad that we were friends now and that we were actually starting to see Austin as a friend..

The Dursley came and we were at Miss Figg. Our new clothes were folded and safe in our bags. Here we go again, back to that hell.

The next day was June the 23rd.

"Up! Get up! Now!" said aunt Petunia.

Our aunt tapped on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched. We heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. We rolled onto our back and tried to remember the dream each of us had been having.

It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. We sometimes have the same dreams and they at repetitive. It was like we had some sort of conection.

In fact we did had more that one but I will tell about that as the story goes on and by that I mean it will pass a quite some time but it is important that you have in mind about this same dreams we have.

Our aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you two up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon and eggs. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned and I sighed

"What did you say?" aunt Petunia snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing . . ." Harry quickly said.

Dudley's birthday - How could they have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under our bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, he put them on. I put my socks too. When we were dressed we went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.

It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to us, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, way of a morning greeting, I know.

About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. My brother must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in our class put together even though it was only Jack and our last classmates, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.

I was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel, Harry by the other side often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

Harry and me put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.

Harry began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over I followed his movements and started eating.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled.

"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Uncle Vernon, Harry and me watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in our direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but my heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, we were left behind with Mrs. Figg.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at us as though we'd planned this. We knew we ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when we reminded ourself it would be a whole year before we had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.

I don't actually now why though it never occurred to us or them to go to Emma's. If I had the chance to change it I wouldn't have changed it because we discovered something weird.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates them."

The Dursleys often spoke about us like this, as though we weren't there - or rather, as though we were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave us here," Harry said.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.

"I won't blow up the house," I said , but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,

". . . and leave them in the car. . . ."

"That car's new, they're not sitting in it alone. . . ."

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I . . . don't . . . want . . . them . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They always sp-spoils everything!" He shot that stupid face he always made us. Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.

Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was the one that grabbed us so Dudley could punch us. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. Half and our hour later We were on the car. Thinking of our luck. In the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in our life.

Uncle Vernon took us aside. "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to ours, "I'm warning you now - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas. Just geting out for school"

"We're not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly . . ." But Uncle Vernon didn't believe us.

Today, nothing was going to go wrong. it was very nice to change our schedule. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry and me, the council, Harry and me, the bank, and Harry and me were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. ". . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook us.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." You would said that was silly but we have bad what they like or didn't like.

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." The Dursley hated dreams because they could get dangerous ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families.

The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked us what we wanted before they could hurry us away, they bought Harry a cheap lemon ice pop and for me it was a strawberry ice pop.

It wasn't bad, either, I thought, licking a strawberry ice pop as we watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

We were careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and we were allowed to finish the first.

After lunch we went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood

and stone. Dudley found the biggest.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the

glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. We moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least we got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with ours. It winked. We stared. Then Harry looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. I just smiled at the snake.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling.

It gave us a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though we weren't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." I said. The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" I said. The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" Harry said. As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind us made Three of them jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME And LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU Won't BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching us in the ribs. Caught by surprise, we fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

The glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past them, they could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigos."

"But the glass," the keeper of the snake kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Dudley and Peirs were saying bunk. By the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. The worst thing was that Peirs say, "they were talking to it, weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on us. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. We lay in our dark cupboard much later, wishing we had a watch. So we could know if the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

As I like told you before lots of things happen around us. This one was one of the coolest. The little time we laughed was worthy, every minute of it. Of course this was going to be our little secret. Snakes can't talk right, we just had an alusination or it was just nonsense as Un le Vernon likes to say.


	3. Hogwarts Letters

If we had it rough before the snake incident, right now... It was the same. After a painful two weeks, the Dursley had forgotten about the incident and the punishment had lessened. By the time July started we were still not able to go out.

Finally on July the 24th Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving us with Mrs. Figg. She let us go to Emma's house for the first time in our vacations. Austin was now living in Emma's house. The Dursley were coming after lunch as Uncle Vernon was working late and Aunt Petunia was inviting Dudley to a fast food restaurant.

We knocked the door. Austin opened the door. He said: "Hello my friends. "

I said: "Hi Austin. We came here to see you. My Uncle and Aunt are away. "

"Yes come in, Emma! The kids are here!!"

Austin said.

Emma was very protective of us. Calling her mom was like a joke to us. Even though it was special cause is the first time we actually had people caring for us. Still deep inside Harry and me felt alone. Dudley has always told us that people had pity for us and that that's why they were kind and good.

My thoughts were kind of interrupted by the change of tone on Austin's voice.

He said in a quiet voice: "Guys I want your permission I have been thinking and I love Emma a lot, I love you two too. I want to marry her."

I said: "Austin, Emma means a lot to us she is our " mother " and I wouldn't be more happy to have you as my "father"."

He gave me a hug and said thank you. It was the less I could do. When you grow up without parents, when you first feel that parenting love you just want to grab it and never let go.

Then he looked at Harry and said: "and you?"

Harry said: "As my sister said, Emma is our "mom" and I can't see a better man for her than you." Harry shaked Austin's hand and gave him a hug.

"Now I just have to ask her parents."-- Austin said. Just a few minutes after Emma came downstairs. After a great lunch we said bye to every one and went back to Mrs. Figg. She let us watch a bit of tv and have us chocolate cake that tastes like several years had passed since she cooked it.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-knew uniform. Smeltings boys were maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while teachers weren't looking.

This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As we looked at Dudley in his new uniform, Uncle Vernon said that this was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears as she said she couldn't believe it. We didn't trust ourselves to speak. I thought two of my ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

_The next morning _

I woke up to this horrible smell in the kitchen. Harry and I went to the kitchen for breakfast. Turns out that hideous smell was coming from a large metal bucket in the sink. We entered the kitchen and came close to see what was in there. The bucket was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this? " Harry asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did when we asked questions. She said : "Your knew school uniform." I looked at the bucket again. "Oh," I said, "I didn't realize it had to be wet."

" Don't be stupid", Aunt Petunia snapped. " I am dyeing some of Dudley's and mine's old clothes gray for you. It will look just like everyones else's when I've finished.''

I can see in Harry's face the doubt of this, but I thought it is best not to argue. We sat down at the table and tried not to think of our look on our first day of school at Stonewall High.

At that time Uncle Vernon and Dudley entered to the kitchen. They obviously had noticed the smell. We ate our food while Dudley, Vernon and Petunia enjoyed their breakfast. As always at this hour the mail arrived.

"Get the mail Dudley." Uncle Vernon said.

This surprised us, but our happiness didn't last long because Dudley said "Make them get it." "You two get the mail" said Uncle Vernon I looked at Harry's face then he replied "Make Dudley get it" We were having rough nights and this upseted Harry. We had the same nightmare now and then. Green flashlight and a cold laugh.

I heard Vernon said "Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley. " I moved Harry so he dodged the stick and we went to get the mail.

I picked up the mail and with Harry started reading. Four things were on the doormat: a letter from hideous Marge, Uncle Vernon sister; a bill, and two letters for us. We could say that the same person sent the letter.

We stared at it, our heart twangiling like a gigant elastic band. No one ,not even Emma or our friends, ever in our whole life had written to us. Who would? We had no friends or relatives at all. We had friends but the only ones in this vacations were not free. Including Emma she said that she had a lot of things to do so we decided that we would give her space and when she was free she would tell us.

We didn't belong to the library so we had never even got rude notes to asking for books back. Plus we were on vacations so no letters from school. This letters were addressed so plainly there could be no mistake.

Mr. H.Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Mine was the exactly the same.

Miss. A.Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in esmerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelopes over, our hands trembling, we saw a purple wax seal bringing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

" Hurry up you two!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own bad joke.

We went back to the kitchen starring at our letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the rest of the letters and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Which was a mistake because we could put it in the cupboard and read it alone. It was stupid to ignore that thought. Uncle Vernon opened all his envelopes snorted in disgust and said "Marge is ill, he informed, "Ate a funny whelk."

That didn't snapped me out of my thoughts but then Dudley said "Dad!" "Dad, They have got something." We were at the point of unfolding it, when Uncle Vernon jerked it out of our hand.

"That's ours!" Said Harry, trying to snatch it back. "Who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon sneered. He was shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Dudley and me were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"I want to read it," we said furiously, "as it's mine."

"Get out, the three of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

We didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" I shouted.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took us and Dudley by the scruffs of our necks and threw us into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind us. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. While I calmed myself.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."

"But -"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Do you think I want two?! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited us in our cupboard. "Where's our letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." "It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." I preferred not to say anything because I was really angry. When I am angry, believe me I am not an angel.

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er - yes, Harry, Anna - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you two moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped our uncle. "Take your stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took us one trip upstairs to move everything we owned from the cupboard to this room. Harry sat down on the bed and stared around him. I was standing near the bed.

Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. I walk over to the books. To my surprise every one was a fairy tale or a book of andventure.

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want them in there... I need that room... make them get out..." Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. I knew what he was, he is like my twin. We talked and talked and then we went to bed.

That was another thing that the Dursley tried to hid from us. I knew I was born in May and Harry in July. People told us that we are twins and that some sort of miracle happened. Some said that I was actually a year bigger than Harry. Either way I look it as destiny.

I remember when I found out. It was actually a doctors appointment. We were sick and I catches a glimpse of a paper that said our birth days. It was quite shocking, as we had celebrated for 7 years our birthday on July 31st.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. I was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing I'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to us, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive - and one with Anna's name exactly the same'"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, we were right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letters from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with our letters clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at us. "Dudley - go - just go."

Harry walked round and round our new room. Someone knew they had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.

I said to Harry that this time I was not joining him because I wouldn't risk my freedom too soon and I wasn't feeling well. Actually I was far from good. The nightmares keep haunting and strange bruises appeared on my arms or legs.

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.

His plan was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. My heart hammered as I heard

"AAAAARRRGH!"

The thing was that Uncle Vernon was making sure Harry didn't do anything. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle

Vernon's lap. Harry could see six letters addressed in green ink.

I was awake and aware of what was happening down stairs and for our sake I stayed in the room waiting for Harry.

"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.

When he came up he told me with details and all what had happened that's why I can actually tell you what happened. Anyways what was strange was that Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up." "I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." "Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for us. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to us found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked us in amazement.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but we leapt into the air trying to catch one -

"Out! OUT!"

Uncle Vernon seized us around the waist and threw us into the hall. When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later all of us had wrenched our way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

He drove and kept driving. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake 'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and us shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering... I was next to him enjoying a good book. A little distraction was always good.

We ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. We had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table. "Pardon me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter or Miss. A. Potter ? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

Mr. H. Potter Miss. A. Potter

Room 17 Room 17

Railview Hotel Railview Hotel

Cokeworth Cokeworth

We tried to grab the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked our hands out of the way. The woman stared. "I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of us knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. It started to rain. Big drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled. "It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Monday. This reminded me of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.

Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Still, you weren't eleven every day. Emma and I were planning something but we obviously were away from her.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below us.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down our necks and a chilly wind whipped our faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and five bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. We privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer us up at all.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa.

She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and we were left to find the softest bit of floor we could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket. I hugged my brother didn't care that he used me as a pillow. I was sure that he remembered his birthday at the time I did.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. I couldn't sleep. I shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, my stomach rumbling with hunger.

Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. Suddenly Harry woke up.

The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursley would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. We heard something creak outside. I hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although it might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that we'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty... ten... nine - maybe we'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - three... two... one...

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and we sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. I before anything happened gave Harry a hug and whispered Happy Birthday Bro!

BOOM.

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly. There was a crash behind us and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now we knew what had been in thelong, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" here was a pause. Then —

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily backinto its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned tolook at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey.…"

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry and Anna!" said the giant.

We looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only babies," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." An' yeh look a lot like yer mom, but yeh've got yer dad's mom eyes.

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knotas easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. "Anyway — Harry, " said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at somepoint, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed

box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolatecake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. And said "Who are you?" The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. Then it was my turn.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; we couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled thewhole damp hut with flickering light and Harry and me felt the warmth wash over us though we'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and abottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy,slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.

Uncle Vernonsaid sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." The giant, Hagrid, chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry and me , we were so hungry, I even thought I had never tasted anything so wonderful, but we still couldn't take our eyes off the giant.

Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, I said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er — no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," we said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin'out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this children — this girl and boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

I thought this was going a bit far. We had been to school, after all, and our marks weren't bad.

"We know some things," he said. "We can, you know, do math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world?" I asked

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."

Hagrid stared wildly at us.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry asked

"Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the them anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid.

"Harry, — yer a wizard."

"Anna, — yer a witch."

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I'm a what?" We gasped.

"A wizard and a witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to

Miss. A. Potter,

The Floor,

Hut-on-the-Rock,

The Sea.

Harry opened his letter.

I pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary booksand begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside my head like fireworks and I couldn't decide which to ask first. Harry was the same as me. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they wait my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet anotherpocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-lookingowl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teethhe scribbled a note that we could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry and Anna their letter.

Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight. "They're not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," he said.

"A what?" Harry said, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a — a wizard?" My mind was exploding. A lot of feelings. They knew. Did Emma also knew? Was it perceptible?

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home everyvacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —abnormal— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

We had gone very white. As soon as Harry found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Anna Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" I asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, Anna, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it.…"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?" Asked Harry.

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Anna, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went ...bad. As bad as you could go. Worse than worse. His name was..."

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah — can't spell it. All right — Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now,started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches…terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before…probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em...maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you were all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'— an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway…. You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an'yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killedsome o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you were only two baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in my mind. I saw Harry's face something similar was happening to him. As Hagrid's story came to a close, I saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than I had ever remembered it before — and I remembered something else, something I have only heard in nightmares. The same cold laughter that made me stay awake.

Hagrid was watching us sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry and me jumped; we had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, you two" he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured and as forvall this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion— asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…."

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the

sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

We, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"Good question, Anna. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see…he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'emcame outta kinda trances.

Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin'back."Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, noone does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at us with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but I, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake and I'm sure that Harry think the same way. Like come on some strangeer shows up and says you have magic...

A witch? Me? How could I possibly be? We'd spent our life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if we were really a wizard and witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every timethey'd tried to lock us in our cupboard? If we'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick us around like a football ball ?

"Hagrid," Harry said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. We don't think we can be a wizard and witch."

"Not a wizard and witch, eh? Never made things happen when you two was scared or angry?"

I looked into the fire. Remembering all the events the hair of my brother, the incident at school, without even realizing what was I doing it? Hadn't we set a boa constrictor on him?

We looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at us.

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry and Anna Potter, not a wizard and witch — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you they're not going?" he hissed. "They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"

"If they wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's children goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their name's been down ever since they were born. They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world."

Seven years there and they won't recognise themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, we saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway.

Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at us under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said.

"I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do abit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" I asked before I could stop my self, knowing it was to much.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly.

"Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to us.

"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I stillgot a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets.

That night we slept like two babies. We were happy. Something wonderful yet strange happened.


	4. Diagon Alley

As always I woke up early. I don't know why is a toc of mine. It doesn't matter how late I sleep or if it is a weekend, I will always wake up at 5. Though this time I didn't want to wake up. I kept my eyes shut thinking about Hagrid and Hogwarts. I wasn't quite sure if it was a dream.

Of course my realistic down to earth ass taught that when opened my eyes I would be at home in the cupboard with my brother. There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. There was Aunt Petunia knocking the door. I felt disappointed. Still I didn't open my eyes trying to enjoy the memory of what had happened yesterday. It had been such a good thing. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," I heard harry mumbling, "I'm getting up." we sat up and something heavy fell from us. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

As Harry got up, I just sat there letting all sink in. Harry went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up.

The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. "Don't do that." Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.

"Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" "Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. "What?" I asked. "He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... finally, I pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. "Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. "Knuts?" asked Harry. "The little bronze ones." Hagrid said.

I counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so I could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be off, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

I was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. Then it struck me. We didn't have money and we'll the Dursley wouldn't pay. We didn't know about our parents because the Dursley lied about them. The house was destroyed and we didn't knew how wizards and witches saved their money. For now I wasn't sure how this would turn out.

"Um — Hagrid?" Harry said. "Mm?" Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots answered back. " We haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night... he won't pay for us to go and learn magic."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed —" Harry said. I was listen carefully, because of Hagrids tone I assumed that we did have some money.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, kid! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." Hagrid said.

"Wizards have banks?" I asked. Then it occurred to me that if our parents were wizards then their money must be wizard money. So we had the necessary amount of money to go to Hogwarts.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid said. Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, kiddos. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business."

Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see." "Got everythin'? Come on, then." Hagrid said.

We followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid. "Flew?" I asked it was quite hard to think of Hagrid flying.

"Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." Hagrid said.

We settled on the boat. As Harry was watching Hagrid, I was deep in thought. I was brought out. "Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving us another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course not," we said, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. Throughout the hole ride to the shore I put my hand in the cold sea water. It was refreshing feeling the salty breeze in my face.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked a few seconds into the ride. "Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." He finished.

Harry just sat there holding the questions he had in mind. Hagrid was reading his new paper. Daily Profet said on first page. And the image was moving! At Privet Drive we couldn't interrupt Uncle Vernon while he was reading the news. We had lent it on the hardest way possible. We were 4 or 5 when we asked accidentally. Ucle Vernon lost his mind. Luckily he didn't do much. He just screamed at us.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page."There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself. "'Course," said Hagrid," They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" I asked. "Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." He said. It seemed quite easy to hide magic but then I thought about all the accidents we did with accidental magic.

"Why?" I asked. "Why? Blimey, Anna, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." Hagrid finished. Hagrid was right though, if magic made things easy no doubt people would use wizards. There were also people like the Dursley that thought of wizards and witches as abominations.

In les than 20 minutes the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passers by stared a lot at Hagrid as we walked through the little town to the station. Not all days you are friends with a semi giant. Hagrid was very tall but not tall enough to be called a giant.

We couldn't blame them though. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as we ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?" I perked up at the sound of the word dragons. I was thinking of the ministry work and just wrapping my head around all the new information.

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." "You'd like one?" "Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."

"You mean that dragons are real?!" I asked with wonder.

"O' course there are, Anna. You will learn 'bout them at Hogwarts." Hagrid answered. With that I was eager. I always had an admiration for animals. To know that there are magical creatures lurking around was exciting.

We arrived at the station a bit before time. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. As harry bought the tickets I asked Hagrid "Are there wizards that help and take care of magic creatures?"

"O' course Anna. The best magizoologist is Newt Scamander. He protects and helps all kind of creatures. He studied at hogwarts. One of Dumbledore favorites." Hafrid answered me just before Harry came with the tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letter, you two?" he asked as he counted stitches.

I took the parchment envelope out of my pocket, Harry did the same. "Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

I unfolded a second piece of paper I hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS.

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida

Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

There it was Scamander name. He wrote actually a book of how to take care magical creatures. I didn't knew what did wizards did after graduation but I was thinking about being a veterinary of magic creatures. Maybe I could even ask Newt help..

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud interrupting my thoughts. "If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. We had never been to London before, so we were a bit lost.

Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all we had to do was keep close behind him.

We passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people.

My head was having multiple ideas. Was it really how Hagrid had described it? Were we that famous? Now that I knew that our parents were killed by a dark wizard something inside me changed. Yes sure I will still see Emma as a mom but deep inside I felt admiration and respect. Don't blame us, the Dursley didn't said anything just that our parents killed themselves on a car crash.

It was funny though, Harry and me were insecure and now we were walking with Hagrid as friends. Ha had manage to gain our trust in one night. There was something familiar about him. Don't know if it was his voice or his kind eyes.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed it was there.

The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, I had the most peculiar feeling that only Harre, Hagrid and me could see it.

Before I could mention this, Hagrid had steered inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. It was a comfortable yet mysterious place.

A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's and my shoulder and making our knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?" The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry and Anna Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward us and seized oir hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, welcome back." I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at us. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out.

Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, we found ourself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. "Doris Crockford, Mr. And Miss Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." "So proud, of you two, I'm just so proud." "Always wanted to shake your hands — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr and Miss. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." "I've seen you before!" we said, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to us once in a shop." Harry said.

"They remember!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? They remember me!" we shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry and Anna, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." "P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's and Anna's hands, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you." "What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I asked

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you two n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g- getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m- myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep them to himself.

It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, Anna." Doris Crockford shook our hands one last time, and Hagrid led us through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at us. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'." My head was just blown. We were indeed famous. Who on earth was this voldemort. "Is he always that nervous?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" finished Hagrid

As Hagrid talked more, my head was just trying to accept all. Everything was just so new and mysterious. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back, you two." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at our amazement.

We stepped through the archway. I couldn't help to look back. The archway was closing itself. The sun was shining bright and the large street that was ahead of us was full of people. All kind of shops were there. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

I wished could have enough time to visit every inch of every shop. All was so interesting, specially the shops that had living animals. As we walked down the streets I was paying attention to all kinds of things.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..." A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about our age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it.

"Look," we heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments we had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid. We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was — "Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as we walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin wasn't that small. He was almost my size maybe half a head less that me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, I noticed, very long and creepy fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now We were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors and we were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Hagrid, Harry and me made for the counter. "Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta the Potter's kids safe." "You have the key, sir?" the goblin asked "Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

I watched my surroundings trying to watch every detail. The building was amazing. Every gobbling was doing different jobs. Red rubies were being examined or something like that on our right. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order." "An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, we followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Griphook held the door open for them. I had expected more marble, so I was surprised when we entered a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them.

We climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off. At first we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I was trying to memorize the path, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but I kept them wide open, so as Harry. In one of the turns I swore I watched a hurts of fire. I knew it was silly to try and look back at the place were the fire had come from, still I did it. — we plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" "Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry and me gasped.

Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. "All yours," smiled Hagrid. All ours — it was incredible. This was so.. Don't know how to describe it. All this time we had a small fortune here, we could have left the Dursley. Do you know how many times we had to hear complain how much we cost them? Even if we had to come al long way deep under London, we had the money.

Hagrid helped us pile some of it into a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty- nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" "One speed only," said Griphook.

We were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as we hurtled round tight corners. We went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. I was enjoying the ride I must admit the first fast turns made me dizzy but know I was just enjoying.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook. "How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. "About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, or maybe I have read too much Sci-fi, we leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but no it was just a little package. It wasn't in grwmeat conditions but it held the thing that had inside. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. I longed to know what it was inside, but it was an important thing and I shouldn't ask about it.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid. One wild cart ride later we stood blinking in the sunlight outside. We had enough amount of money each of us and I was trouble thinking we're to go first. One thing was for sure, we had more money we had owned on our 10 years with the Dursley.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, you two, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so we entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry and me on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over our head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." we was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No," I said. Then another girl who seemed to be twins with the boy said "Play Quidditch at all?" "No," Harry said again, we were wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

" We do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" the boy said. "No," I said, feeling more stupid by the minute. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" said the girl. "She is my sister by the way. " said the boy.

"Mmm," said Harry. "I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at us and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. "That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." I finished.

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" "He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. As the the twins talked I dispised them more. "Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." the girl said.

"I think he's brilliant," I said coldly. "Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" "They're dead," said Harry shortly. We didn't feel much like going into the matter with this kids. "Oh, sorry," said the girl, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" the boy continued. "They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." I answered disgusted.

If something I learned throughout the years was that I wasn't very good at hiding anger. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" the kids asked at the same time.

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dears," and Harry and me, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the kids, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the annoying kids. We were rather quiet as we ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought us (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid. "Nothing," Harry lied. We stopped to buy parchment and quills. We cheered up a bit when Harry found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When we had left the shop, Harry said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" "Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!" Hagrid said.

"Don't make us feel worse," I said. We told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "— and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were — he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!" He finished.

"So what is Quidditch?" I asked. "It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules." He answered. "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. "School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —" "I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry said gloomily. "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry —You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" I asked. "Years an' years ago," said Hagrid. We bought our school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.

Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." He said. "I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but we got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for us, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked the list again. "Just yer wand left — A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." I felt a little uncomfortable by that. I was happy for Harry of course.

"You don't have to —" Harry started "I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl.

And for you Anna I will buy also an owl for your birthday on May 16th. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'." That surprised me and I didn't need to have a mirror to now that I was redder that tinkerbell when se was angry. Twenty minutes later, we left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. I carried a large cage that held beautiful brown with white owl.

We couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. "Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand... this was what I had been really looking forward to. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. I felt strangely as though we had entered a very strict library; Harry swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

For some reason, that place made me feel uneasy.. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. Harry and Anna Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes and you her face. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and me. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that us and Harry was almost nose to nose. "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. And then did the same to me. Which was creepier than you think.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to our relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" "It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. "Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke. "Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look.

"Well, now — Mr. Miss.Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er — well, we are right-handed," said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons.

No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. But then started measuring me.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried.

As Harry tried more and more Mr. Ollivander started giving the wands. Each of them with different convinations that I didn't put attention to. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. The pile of mine was almost like Harry's. "Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple(Harry's) and ebony and phoenix feather twelve and a half inches, Unyielding flexibility." (Mine) for some reason I did put attention to the difference characteristics of the wand.

We took the wands. We felt a sudden warmth in our fingers. We raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the ends like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..." He put Harry's and mine wands back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave two extra feather — just two other. Which is super rare. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wands when their brother — when, their brother gave you that scar." We swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen.

The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you two... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." Harry and me shivered. I wasn't sure I liked Mr. Ollivander too much.

We paid seven gold Galleons for each wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. We didn't speak at all as we walked down the road; I didn't even notice how much people were gawking at us on the Underground, laden as we were with all our funny-shaped packages, with the owls asleep in its cage on Harry's and my lap.

Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; I only realized where we were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said. He bought us a hamburger and we sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry and me kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, you two? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid. I wasn't sure we could explain. Harry'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — we chewed our hamburger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special that my sister is special," Harry said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but we don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? We're famous and we can't even remember what we're famous for. We don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died." Harry finished his rant. I was enjoying the burger, hearing carefully at Harry's frustration.

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You and Anna will learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hagrid helped us on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed us an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... . See yeh soon, Harry and Anna."

The train pulled out of the station. We wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; we rose in our seat and pressed our nose against the window, but we blinked and Hagrid had gone. I chatted with Harry about everything. When we where at the station we pulled out the trunks and the owls. We putted the strange shape packages inside the trunks so we could easily move.

We knocked the door and Aunt Petunia opened. We went upstairs to our room and locked the door. We started packing for Hogwarts. At least all the things we bought today. We also pulled out from the hiding spots one of the set of clothes as the others were a pj and clothes. The pj's we would pack them later and the clothes were the ones I was going to use for the train ride.


	5. The Journey to Hogwarts

Our last month with the Dursleys wasn't exactly fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of us and he wouldn't stay in the same room and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut us in our cupboard, force us to do anything, or shout at us but in fact they didn't actually speak to us. Half terrified, half furious, they acted as if we weren't here at all. As if the chairs we seated were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.

As for Emma, well she was worried and almost called the police, but then we showed up telling her nothing happened and that seemed to calm her. We couldn't tell her, or we'll not now at least. Hagrid did said that we could do magic in front of muggles, so it was obvious that we had to keep it as a secret.

We limited our movements. We didn't liked to go out much. We spent our evenings in the small room trying to not get bored. I started reading out Fantastic Beasts while Harry tried to entertain himself reading bits of every book. Harry had decided to call his owl. Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. Our school books were very interesting. By the other side I named her Athena which was one of the goddess in the Olympus. She is the goddess of wisdom, craft and war. Owls represent her.

We lay on our bed reading late into the night, Hedwig and Athena swooping in and out of the open window as they pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig and Athena kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before we went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper we had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.

The days passed really quick and does days were rather lonely. We only visited twice in that last month. On our last visit she told us about her new job. She was going to be busy the rest of the year and we told her of course about this school we were attending outside London. We were lucky that she didn't asked questions. Besides the Dursley being afraid, the rest of our friends were either on vacation or had something else to do.

On the last day of August we thought we'd better speak to our aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so we went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. Harry cleared his throat to let them know we were there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.

"Er -- Uncle Vernon?" I called. Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

"Er -- we need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to -- to go to Hogwarts." Harry said. Uncle Vernon grunted again. "Would it be all right if you gave us a lift?" I asked.

Grunt. We supposed that meant yes. "Thank you."said Harry

We were about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" We didn't say anything. "Where is this school, anyway?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, of course we thought about this for the first time. Harry pulled the ticket Hagrid had given each of us out of his pocket. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. His aunt and uncle stared.

"Platform what?" Uncle Vernon asked. "Nine and three-quarters." I repeated. "Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters." "It's on our ticket." Harry said.

"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. "Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings." That evening we went to visit Emma. The last time we told her about Hogwarts she didn't put attention and we were to kind to interrupt her and we didn't said goodbye to Austin.

We knocked and Eleanor opened the door. I said: "Hi Eleanor is Emma here? We need to speak to her." "Yes" she said "come in." When we entered we saw Austin and Emma. We said hi to them but we didn't play our "game".

I They asked if something was wrong, I now I said it before but since Hagrid mentioned our real parent we didn't feel comfortable calling them like that. Harry said: "Emma, Austin... We are going to a school far away from here. A relative came on Harry's birthday day and well he told us that we leave tomorrow for a school outside London school, and we come back on July." Harry finished.

Emma and Austin even Eleanor were shocked. "We just came to say goodbye and to say that we will send you cards and that we will miss you a lot." I said quickly. Emma was the first to return she had watered eyes, though she already knew I think it was now real. She hugged us and said: "See you on July my babies." Then Eleanor spoke, she just wished us luck. Then Austin said if we could go out for a minute. He said: " Kids I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me, really you have change some things in me. I wanted you to help me propose Emma but don't worry I would figured out what to do maybe the others will help. If she says yes we will wait til July for the wedding." He said this in a very quiet voice and hugged us. Harry said: "Ohh don't worry about us, I know it is important to you but all is new and I don't know what will happen next.. Austin didn't said a thing but I was sure he wanted to said something.

We said goodbye. You know I always see all the details and there was this sparkle in the eyes of the three of them that made us think that they new something. I shrugged that feeling of my head and spent the rest of the evening with them.

We woke at five o'clock the next morning and were too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. Harry got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes -- he'd change on the train. I did the same. I checked my Hogwarts list again to make sure I had everything I needed, saw that Athena was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. I also put some adventure books I found very interesting after reading its cover.

Two hours later, our huge, heavy trunks had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to us, and we had set off. I resisted the urge to prank Dudley because through the hole ride he looked at us as if we were aliens.

We reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped our trunks onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for us which was funny because there were two carts. I thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, kids. Platform nine -- platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. "Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. We turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. I was angry at them and could think of anything. What on earth were we going to do? I thought when I calmed. We were starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig and Athena. We'd have to ask someone.

We stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when we couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though we were being stupid on purpose.

Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. We were now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, we had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and we had no idea how to do it; we were stranded in the middle of a station with two trunks we could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and two large owls.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell us something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. We wondered if we should get out our wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind us and we caught a few words of what they were saying. "-- packed with Muggles, of course --"

We swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like our in front of us -- and they had an owl. Heart hammering, we pushed our cart after them. They stopped and so did we, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.

We watched, careful not to blink in case we missed it -- but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of us and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can you tell I'm George?" "Sorry, George, dear." Said the woman. "Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone -- but how had he done it?

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there -- and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman. "Hello, dears," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. "Yes," I said. "The thing is -- the thing is, we don't know how to --" said Harry. "How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and we nodded. "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er -- okay," we said.

Harry pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. I did the same behind him. We started to walk toward it. People jostled us on their way to platforms nine and ten. We walked more quickly. We were going to smash right into that barrier and then we'd be in trouble -- leaning forward on his cart, we broke into a heavy run -- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -- we wouldn't be able to stop -- the cart was out of control -- we were a foot away -- I closed my eyes ready for the crash --

It didn't come... we kept on running... I opened my eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. We looked behind us and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, we had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. We pushed our cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. We passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again." "Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

We pressed on through the crowd until we found an empty compartment near the end of the train. We put Hedwig and Athena inside first and then started to shove and heave our trunk toward the train door. It was very heavy that even the both of us couldn't lift it.

We tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice dropped it painfully on Harry's foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins we'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please," Harry panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, our trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," we said, pushing our sweaty hair out of our eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at our lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you

"They are," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to us.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry and Anna Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, they," I said, "I mean, yes, we are."

The two boys gawked at us, and I felt myself turning red. I noticed Harry was the same. Then, to our relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?" The woman said. "Coming, Mom." The twins answered

With a last look at us, the twins hopped off the train. We sat down next to the window where, half hidden, we could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." She said.

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom -- geroff". He wriggled free."Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got something on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves --"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once --" "Or twice --" "A minute --" "All summer --" "Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. "Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term -- send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two -- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've -- you've blown up a toilet or --"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though, thanks, Mom."said one twin. "It's not funny. And look after Ron." She said. "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.", the other twin said.

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" We leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. "You know that black-haired boy and the red hair girl who were near us in the station? Know who they are?" Said a twin. "Who?" Asked the woman. "Harry and Anna Potter!"

We heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..." I teased Harry and said: "You have a fan."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" She said. "Asked them. Saw their scar. It's really there - like lightning." The twin said.

"Poor dears - no wonder they were alone, I wondered. They were so polite when they asked how to get onto the platform." "Never mind that, do you think he or her remember what You-Know-Who looks like?" One of the twins asked.

Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him or her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though they need reminding of that on the first day at school." She said. "All right, keep your hair on." A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Said the twin.

"George!"scolded the woman. "Only joking, Mom." He answer.

The train began to move. We saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. We felt a great leap of excitement. We didn't know what we were going to but it had to be better than what we were leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. I saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." "Right," mumbled Ron. "Harry and Anna," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.

"Bye," we said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. "Are you really Harry and Anna Potter?" Ron blurted out.Harry nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got -- you know..."He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. I pulled my hair to show it too. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who "Yes," said I, "but we can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. "Well -- we remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." I answered. "Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. "If you excuse me I will go for a walk." I said. I heard harry asking "Are all your family wizards?" "Er -- Yes, I think so," said Ron.

I went out the compartment and started walking south. I was near the end when I bumped into someone. This kid with blue eyes and a brown-blond hair. I said: "Sorry, I didn't saw you." He said: "Don't worry, I'm Dylan Abbot by the way and you are?? I answered: "I'm Anna Potter nice to meet you." He seemed shocked. " You are Anna Potter as in Harry and Anna Potter, the kids that lived.

"Yeah , I guess so." I said with my chicks turning light read. He said: "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but I have grown up hearing your story and... "Don't, I figured that something like this would eventually happen, but why are you here in the hallway?" I said. "I...I was searching a compartment." He said. I asked: "Do you want to come to mine? I asked. He said: "I would like to but, I am trying to find my friend her name is Bella and our parents are very close friends." I said: "Can I come with you?, is just that I want my brother to make his friends and I want to make my own. Don't get me wrong, I just want.. " He said: "No problem, I totally understand. You know let's just first find Bella and then we can move your trunk and I love the idea of being friends."

We started searching and then I said: " Maybe if we separate we can search better tell me, How is she?" "Is a red head like you but with green eyes." He said. "Okay." I said and started searching. While I was trying to find her I bumped into another person. When I saw him I was like hypnotized. His light brown hair and green eyes... He snapped of my thoughts when he said: " Sorry for making you fall, I am Joshep Christopher March nice to meet you." I got up and said: "Hi, I am Anna Lilianne Potter nice to meet you too." He said: "It's nice to have a friend, I was alone and then I found you." I said: "Yes it's very nice can you help me found this girl named Bella my friend Dylan wants to find her so we could meet." He said: "Of course and I will meet them."

We started our search. We had search like an hour when I saw two familiar faces. "No way it can be possible." I said and Joseph said: "What is it?" I grabbed Joseph's hand and pull him till I reached them. I said: " Jack, Christine Omg Hi I was starting to miss you come here brother and sister." Jack and Christine were shocked then Jack finally speaked: "Anna, No way come here." He hugged me. Then Christine said: "Anna, I thought I will never see you again where is Harry?" Then Joseph said: "Do you have a brother?" I said: " Yes, his name is Harry but he is way back on the train. By the way Jack, Christine this is Joseph , Joseph this is Jack and Christine we went to muggle school together. " Joseph said: "Nice to meet you."

Jack: "Nice to meet you too, I hope we become good friends." Christine: "Yes, nice to meet you." I said: "We are searching a girl named Bella my friend Dylan is her friend and he wants her to meet us and I want you to meet them."

After some minutes of talking with Jack and Christine, Dylan came running and said: "Anna I found Bella, Hi everyone." I said: "Ok Dylan can we all bring our things here so we can chat?" He said: "Sure I will tell Bella." I said: "Ok I'm going to my compartment to tell Harry and bring my stuff, Joseph where is your trunk?

He said: "I have it here just give me a sec and I will help you with yours." I waited till Joseph putted his trunk and said: "See you in a minute guys."

We went down the hall talking about stuff of our life. I was exited to have friends who will soon become part of my family. I omitted all the Dursley stuff. We got to the compartment and I saw Ron and Harry with a lot of candy. After presenting Joseph , scolding a little at Harry and taking some food, we took my trunk and owl. We said goodbye and started walking to the new compartment. I spotted Dylan and I supposed Bella entering the compartment.

When we arrived all their stuff I mean trunk and owl were in place. I putted mine and say Hi to Bella, who seemed to recognise me. We presented ourself and talked about our childhood, well kind of., because I was not saying that for more than a the half of my life I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. After all the intros we started talking about different topics. We became very good and close friends. We ate from the food I taked from Harry and little snacks the others had. We had 4 to 5 hours til we arrived maybe more.

Our chatting was exciting. We all came from different families. We came to a point where I started feeling dizzy. It wasn't normal, I usually don't get dizzy. I said I was going to take some fresh air. I heard gasps and then all went black. I thought I was awake. All seemed like flashbacks. I saw the green light and the laugh, then the forest and I was running and then a painful headache hit my head.

Then I started watching faces. Concerned faces. What happened ? I asked a bit lost. " You fainted. ", Dylan said. I nodded a bit lost still. After some minutes of telling them I was okay, we continued our talk. Back in my mind I was thinking about the cold laugh. It felt like that wasn't only a dream.

The chatting was becoming exiting as we reached the castle. We changes into our robes. Waiting impatiently for the arrival. Little did I knew that my brother had her first fight and that he had made his first enemy.


	6. The Sorting Hat

As the train started to slow down exitness was filling the compartment. Hagrid was waiting there, he was standing with a big lantern in his hand. He called all the first years. We went through the forest into boats. We could only go four per boat. At our boat was Dylan, Bella, Joseph and me. Jack and Christine were in another boat talking to some friendly-looking kids. Harry was with Ron and a girl with messy hair and a round-faced boy, both of whom I recognized because they were the ones looking for a toad.

When we turned around the corner a lot of gasps filled my ears. The sight was amazing. A really big castle with light in al its windows. This must be the best time to see it. The moon shining in the lake and the stars on the skye reflecting on the water.

As we went closer we entered to a cave. The thought of living there 7 months made me shiver. Explore that castle completely must take few months. The entrance of the cave had plants hanging, you know like a secret hideout and we had tu duck. After some more meters we finally reached the stairs. After an exhaustive walk we reached a massive wooden door.

Hagrid lifted his big hand an knocked. I was nervous, a lot of things can happen and once we were inside there was no way out. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and what I first thought was that she was not the kind of person that was strict and that we better get out of her way. I had no intentions at first of being mischief.

Little did I knew that in a couple of years we would be doing mischief and making her flush.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big you could have fit the whole of the Dursley's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to see but it was so strange that you could find yourself staring at it for an hour or two, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. We could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must be here already -- but Professor McGonagall shoved us, the first years, into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than we would usually have done, peering nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber and I swallowed.

Jack, Christine and me started panicking. I asked the three that weren't muggle born: "Does one of you four know what do they do to sort us?" Jose answered: "My sister didn't told me much she is almost always sad because something that she doesn't want to tell me." Dylan said: " My parents didn't wanted to tell me nor my sister who is over there but I think she doesn't know." Bella said: "Same as Dylan, just that I have a little brother so we both don't know." We felt for the first time very scared. We looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too.

No one was talking much except the bushy haired girl , who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. We tried hard not to listen to her. I'd never been more nervous, never, not even when Harry and me had had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that we'd somehow turned the teacher's wig blue. I kept my eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead us to an embarrassing moment. I was a Potter, I was famous and yet I lived with muggkes who hid magic from me.

Then something happened that made us jump about a foot in the air -- several people behind us screamed. "What the --?" I gasped. So did the people around us. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?"

Harry walked close to me. A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely. Dylan had the bad luck of being touched by a ghost. He said it was like putting your arm in a cold water bucket. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." "Move along now," said a sharp voice.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall."Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told us, the first year. "and follow me." Not knowing what to do I followed Joseph who followed Ron. Behind me was Jack then Christine followed by Bella who was followed by Dylan and we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

We had never even imagined such an awesome place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up to the end of the tables, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at us looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty.

I wanted to avoid all the lookings. Probably they would bother us with our past but is not that I care, I don't even remember. I heard the bushy haired whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." I figured out that she was talking about the ceiling.

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. I looked at my friends again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Maybe we had to try and do magic like we have seen on muggle TV, I thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing -- noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, I stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "Oh, we just have to put the hat on our heads." I said. We smile more calmly. It was best like that. If only I would match with any of those descriptions.. Ravenclaw wasn't that bad nor Hufflepuff. All I wanted was to not be in Slithering. After all what I lived through, I didn't felt worthy at all of being there. I remember the night Hagrid came to rescue us. I was took out of my thoughts when Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Dylan!" Our friend walked in silence to the stool. McGonagall putted the hat on his head. A moments pause --

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The table on the left cheered and clapped as Dylan went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Abbot, Hanna!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat, and Hanna went to the Hufflepuf table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them the same as Dylan.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. After all of this I began to be nervous. I watched Dylan, it wasn't so difficult after all. I remembered being picked for teams during at my old school. Besides we were good at it, they would just pick us at last.

"Clark,Victoria!"she send me a smile.

The hat sort her at: "RAVENCLAW!"

"Collins,Amber!" That girl seemed nice and recognised her as the girl who was behind Jack and Christine.

After a moment the Hat said: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

The McGonagall said

"Foster, Jack!" Jack was very nervous

He walked a bit insecure to the stool and sat down. After a few minutes the hat said: "HUFFLEPUFF!" I was very happy, my friends probably will not be with me but at least I know they are happy. Hufflepuff received Jack very good.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The girl with bushy hair went very fast to the stool murmuring something. You could tell that she was nervous. The hay after thinking a bit said; "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was a bit nervous but Jack gave me confidence also Dylan. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it back.

"MacDougal, Morag." Was a Ravenclaw.

Malfoy and his sister swaggered forward when their name was called and got their wish at once: the hat had barely touched their head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy and his sister went to join their friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased.

Then "March, Joseph!" He wasn't nervous at all after a couple of seconds the hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mendez,Felix!" That guy like seemed nice too and he also sat behind Jack and Christine at the boat. the hat said: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" was a Hufflepuff

"Morrison, Christine!" She was exited. She walked to the hat. A smile in her face. After some minutes it said: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Then the names passed "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last --

"Potter, Anna!"

I started walking. I saw Harry gulping.

I saw a lot of encouraging looks from my friends. That made me feel secure. There was a lot of mumurring like "Potter, did she say?" " she said Anna Potter?" The hat blind folded me. Before I couldn't see I glanced a las time at my brother. He seemed a little anxious, and knowing him, he must be overthinking the hole situation. Next second I was looking pitch black. I waited. Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "Strange Very strange. I see you are intelligent you will be a great student. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a lot of courage, now that's interesting... You could be to Slytherin. So where shall I put you?"

I was nervous and the only thing I could thought was" Don't dare to put me on slytherin" "You don't want to go there I see" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your mind -- no? Well, I see you are stubborn.-- then I will put you on GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed. I got up took off the hat and went to seat next to Jose.

McGonagall didn't let any comments cause she immediately said: "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Like I heard.

"Potter, that's the other one?"

"The Harry Potter?"

After some minutes, Harry gripped the edges, I think he was a bit tense. A minute later the hat said: "-- better be GRYFFINDOR!" I was very proud at least my brother was with me. He was exited. All the cheers in the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins were saying: "We got the Potters!" "We got the Potters!" Percy Weasley shaked our hands. Harry sat next to him. I looked at the professors table. There was Albus Dumbledore. My eyes landed on Quirrell and his peculiar turbant.

That's when I heard: "Smith, Connor!" A pale boy walked he looke very friendly. After some seconds the hat said: "GRYFFINDOR!"

!Taylor, Pauline! She seemed so nice. I was going to talk to her when I got the chance. She ran to the stool and put the Hat and after some minutes he shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. A second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped very happy.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry

I watched how Isabella was called.

"Williams, Isabella!" McGonagall said. She ran to the stool and sat down after a minute or so the Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR"! I clapped very fast we would become very good friends.

"Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

I was happy. My friend were with me. The Dursley didn't bother us. Just was thinking about Emma. Was that when I realized how hungry I was. Well I remember very well Emma's cooking. It was delicious. By the way there are more students, the once I mentioned were the ones I was more aware of.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. That was a weird group of words but I enjoyed it. I started a conversation with Hermione, the bushy hair girl, and with Bella. Hermione became a friend. Bella and me enjoyed talking about the muggle world since one of her parents is one.

Then I realized I had food in front of me. A lot of food all you could imagine. I started to eat. There was a lot of food. There were all kind of potatoes. Al kinds of meat. Different types of drinks. I ate my favourite dish. Baked potatoes with butter and meat. I drank lemonade. It was all very delicious. I was very full, but then I realized that dessert was appearing on the table. There were ice cream of all flavours. Flan, pancakes, waffles, pudding and other kinds.

I have not eaten like this in my entire life, even with Emma. After we almost fainted for eating a lot, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

The hall fell silent. "Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few laughs, don't know why. Something about that third floor caught my attention. But for now I thought it is the best idea to not get in trouble. My thoughts were disturbed by Dumbledore. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" All the teachers had a strange look. It was rather disgust or annoyance.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

We followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. I was very very full but the castle was amazing and I was very surprised at all of the things around me. The people in the portraits move. I was freaking about. How on earth can they move. I almost screamed, and since that time I started to pay even more attention. I paid attention to all the way we walked to the common.

We climbed a lot of stairs. Some of us were falling asleep while other just yawned, making us try hard to pay attention. Besides that the walking wasn't that bad. We passed through a lot of halls. It was very funny to watch my house mates. Suddenly we came to a halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward us they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at us. We all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. We heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it -- Neville needed a leg up -- and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase -- we were obviously in one of the towers -- The girls room was cool. I personally wanted just to be with Bella and Hermione. And it wasn't that I didn't like the others it was just that they weren't that friendly.

In our room there were three beds and two bathrooms. It was what we wanted. In the other room where 4 or 5 girls. The thing is that us girls need also some space. So that is why our rooms must be of 4 or 5.

We were to tired to said something. So we just lay back in the bed. We started talking. It soon turned into a girl talk. We talked about muggle stuff. Like actors and actresses. Schools. I was grateful that they didn't ask me about my past or my life with the Dursley's. I wasn't in the mood to do that. We fell asleep in a very peaceful and happy mode.

Little did I knew that I was going to have a hell of a night. The nightmare started with the sharp scream. I knew it was from my mom. Then the flash of green light. Then I was in the third floor, with the temptation of opening the door. I heard something was behind the door, something big and heavy. Then I heard a cold laugh. Then I watched two corpses. Then the bloody headache and then the forest it was a very dark and foggy. This time happened something else, I was running in the forest and I started falling and got a nasty scrape. I woke up sweating. I was trembling and I didn't want to go to sleep.

I wrote the nightmare down. I knew that it would eventually help me because it was a connection with the past.With mom and dad and that bloody accident. After I wrote it on a parchment that I hided on my backpack. Then I realised something new. On my leg there was a scrape with a little blood. The same that I dreamed. What the hell was happening. I just shrugged and then took care of the scrape. As the same way, without feeling I fell into a nightmare less sleep.


	7. The first weeks

**Hey Guys! Hope you are enjoying the fanfic. I don't own the songs or the Harry Potter saga characters. The song I will use is not from that time, however in this fanfiction the songs will be of that time.**

Anna's POV

When I woke up my sore leg was hurting. I was confused. I then carefully stood up and made my may to the bathroom in utter silence. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I noticed a lot of bruises. Then I watched my head. For the first time I saw the scrape I had when I first had the nightmares on the forest. It was already closed, now I saw the one on my leg, which had dry blood all over the scrape.

I didn't knew how did I made them but it was better to leave that matter and treat the scratch. It could not be the ones in the dream right, it was just coincidence. After cleaning the wound, I dressed and went out. Hermione was already gone and Bella was in the other bathroom.

Our schedule was:

Monday:

9:00-10:00 Potions w/Slytherins

1:00-2:00 Lunch

2:30-3:30 DADA w/ Ravenclaw

4:00-5:00 Flying w/ Hufflepuff

5:00-6:00 Free

6:00-7:00 Dinner

Tuesday:

10:00-11:00 Charms w/ Ravenclaw 01:00-02:00 Lunch

02:00-6:00 Free

6:00-7:00 Dinner

Wednesday:

9:00-10:00 Potions w/ Ravenclaw

12:00-01:00 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Herbology w/ Hufflepuff

3:30-4:30 Flying w/Slytherins

6:00-7:00 Dinner

12:00-1:30 Astronomy

Thursday:

11:00-12:00 Charms w/ Hufflepuff 12:00-1:30 Lunch 2:00-3:00 History of magic w/Ravenclaw

4:00-5:00 Transfiguration

6:00-7:00 Dinner

Friday:

9:00-10:00 Potions w/Slytherins 10:00-11:00 Potions w/Slytherins 12:00-1:30 Lunch

2:00-3:00 Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff

4:00-5:00 Flying w/ Ravenclaw 6:00-7:00 Dinner

It was 6:30 and our class started at 9:00 we had plenty of time. Bella was out in 30 minutes. We arrived at the Greate Hall at 8:20. Because we got lost like 20 times. We ate in 20 minutes. We started walking to our first class. We hedead down the dungeons. We had potions today with the Slytherins. Yes we weren't lucky and had to recieve classes with those snakes.

While we were walking other students said: "Look at her, do yo see the scar?" or "Look the scar, is shining." I spent almost all the time with my friends. It was irritating that people pinted out the scar.

In the way there we bumped into Connor and Joseph. Also we saw Dylan, Christine and Jack. We said that we would go to the grounds to ate lunch.

Nobody has seen my bruises and I am glad for it. They were not too many but the couple I had where a little visible. Thinking about it made me remember the nightmare. The cold laughter was not new. I had that kind of nightmares. What was strange was the big dark forest.

So we arrive early at Potions. We get a place. Connor was with Bella and Seph was with me. We prepared our self's. Hermione was with Dean. A few minutes later Ron and Harry arrived. Five minutes before the class started. They were not the last ones but still they needed to control time.

It was very difficult to arrive at classes because the castle was huge and with a lot of stairs. A lot of stairs that moved or vanished, you would get lost on the many Hogwarts' halls, it was like a giant maze.

Professor Snape didn't came to class so we went out. We started walking to the great hall. We talked and talked and talked. We ate lunch. Nearly at two we started to walk to Defence Against Dark Arts class. We where a little sad because Flying classes were postponed for today. The class wasn't interesting cause it was only introduction and with professor Quirell the class was very stupid. With his boring theory and all his stuttering. With our Ravenclaw friends after DADA went to chill out since we didn't had flight.

An hour later we headed back to the castle and walked to the great hall. We ate dinner and then headed to the common room. I fell asleep almost instantly. Even though we had only a couple of classes today, it was still exhausting.

The next day we had Charms. Professor Flitwick flinched with our names. This class was very interesting. We had all the day free. We didn't had homework so I decided to write to Emma.

I put out parchment and start writing:

Dear Emma:

Yestedsay was our first day at our school. It's so much fun. We have three clases per day. Everyday different. We are fine. We are in the same section. Guess what? Christine and Jack are also here but they are in other section. They sent you greetings. Tell Austin that I had a nightmare but that I didn't remember at all. I miss you guys so much and also my guitar. Say Hi to Rebecca and her child. Harry sends also his love.

With all my love

Anna.

I called Athena and tell her: Hi Ath please can you go to Emma's. Put this on the window of her room please. See you at noon stay close to the house because maybe she has a letter for me.

Now about the nightmares I didn't dare to tell them about the scratches. Come on, they will think I am crazy. They will think I hurt myself. I know that because that is what I think, even though it makes no sense.

That day ended we went to bed the bruises started to heal and the nightmares seemed to disappeared. Again we won't had Potions I suppose it's better for us. I woke up in the middle of the freaking night because of a nightmare which I wrote on the parchment I have in my backpack. This nightmare was very bad.

Just as I calmed myself down I notice that Athena was there with a card. I took the card and smiled because Emma send something I saw on the edge of the bed my guitars the electric one and the acoustic one. I was super happy I almost screamed. I calmed down and read the card:

Dear Anna:

I am happy that you are enjoying it so far. Austin said that you need to try to tell someone about the nightmares. After I read your card I was super happy because you are not alone. I also thought about your guitar so I send you both. I am going to see Rebecca tomorrow, I will say hi for you.

Sincerely

Emma

With Emma in my mind I went back to sleep. I woke up early in the morning and went to the bathroom I was happy, until I saw sa note on the board we han I our room. We had to wait another week to flying lessons. So it will be till the next Wednesday. Today we had Potions, Herbology and Astronomy. I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. After all the nightmare didn't left scratches.

McGonagall took Snape's class as the first of transfiguration. I was very happy she was the best. Professor McGonagall initiated saying: "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all amazed and I wanted to start, but I must have patience because it would take a lot of time.

After an hour of taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger, Bella, Connor, Joseph and me had made any difference to our match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave us a rare smile.

Now we had break before lunch, then Lunch and then Herbology. We met with our friends. We brought along Connor. We were not the only ones. Dylan brought that girl called Victoria and Jack and Christine were walking with two friends.

After a quick hello we started chatting about how classes were. Which were fine because Hufflepuff received Herbology and Ravenclaw received Charms. Christine and Jack then told us how their morning went. I couldn't believe at first how different our mornings are.

After an hour of talking we went to have lunch. We were happy we would have Herbology with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw depending on which day we will receive it, and the same was for History of Magic. We ate a lot of food. Then the owls came. They had presents for everyone except me. Harry was next to me.

We finished eating and went running. We were excited. It was know 3:55 and the bell rang. We said bye to Dylan and Tori and went to Herbology, in the class 102, where we would meet with Christine, Jack and the two friends we somehow still didn't know and our teacher Pomona Sprout who presented her self and gave us an introduction to Herbology.

Herbology class was so cool and interesting eventhough we just saw theory. We learned the different type of plants and the tool you use in each occasion. The class was just an hour but it was enough time to write 3 pages of parchment. Which was good.

The sad thing was that we won't have flying and today they cancelled astronomy. So we had so much free time. We didn't knew why but that was it. As we went to have lunch they told us that we were going to have Astronomy, which made me happy. After eating we went to the common room. I said I was going to bed. I wanted to talk to Sara .

So I grabbed some parchment and quill and started writing...

Dear Sara:

Hi, How are you? I'm sorry I can't give you more deets but here in this high school they are very strict. I have been very stressed. But never mind... i miss you a lot. So tell me what have you been doing? How is your brother?

I know it's weird but if you are going to write me put your card at your window... Love you sis...

I called Athena and have her the card... I went to sleep. I couldn't sleep that much because I kept thinking about the third corridor door. The time flew and by 7 pm I was awake and with my energy full. We ate dinner and went to sleep. When I returned Athena was already back.

I told her to wake me up at 9 pm. I sleep very well and Ath woke me up without trouble. After I got ready I left my room. At 12 the class started. We learned some constellations and facts about them. When an hour had pass the teacher sent us to our rooms. We were very tired .

On Thursday the day went very normal. The only knew class was History of Magic which was very boring, but besides that, it was normal. On Friday it was double potions and with the Slytherins. It was going to be a hell of a class. And it was the first. We had breakfast and went to potions.

The dungeons were very cold and there was something about Snape that I didn't like since the first day. At every time he had he was watching me or Harry. It was quite disturbing and I didn't knew what to do. When we got to the room we were the only ones. I decided to look around for a bit when I looked at a small picture at Snape' s desk. The picture was a girl like me but had green eyes. I knew that it was a picture of my mom. But why did Snape had it. I didn't say a thing and went back to my seat. The class was full and Snape came through the door in a a rushed but imponent walking.

He waked all the way to his desk and gave a smooth turn. He looked at me then at Harry.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry and Anna Potter. Our new -- celebrities."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. I didn't expected my first Potion class like these but whatever. At the side of my eye I saw Harry writing but not paying attention at all.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. My brother and I watched him. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was;

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

And you? Asked Snape looking at me.

I don't know,Professor. I answered.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. I tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. Although they didn't knew.

"I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Then he looked at me. I answered: I have no idea, sir.

Snape expect us to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly "and I am quite sure my sister doesn't either. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.

Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

That class was a mess. After taking away one point from Gryffindor from Harry. Neville made somehow that Seamous cauldron melted. And Snape blamed Harry for doing it and took another point. I really hated that guy. I needed to relax and set my mind free.

When the class finished after the hell of two hours, Snape let us go. I was the last one going out and I said: " Do you think my mother would have liked all your actions? " I went to the Great Hall to have lunch with my friends.

As we finished lunch we walked to Transfiguration. We arrived, the class was just theory. After that I talked to Harry. He was going to visit Hagrid. With no flying class we head back. After that we found our Ravenclaw friends. It was sad to not have flying classes but what could we do.

I missed my family a lot and I am not talking about the Dursley. I was remembering all the knew songs I had learned thanks to Emma's mom and Aunt Petunia's radio. I missed Sara's voice and comfort when I was stressed or sad. But after all this will be coming home.

After what happened today I was not in the mood for playing or chatting. I went to my room. As I reached the common room I was deep in my thoughts then someone touched me on my shoulder. I saw back and meet some green eyes.

He said: "Hi Anna, is something wrong?"

It was Joseph. "No" I said but my tune was insecure. "Well actually yes, you were in potions so you know what happened. And this is so different but yet it feels like I am home. I really miss Sara a muggle friend that I have and I miss two other friends... And one person specially because she took care of me like she was my mom. " I blurted.

"I see... " he said, "Is there something that can cheer you up?"

"Actually" I said, " There is one thing that cheers me up, playing guitar. That relaxes me a lot."

"Great.. " he said, "I can play the piano maybe we can play some tunes til dinner."

"That would be nice, hang up I'm going to get my guitar.''

I went up the stairs so quickly I almost fell. I reached my dorm and grabbed my guitar. I walked slow down the stairs with my guitar in my back.

He grabbed my wrist and I winced in pain hoping he didn't noticed. Sorry I forgot to say that I had a injury on my wrist.i don't really want to talk about the nightmare it was horrible. He led me out of the castle til we reached a big treaty near the lake. He had his piano in his back. We took out them from their cases and sat on a comfortable position.

He asked me: "Are you okay? I noticed you winced when I grabbed your wrist."

I said: " Yes, I'm fine just is a little bruise, I didn't even now how did I got it. "

He didn't believed me and rolled up my sweater. He gasped as he watched my bruised arm. Quickly, I lowered the sleeve. My face was bright red. Finally he said: " How did this happen to you. "

"I don't know. " I said.

He gaved the look that says "don't lie to me".

I said: " I swear I don't know, look last night I had a dream, which I remember but I don't want to talk about it yet and this morning I woke up with this... Happy."

He seemed convinced.

I said: "OK How about you pick a tune and I follow it?

He nodded and started playing the tune.

I knew what song was. Sometimes Aunt Petunia putted it. Also Emma's mother putted it once. I knew the cords so I started playing it. We also sang the words, it seemed that we both knew the lyrics to Don't go breaking my heart from Elton John and Kiki Dee.

We finished the song with a smile on our lips. Finally since I came here I could sense a bit of what I used to be before all this new world. Well taking out the Durley of course.

I asked: "Are you up to one more?"

He just smiled and I started:

Then he followed me with a smile.

In this one we didn't sang. We packed the instruments, put them on our back and headed to the great hall. Where we found our friends worried for us. After we told them we were just playing they gave us a confused look.

I said: "I will explain it to you later. " We had dinner and went off to the common room. We went up stairs. I prepared myself to sleep and after explaining to Bella what were we doing. And showed her because she didn't believed it. It was fun because they didn't believe I could play the guitar.I fell into a very deep sleep with no nightmares. Finally I was wrapping my head around the hole situation.

Finally they told us that our first flying class would be on Wednesday. Five more days. We all were super excited. My bruises started to fade, but still they were a bit painful. Sunday and Saturday were free. So we have a lot of exploring going on. Seph and me drew maps of the corridors and halls. We found two secret passages, they helped when you were late to classes.

We came across the third corridor and we heard some growls. We ran out of there. Seph and I would eventually talk about songs. He showed me a lot of songs that were awesome.

On Saturday evening we were outside in the ground playing songs. Finally the question I always tried to avoid came into the conversation.

He said: " Anna you are free to answer this, umm Do you remember anything of that night?

" Well" , I said, " I just remembered a green light and a very evil laugh, after Hagrid told us what happened I started to hear a scream of a woman. I have nightmares with it."

He said: " Well I have nightmares too. I don't remember much, but recently my sister told me how our parents died. They were killed by some Death Eaters. My imagination is so big, I imagine the scene, and that image hunts me almost every night..."

After that I hugged him. We shared the same pain. Then he asked me about the bruises. I said: Have you heard about dreams being true?

He didn't nod, I continued: " Well I got this theory that in my nightmares something happens. I always end up bruised on my nightmares, though they always seem to start the day my parents died. The thing is when I woke up... Well the bruises are real."

He hugged me. After that I felt more happy. Austin was right. I needed to tell that. We returned to our common room. I went to my room founding a card written by Sara.

Dear Anna:

Hi, how are you? I hope you are fine. We are okay. I have things to tell you, but I guess I will have to wait. Our new school is good. My brother is fine. I really really miss you.

Hope to see you soon.

With love

Sara

After that I was so happy. I found Harry to tell him. He was happy to hear about them. He watched my guitar. He smiled, I said : " wanna sing with me?" He nodded. I knew he missed a lot our music time.

I started with the tune of We can work it out from the Beatles. We jammed all afternoon. The days passed and finally was Tuesday.

We were extremely excited, well excited stays short. Tomorrow is going to be our first flying lesson. The charms as our only class, went smoothly. The best thing was free time. We went to get launch. We were very very hungry. The happiness faded as we saw the note in our common room. We had the worst luck in all Hogwarts. We are going to have our first flying class with the Slytherins. I was very angry. Draco Malfoy would be there, which means that tomorrow would be a problematic day.


	8. The Nightmare

**So, I been thinking and I want to somehow do a crossover with Disney's descendants franchise... Sorry if you don't like it but the decision has been made... I don't own the descendants franchise characters.**

So after I don't know how many days later we finally had the class we were all waiting for. Flying classes. Rough night or not that day I woke up in a good mood. As always I woke up very early and after getting ready I sneaked out of the room with my bag.

When I had the common room in my sight there was only one person. Seph was already up and ready for the day. But something was wrong. So after I walked down to were he was, he had a kind of angry expression in his face. I got closer and slowly asked: '' Seph, What's the matter?"

He said: " Look we have the flying classes with the slytherin." he let out a sight of defeat and looked to me.

My expression change as I wrapped my head around that detail. This couldn't be happening. Suddley I remember that last night I couldn't sleep and when I was ready to come up to bed I noticed the sign. How could I had forgotten that matter. Apparently Seph didn't noticed yesterday. I already got enough of Malfoy. His sister wasn't as bad as him since she focused on the classes but she didn't stop him either.

A yes.. Elizabeth Malfoy. After our awkward encounter with her and Malfoy when we bought our robes, I didn't had anymore distasteful encounters. She did act as if she was special because of her status but she didn't bullied like his brother. She was focused in her classes though it was best to stay out of her way. Poor Neville tripped and bumped slightly into her and she went nuts.

I let out a sigh remembering the real deal. Seph was clearly disappointed and now wasn't excited anymore. "Okay" I said, " We can't do something, can we?, better go down and eat some breakfast. "

We passed through the portrait and talked til we got to the Great Hall. Our first class was Potions at 9, one of the most hated. We ate and went near the class. We talked with Dylan and Victoria. Victoria was Dylan's house friend in fact there was another girl named Pauline but she wasn't that close to Dylan. It turns out that Victoria is a nice girl. Her mother is a muggle, but her father is a wizard. She told us that she can play the violin. We'll Tori was a great addition to the team.

Victoria was very kind. We could now said that we were, still are a pretty big group. It was Dylan, Bella, Victoria, Christine, Jack, Connor, Seph, and me.

This class wasn't as bad as the other ones. We got 3 hours free, in which we made homework and met Pauline, one of Vicks roomies, thanks to Vick, and then we had lunch. While we were eating Neville received a gift from her grandma. It was a glass ball. Malfoy snatched it. Harry defended him. But McGonagall was more smart and stopped him. I saw Harry and Ron saying something but I didn't put much attention. It was 2 o'clock and our next class was on half an hour.

Pauline was different from Victoria. Pauline wasn't shy like Victoria. She was a muggle borned. She wasn't bubbly like Bella. She was angry at the moment because of Malfoy. But apparently talking to us calmed her down. Later she said bye and went with her usual group of friends.

Herbology was one of the best classes and was the class next. And it was with the Hufflepuffs. We left the Great Hall with Christine and Jack. And two friends that we already new but didn't met properly. We were almost there when Jack said: "Sorry for not introduce you guys, I suppose I have the manner already. Gang this is Amber and Felix. Felix, Amber this is the gang.

We nodded and chat a bit. The class was smooth. At three-thirty that afternoon, Connor, Bella, Seph, me, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for our first flying lesson.

It was kind of funny because Connor was a bit afraid. He was a very clumsy guy. Then there was Bella. She was very excited. Seph was happy and calmed. On the other hand, Hermione was very scared. For being a muggle born with intelligence it was very impressive because she thought that a book would help her. I learned from muggle school that if something you can learn from books was sports.

It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under our feet as we marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, the excitement was regained now that we were actually going to fly. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty or so broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. My stomach twisted and my friend's eyes lit. I was nervous yes but there was something inside me,like I have had always waited for this.

Our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I glanced at my broom. It looked a bit old. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

My broom jumped into my hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. I felt an electric vibe, which was matching the feeling I had earlier. I didn't know why but I started to feel more confident. Yes after hearing Malfoy brag about his ability with the broom my confidence wasn't that high. Seph's as mine jumped into his hand. With Bella and Connor took just some seconds more.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting the grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. His scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," I heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.". She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

As they were sooner out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, that great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

That was the trigger. I couldn't last any more time. I watched him with so much hate that my friends stepped back. But I couldn't snap at him because he was already up. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."

He ignored her. I was angrier with Harry up there alone so as my duty of big sister I grabbed my broom too. I mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up I soared; air rushed through my hair, and my robes whipped out behind me -and in a rush of fierce joy I realized I'd found something I could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful.

I pulled my broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from my friends and other gryffindors.

I turned my broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," I called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" then I added: "Harry esta atento es posible que la tire. " I said that in Spanish so Draco didn't understood.

(The Spanish part says " Watch out because it's possible I throw it")

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

I knew, somehow, what to do. I leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; but I was faster and took from him the little ball. Harry made a sharp face to Malfoy but he was paying attention to me and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. He was about to take it from me when I said "Harry catch it. "

I through the ball and dodged Malfoy, who almost fall. I was watching how Harry got it. I fly towards him and both of us landed safe on the ground. I was proud of what we did. The first ones standing against him.

"HARRY AND ANNA POTTER!"

My heart sank faster that I even thought I may have had a stroke. Professor McGonagall was running toward us. I got to my feet, trembling. Holy S*#t!" Was my thought. We are so screwed.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your necks -"

"It wasn't their fault, Professor -"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil

"But Malfoy -"

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, Now." My friends where about to say something but I give them signals of be quiet so they didn't say a thing.

I caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as we left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. I was going to be expelled, I just knew it.

Harry wanted to say something to defend ourselfs, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at us; we had to jog to keep up. Now we'd done it. We hadn't even lasted two weeks. We'd be packing my bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when we turned up on the doorstep?

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to us. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with me trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking us to Dumbledore. A lot of stupid ideas crossed over my head each one worst than the last. My stomach twisted as I continued to think about what would happen.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? I thought, bewildered; was Wood some sort of thing to scold to people?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

"Follow me, you three" said Professor McGonagall, and we marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at us. "In here."

Professor McGonagall pulled us into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind us and turned to face the two boys and me.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser." There was a shocked silence. Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The kids are natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

We nodded silently. I didn't have a clue what was going on, but we didn't seem to be expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to my legs.

"She took that from Malfoy with a one hand and also he had avoided her but she took it from Malfoy and then throw it to Harry and he caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, and she also dodged Malfoy" Professor McGonagall told Wood.

"Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it and in her case James Potter. Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. Then in mi head I was like Wait! Did he said James Potter? Our father!

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. "Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around me and staring at Harry. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say. And also for her she has all the qualities of a chaser."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at me. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself as I said before he was one of the best chasers."

Wood told us to keep it a secret. But I couldn't hide this from my friends. Flying class went smooth that's what my friends told me. Apparently McGonagall talk to Hooch. We were in our way to the common room, today is Wednesday so we have astronomy at 1 am. We went to our room and slept. At least I slept for an hour maybe two. I wanted to talk to McGonagall, but she clearly stated back there that she didn't have time. So she told me to see her tomorrow.

I would tell them at dinner. We were all on our way. I was happy, more now than ever. Malfoy's face would be priceless when we get our brooms, or when we play our first match. I sat on the table and told my friends about all the talk we had with Oliver.

"That's cool, you are so lucky"

" incredible, just incredible. "

" Are you joking?"

I laughed and told them to shut it. Because it was a secret. We ate and head to sleep a little more. It was 12 when I woke up. I had a nightmare and was one of the worst. The old bruises had despaired about two day's ago and now I have knew ones. I tried to remember my dream. But I just remember the green light and then nothing. Hermione was gone. It was weird of her.

After looking at the clock I started to change. I got my stuff ready. As I got down stairs Hermione was coming up. She looked upset so I asked her what had happened and after explaining what my brother did and what she had found about what was guarding the door in the third corridor. That's why we heard the growls now all some sense. The scold I was about to give Harry was forgotten somehow, instead my brain started to have flashbacks of the little package Harid took from Gringotts and I was sure that what was in that package was in there, but I didn't know what was in the package. But it must be important, because there is a three headed dog guarding it.

I told Hermione to get ready for Astronomy. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I said in a muffled voice. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! I NOW DRACO MALFOY IS ANNOYING BUT YOU CAN'T GO AND ASK HIM FOR A DUEL."

Harry's ears were red and he mumbled a sorry. "Now tell me what happened." I said more calmed.

After all the story he told me, I couldn't be angry at him. Malfoy was being an ass with him. So I told him that he shouldn't do that again. He nodded. I told them to get prepared for Astronomy. Apparently both of them had forgotten. As we gathered on the common room, I talked to Seph. After we were all there we started walking to the Astronomy tower. I was thankful that I was able to hide the bruises. I don't need people asking when I am sure they won't be able to understand it. I don't even understand them myself. The class of astronomy is one of my favourites. After an hour of theory our teacher let us go. We were quiet. Then all of a sudden I remembered the dream.

I heard the cold laugh and the green light. Then I woke up but I wasn't in Hogwarts . I was in other place. I didn't knew that place. Then there was a purple haired girl. I didn't know why but I found myself running towards her. She was screaming and crying. This was indeed new. Then this was this horned lady who has to be Maleficent. She was angry at the little girl and was burning her with iron. I stepped in with no doubt. She hadn't noticed that it was me til she noticed something in my hair.

She took my hear and pull it. "So finally you decided to come!" were the words that left her mouth when she starter whipping my back. She was not the Maleficent I thought it was. Then she broke into crying and left me on the floor. The purple headed smiled weakly at me and said: thank you sister. I said: "Sorry but I am a bit confused, where I am."

She said: " Let me explain you all. We are twins. ( she pull out a mirror. Indeed we were, just our hair was different) when we were born they throw a spell to one of the twins of every villain in this stupid island. So you all disappeared. You were supposed to be back before but none of the twins that disappeared came, til now that you are here." Then I started to fade. I just muttered a sorry before all went black.

Or that was what I remember. Now my back started to hurt. Luckily we were already at the common room. I went to the bathroom and washed my bruises. They had started bleeding because all the movement I had done through the day.

I need to talk to someone. But I don't know who. I was very afraid of going to sleep. I was trembling. I guess that the twin I was in my dreams was real somehow. I was till confused very confused.

I wrote a letter to Sara. Telling her that odd things that were happening, but I couldn't talk to her about it directly. I finished it and send it to her with Athena.

I went again to the bathroom and instead of treating the wounds I had a bath of warm water. Every scratch I had burned and sting. After that I put on a bandage and after that I got to bed. Trying to somehow figure out this I fell asleep.


	9. Halloween and more nightmares

The next day I woke up tired the nightmares didn't let me sleep. Don't worry though, each day I get more used to it.

Today our first class was charms with hufflepuff at 11. And it was 7 so I got dressed and went down to the great hall for breakfast. My only companions were Seph and Bella. Connor was asleep. I wanted to tell them about the package and what happened last night with the giant dog, but it wasn't my business. Besides I need to help my brother in that and other people could make it visible, you know how information travels fast in Hogwarts.

And obviously I didn't know how to tell them. I can't just go and said" there is a giant three-headed dog in the third door corridor and it is protecting something." After breakfast I went to the library. I already did my homework, I do it at nights or in my free time. Sometimes I asked when I got early at classes for homework. They did saw me with a stranger look when I told them where I was going. I was again relieved that they didn't noticed my wrist. Because they were this time a hole set of new bruises, so this time was worst. That worries me a lot, even though I am okay now.

Returning to the package thing... I had no idea from where to start. But it could be dangerous and maybe valuable. Or that was what it seemed. Half an hour had passed when Seph sat beside me.

He said: "Sorry if I interrupt you but what are you doing? , I already finished my homework and I am bored. Can we play some tunes? "

I said: " You aren't interrupting but I have this question and I want an answer but so far I haven't found anything and I'm stressing, Sorry maybe later and I'm tired my nightmares came back. "

I felt bad for rejecting the offer, but now it wasn't the time. He seemed pretty excited about playing tunes.

He said: " Well then, I can help you how about you tell me the question, maybe I know the answer or we can solve this question together. "

I said: " Ok, let see the first time I went to Gringotts, with Hagrid, we not only went to my chamber. We went another with a little package in it and that I know someone wants to have it.

I have had that feeling since Harry mentioned that Ron told him in the train, but he didn't knew more til he read the Daily Profet. It said that the chamber was emptied that same day. I'm sure the thing that someone tried to rob was the thing that Hargrid took from chamber 713.

Last night my brother was running away from Filch, long story, and they without meaning entered to the corridor that was forbidden turns out that in there is a giant dog with three heads. And he is guarding a trap door. I am sure the package is in there. So my question is what's on the package? And who wants it?" I said. It must be important. To be guarded by a three headed dog. It must be someone who doesn't have a thing to lose.

He was shocked and said " How are we supposed to know, what have you being searching?" He was confused but he helped me. We spent an hour without finding a thing. We had an hour until next class. We headed back to the common room and grabbed our things.

I decided to postpone the package investigation for a while. Today the class was about the spells theory. There were a lot of people who didn't made it through. Some of us left the class happy. We had copied all. Specially Seph and me because our homework was already finished.

A week later something special arrived. We were at breakfast and the mail came 6 owls for each package were flying towards me. One landed in front of Harry and one in front of me. I read the letter, it said:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor McGonagall

Today was my first training for quidditch. Wood told me after lunch that a girl named Katie Bell would teach me. Turns out a girl named Alicia Spinet after a year of playing decided to spent more time in her study. But she was still as an alternate, that is if someone was down. I was a bit afraid because I didn't knew what quidditch nor a chaser was. I felt so bad because of that. For Wizards, not knowing what quidditch is, is like a big crime. I went up stairs and put the package under my bed and started to grab my other classes stuff.

We had to be at the quidditch field at 7. We had History of magic and transfiguration. The first one was very boring turns out the teacher is a ghost. I swear if I haven't had a parchment and quill to draw I would have fallen asleep. In the other side transfiguration as always was the best. We had fun I got extra points for handing the homework early. McGonagall was one of the best teachers.

After that I had an hour to made homework which I did very quickly. My brain was thinking of the broom. But I finished it good.

Today was it. I would talk to McGonagall and the only person who new my secret was Seph. So he will be the one coming with me. Apparently he also has dreams like that but his are not torturing him. They were in the same world because he told me his parents were Belle and Beast, which were the king and Queen. Yes... Well turns out his sister and parents were mi mom's friends. Apparently his sister put disney movies through his kid years. Leaving his dreams , I was very nervous I now it isn't the most believable thing, and it was just me .

I told Seph what was I going to do. He grabbed mi wrist and say " Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded just wanting him to leave my wrist. He mumbled a Sorry when he remember my new bruises. I was determined. I needed to tell someone, an adult.

We walked and walked and walked til we reached McGonagall's office. She received us with a smile and asked what was the matter. After handling my homework I started to explain her. She wanted to see the bruises so I pulled my sleeve to reveal a big burn on my wrist. She gasped.

"I couldn't have been hurt here ." I said. "I am not allergic to anything, and you don't have fire here." She led me to the hospital wing. A thing that I didn't want to. McGonagall seemed to understand the situation and was believing in it as minutes passed. She didn't knew who was Maleficent so I had to explain all. It was lucky that we did a Disney marathon with Emma and of course that I still remembered the Isle.

The tea was I knew actually the hole info because in one of the following nightmares before this night I was told that we were twin daughters of Maleficent, Mal and Mavs, and that this was a world called Auradon. It was the hole Disney world. So after that I didn't had to much problem understanding it all.

Madan Pomfrey was about to argue with me but McGonagall stopped her, and said " Let the girl explain you. " After I explained it she seemed very confused. Finally she understand. She gave me an ointment to help my bruises heal, heading back McGonagall said that we couldn't do that much with this problem, and I couldn't agree more with her. She told us that she was going to investigate if we could do something and if she found nothing she would go to Dumbledore for help. We left her office.

We were heading to the Great Hall when I heard a cry. I told Seph I was going later. He didn't want to leave me, but after some second he gave up. I walked and walked behind that cry. Then I found its source. It was Amber. I ran to her and asked her what was wrong. She said: " You won't understand." I noticed something in her wrist. I quickly pulled my sleeve and I said: " Well I think I will understand perfectly." After that she told me what Jafar did to her.

I was angry. The torturing was almost as worst as mine. I told her to calm down. I told her what McGonagall had said, we will have her bruises hidden til they are frequent. Why? Well because it was her first nightmare. That means that she still needs to figure out more things. She doesn't know the name of the man that tourtured her. I know it was Jafar because of how she described him. She clearly hasn't seen disney movies.

Look all I have gathered of this is that the disney villains and heroes have kids. Some of them had twins and the heroes trembled at the thought of villains having kids. Then they did a spell and one of the twins of every ser of twins disappeared. Now there is something, perhaps the connection with the twins that disappeared, that makes us go to that dimension.

She didn't even understand it at all. I started explaining. She was shocked. How someone could do that to his or her child. It was very sad. I lead her to a place were I could treat her and put on the bruise the ointment.

We went to dinner and ate in half an hour. I was almost finished when Seph came. He was a bit worried, but he didn't say something. We walked to the common room. He went to do homework the one I handled two or three hours ago maybe less. I went straight to my room and opened the door to find Hermione a bit upset about the brooms.

I said: " Look I know it was against the rules and what my brother thinks, but don't be mad he doesn't understand and just wants Malfoy to pay for something. Please try to understand. " she looked at me angry but her grumpy face desapeared when she saw my wrist. I covered it quickly and got out of the room with my broom in hand.

I went to the field. I never been to one. It was pretty big with a lot of things. Three hoops at each side. It was amazing. I wanted to fly before they come. I gave a kick and soared over the field. The air making my hair... It was amazing. Some minutes after Harry came and we began to fly together, and we started a bro talk. He made me remember about the package. I have ignored the package thing, so he told me what he knew about it. I wanted to change the subject as I didn't want to thought about it but Harry just kept talking about it.

When Katie and Oliver came he said:

"Hey, Potter, come down!''

My brother went down while Katie came up with her broom. She said: " Hi I'm Katie nice to meet you, let start with this. " I said: " Hi, umm it's okay but I must tell you that I don't know anything of it, I was raised by muggles so I am a nob." I flew next to her and began.

She started explaining the game then she continued with the beaters and the keeper, then she went with the chasers. For a summary was that the beaters which are two have bats and make the bludger that chase the players go in other direction and they try to knock the other team down.

The keeper was the one who takes care of the hoops and prevent the chasers of scoring. The seeker chases a tiny ball. If he catches them the game ends and the last ones where the chasers, three chasers per team, their work was to throw the Quaffles through the hoops and score. Each score was 10 points.

She smiled at least I understand the basics. We practiced with the quaffle a lot and I didn't miss. We practiced different techniques. Katie said we would have to practice three times per week so we scheduled on the days we were free. I enjoyed it more than I thought. Katie said that I did very good for my first time trying the game. After an hour and a half all was dark and we couldn't keep going.

As we finished we headed back to the castle, where my friends were waiting me, just Gryffindor. We headed back and slept. But I couldn't sleep longer because Athena woke me up. She had a letter. I knew it was Sara's so I opened it quickly. The letter said:

Dear Anna

I am happy to hear about you. I'm fine and also my brother. I miss you a lot. Please send me a letter almost once a week. I have see Emma a bit. I want to tell you about some odd stranger things I have been through. Last night I had a dream about a woman punching a boy. I defended the boy who seemed to worry about me but the woman beat me too. Today in the morning I woke up with bruises all over my arms. I'm scared please give me some answers.

With my love, Sara

Poor Sara, that makes three of us with this peculiar situation.

I got another parchment and wrote:

Dear Sara

I have been through that kind of dreams and just yesterday happened to me. That was the odd thing I couldn't manage to tell you. I don't know what it could be, but don't tell anyone they would think someone hit you. I think that they were not dreams maybe we had a trip to other universe but that's crazy. We will resolve this when I head back in June or at the end of May.

I also miss you a lot.

Take care of yourself

Anna

I gave the letter to Athena and and saved Sara's. Athena went straight outside into the dark sky. I feel into a deep sleep... Luckily Hermione was asleep and so she could not question my bruised wrist.

All this things suddenly were exiting, finally we knew all the basics and started to do more interesting stuff. I practiced quidditch a lot and hand my homework early as always. It was the best thing so I could have free time.

I didn't noticed that a lot of weeks had passed. I write Sara every week now and for now she didn't had those bad dreams. My group of friends is the best we are very close. I was watching Harry very close. It had been pretty smooth and chill this week. Hermione couldn't ask me about the bruises. That was good, for now.

Today it was Halloween. The day my parents where killed by the darkest Wizard of this time. I was kind of depressed. I also was asking for no nightmares today. Because my bruises were starting to fade, which made Hermione less suspicious.

We initiated with charms doing the levitation spell. Something a lot of us was willing to learn since the professor made Neville's toad levitate last class.

After all Hermione was the first one doing it great, then Seph and me and the last ones where Connor and Bella. There were a lot of tries from the others. It was kind of cool but the others aren't as happy as us. That class were only gryffindors.

The spell was called Wingardium Leviosa. The class ended kind of well. We learned all the theory. Practice was my favourite part. We were in couples. So we did the flish and flick and pronounced the words but nothing happened. We got distracted as we heard a grumpy growl. Hermione and Ron were arguing. We heard a boom and Seamus's face was black. We get our attention back and pronounced it more slowly. Mr Flitwick gave a happy scream and said " Look, Hermione, Anna and Seph did it. Look! he squeaked again. Connor and Bella did it too. " After gaining some points, we left our class very happy.

We headed to History of Magic it was very very very boring, though it was special because wicked and pretty interesting stories were told. Believe me I am not exaggerating it at all. After a long long hour of doing nothing. We finally could go. We were walking in front of Harry and his friends. They were talking about Hermione. I didn't like it. But when I turned to face them Hermione passed beside us. I made a death glare to Harry, and a talk to you later. Bella and me excuse our self with the group and ran after her.

We couldn't find her. We searched in the our room, in the common room, at the bathrooms and other clases. Time passed fast and we had classes so we had to head back to classes. Transfiguration was theory. After an hour, finally was dinner time. We were searching for someone to tell that Hermione was gone. She didn't came to any other classes. But we couldn't find anyone. We were eating already when my brother and Ron entered. Some minutes later this happened...

We were chatting when, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face.

Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. But all I could think was Hermione. Before all this troll thing we heard that Hermaione was in the bathroom near the dungeons. My face immediately drained the color. The troll was in the dungeons! "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Percy was leading us to safety this was it.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

I didn't had a choice but to follow Percy as a I was caught up on a wave of Gryffindoors. Bella was worried as I was for Hermaione but my worry got bigger whe I noticed that Harry was gone and so was Ron. How on earth does he manage to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? I couldn't say anything to Percy he would freak about and put them in trouble. I should have mentioned Hermione was in the bathroom, but I couldn't see a professor and I couldn't tell Percy, I just couldn't.

I ate some food. An hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. I felt relieved. A troll inside Hogwarts anything can happen.

I scolded Harry, He frightened me a lot. He told me every thing. At least after two months Hermione followed my words about not be angry. I went up to sleep and hugged Hermione even though we are not that close I still cared about her. Roomies care for each other.

After what happened with the troll I couldn't sleep. Harry had told me Snape was on his way to the corridor on the third level. He was possibly trying to enter or maybe he was just guarding too. He said that he thought Snape was trying to steal it but that seemed not right to me.

That put me to think it was possible that besides the dog there are other enchantments or games. I started to think, then a flashback of my nightmare: green light, cold laughter, woman screaming. I thought maybe the one who was behind all of this was Voldemort. Hagrid has said that day on Diagon Alley some think he is dead others think he is very weak. So it could be jewelry with special properties. Or maybe was a valuable stone... I had to go to the library. With that in mind I went to sleep. The thing that I was trying to avoid came.

The worst was that there was nothing I could do about it. I woke up scared and with pain. I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. I was dizzy and my head hurt. I remember a flash and the just pain. At my said was Mal. She looked deadly beated. I tried my best to aid her wounds then mine. Before Mal could wake up I started to faid. Then the image changed to a flash of green light, the cold laugh and my mother screaming in pain.

Then I saw Emma and Austin dead in the floor. I closed my eyes and when I opened them there was the three headed dog, mi head was in so much pain and my scar was burning. Then with a jolt I woke up. Bella was at my side murmuring stuff. "Shhh it's all right just a nightmare." she said. I started to breath in and out. I was all sweaty and had a bit of a fever.

I couldn't go back to sleep. At that moment I was so naive and thought this was the worst of all. I didn't knew that the next months would be nightmares after nightmares.


	10. Quidditch match

November was here. The mountains turned white, the lake froze, the forest was white. It was very cold but the uniform kept us a bit warm. All around the school was covered in frost. We woke up to a fresh layer of snow, every window was cover in frost and Hagrid was the one who was in charge of defrosting the windows and things, you could see him from upstair at the quidditch field defrosting the brooms. He was dressed with a big coat, gloves and gigantic boots. By that time I was now used to suffer from nightmares and had learned to deal with the Isle problem.

Here the quidditch season had started. And on Saturday I was going to play my first mach after a lot of training with Katie. The first game was very important and was the game in which Katie told me we had to score a lot. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If we won we would be on second place in the houses championship. I don't think I am a competitive person but I wanted to win. By the other side Wood was obsessed with it and he wanted his victory.

No one beside my gang and Harry's friends had seen us play. Wood decided that we would be the secret weapon. So we were technically a secret. But the news of us playing as the seeker and a chaser spread very quickly. We didn't knew how or who even though I thought of Dylan but he denied it. Soon there were people telling us we would do it brilliant and there where others telling us we would do bad and we would lose.

I was so lucky that I asked for homework early in the morning because know that it was finishes I had time to prepare myself. I was very lucky of having my friends taking care of me. Bella knew now about the theme of my nightmares and she didn't knew what to think. She usually took care of the bruises. They healed quick. Connor and Seph were giving me some advises about quidditch while I helped them with homework. I indeed needed a distraction of this.

I learned a lot about quidditch and it was Katie the one who taught me. We learned about some faults that were common on Hogwarts. One of the faults that could happen is that they can made you fell or put a spell on the ball but the spell only happened once a long time ago. I also heard about a game where the other team caught the snitch but still the other team won because the chasers scored 300 points. I also learned about a case when a referee vanished and turn up some moths after in the Sahara desert. Katie wasn't as obsessed as Oliver. There was still so much training, hard but smooth.

The day I was anxious about came, Match Day. I was a bit afraid I must confess but my friends were the best. They were making sure I was relaxed and well fed so I had the energy. They made sure that I was focused on the game and that I was healthy. My bruises healed fast and luckily I didn't had a nightmare. I was ready and my body was in the perfect conditions.

Now about the hole package-three headed dog thing was a bother story. So after thinking about it I came to the conclusion that I didn't need to know at all what was in the package or who wanted it. The important thing was keeping it safe and stop the person who wanted it. What I am about to tell you happened the day before the match actually. Now with a new direction we started thinking of what other things were protecting the package. Seph and I were in the library in a small corner murmuring and trying to figure out something but I stop dead as I saw on the window my brother and his friends.

They looked a bit suspicious but they were doing fine till I saw Snape across the yard walking straight towards them. Then something crossed at his mind because he stopped when he was in front of them. I noticed he was limping and the trio were very close to each other. Then I saw Snape snatching the book away from Harry which made my blood boil because I was sure that students can take books outside. I told Seoh, he was angry too but we got back to our investigation. What kind of spells would they put besides the descendant of Cerberus.

After an hour or so we came to a theory. It was that besides the dog there were five maybe more other traps. One of Herbology, one of Charms, one of Transfiguration, one of DADA and a last one of Potions. We came to this conclusion because all those classes except DADA had head house professors and why not put DADA it was defense, and of course a trap created by Dumbledore. I know it seems a bit odd but we had initially found the teachers who Dumbledore trusted the must and then it we just thought about the themes. Besides Dumbledore needed trustworthy people.

After making a sketch of the traps and their possible themes we were in our way to the common room when we found Christine, Jack, Amber, Felix, and Connor. Jack said: "Thank god we found you, the Ravens have a little problem and Bella is with them now. They said that they needed you. I said: "Ok, but what is the problem? Where are they?" They didn't answer me. They just dragged me to our place, it was down a big tree in the yards of the school.

Turns out that they borrowed a book to do their homework that was in Spanish and I had to help them translate all the content, I thought it would be something more serious. After half an hour of translating I finished. We started to head back to the castle. I already finished professor McGonagall's homework. I had to handle it for some points. As the others reached the common room I was walking down stairs with my homework.

After I told them what was I doing I watched my brother go through the portrait and I reached for him and said: "Hey bro, where are you going?"

He said: "Hey sis, I am going to the staffroom to ask Snape for the book I borrowed from the library. I said: "OK then I will join you, if you don't mind I need to find McGonagall to handle my homework. " He said: "Sure sis. " We made our way to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. Nothing. There was a low chance that Snape left the book. It was worth a try.

Harry pushed the door ajar and peered inside with me at his feet and a horrible scene met our eyes. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. That was the reason he couldn't walk fine this morning.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

I tried to shut the door quietly, but --"POTTER! "Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. We gulped "I just wondered if I could have my book back.": Harry said. "GET OUT! OUT! Was all Snape said. We left, before Snape could take any points from Gryffindor. Harry sprinted back upstairs and I was making my way to McGonagall's office. I was at mid way, when I found Seph. He said: " Finally I found you Anna, McGonagall said she has been waiting for you in her office. When you didn't showed up she told me to look for you. "

I said: " About that I'm sorry I was helping my little bro, Snape took his book, I was now walking to her office. " He said: " OK then can I join you?, I already handed mine. " I answered: "Sure, I have to tell you something. " I told him what I saw and that confirmed that Snape was taking care of the dog so probably there was an important thing, Snape would do that job if it wasn't so important. We agreed to tell the gang when we were sure what was in there. We reached the office and handed the homework.

We asked McGonagall of tomorrow's homework but she said tomorrow we would do practice instead of theory. We made our way to the Great Hall turns up it was dinner by now. As we walk the thought of Snape's wound made me think that Snape could be the one behind it but if he was behind it, it could be also that he knew when the troll came in. Maybe it was a distraction and went to the corridor where the dog was. I cleared my mind as we ate. We went back to our dorms.

Bella, Hermione and me chatted about somethings I wanted to tell them. I knew Hermione knew but for Bella's safety we didn't touched the subject. Bella asked: "Anna how are your bruises? Do you still have them? With the match near I wanted to make sure you at good." Hermione watched me surprised and worried and said: "Wh-What bruises? I told her about the dreams and all the stuff she seems a bit exceptic but she didn't said anything and nodded. I felt a big weight lift from my chest. Finally I was able to tell her. We went to sleep, I was anxious and kind of worry for the match that I had tomorrow.

Well now let's continue with what I told you earlier. I woke up very nervous. I watched the clock and it was 5. I got myself ready and took my guitar. I left everything ready for the match. I went to the common room and played some tunes to calm myself, thing that didn't work. I went to my room and left the guitar. I walked down to find Connor there. He saw me and shook his head and then said: " Can't sleep huh?? Well I bet you will be the best today." I laughed he made me feel like I was home. As I watched the clock it was half past six. Connor grabbed my hand and led me to the great hall we're the others joined. He was kind of my brother now.

We finished and went to our spot. We had plenty of time. I had to be there at 11. The hours passed by and now I was on my way. I got myself ready. I was surprised by my friends. Who had posters. The posters where amazing. All were red and gold. I like my gang, we are like a pack of wolves.

Besides they are from different houses, they were all together they warmed my heart. I saw the Gryffindor area, Harry had a banner. All that cheer gave me confidence. I know that with all the practice I had I didn't had any chances of failing. With all the screaming my brain got a memory.

Flashback : We were at the school playing songs. Harry, Sara and me. The people cheering with us owning the first prize and celebrating with Emma.

End of flashback.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. So with that in mind I reached where the team was gathering. We were deep on the lockers. All of us were changing into our scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," he said. "And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson."And women," Wood agreed. "This is it." "The big one," said Fred Weasley."The one we've all been waiting for," said George. "We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year." This was something that lighted the mood quickly.

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else." "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

I follow Katie and Angelina out of the locker room and, hoping my knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. I gave a pat to my brother in the shoulder reassuring him. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Know I knew what Katie meant, all the slytherin team had mischievous look on their faces specially Adrian Pusey who was glaring at Katie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw all of my friend giving cheers, I watched again all the posters, each of them were special. My heart skipped. All I could think of was Game on. We would win. I knew it.

"Mount your brooms, please."

I climbed onto my Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. We were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too --" "JORDAN!" "Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

That was the last thing I heard before adrenaline took my body. Angelina throw me the quaffle. I grabbed it and pass mid field when I saw Angelina and I throw the ball back to her. She moved a bit but then someone took it from her and was about to score when Oliver blocked it. Oliver threw the ball to Katie , she blocked Flint but a the bludger hurt her head... The quaffle was taken by Adrian who was spending off toward Oliver but one of the Weasley twins threw a bludger to Adrian giving Angelina the chance to steal the quaffle. She was speeding toward to make a goal. I was flying near in case something went wrong. I blocked two slytherin making a clear path. And Angelina scored. Our first goal... It felt amazing. I watched Harry, who was watching the game like a hawk sear thing for the snitch. But we didn't had time to celebrate.

The adrenaline that I felt was suddenly bigger, I could feel it in my body almost as I could feel the breeze of the wind that touched every inch of my skin, everyone in the audience watched us with that pressure that we should win to Slytherin and for now it was like this until finally the Slytherin made an attempt to made a goal which would be their first goal for their house, although they had done it with dirty work, because with the bludger they left a Gryffindor player out of the game.

(In the seats)

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were upset it was clear that they made a dirty work but it didn't count as one because the damage was made by the budger. Angelina could make her goal but soon after some cheers and some more playing she fainted. Alicia Spinett was the one who would replace her, she was also good.

(In the field)

The plan Oliver made was kind of hard to follow without Angelina. Harry just needed to focus on the snitch, the Weasley twins duty was to block the bludgers, and Oliver would defend the hoops. Ours was complicated and very complex. Because we would have to block one chaser for other chaser and if we had the quaffle we have to make passes or defend and clear the path of the chaser who had it. I manage to steal the quaffle of a chaser and I pass it to Katie who grabbed it in time.

I saw a bludger pass near Harry so Fred went to received it. The Slytherins had the quaffle. Our tries to steal it were useless or that's what I thought. I watched my friend in a quick look to gain confidence. We will win no doubt. My thoughts where flashed away by Lee Jordan's voice. He said something about the snitch. And that was it. All the players were distracted by that.

I felt it in my blood, I went forward and took away the quaffle from Adrian who was so distracted that he didn't noticed me. As I went faster and faster. Closer and closer. I was in front of the hoops and threw the ball and that's when Jordan said: Gryffindor scores!!, The first goal of our new chaser Anna Potter. As we celebrated Slytherin took a chance and then I saw it Flint almost knocked Harry out of his broom, all of the crowd was upset but Harry didn't care. The snitch was no where to be found and the slytherin still had the quaffle.

I tought they should put him out. A bunch of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs thought the same. Jordan as he commented what had happened was been scolded by McGonagall. The penalty would be taken by Alicia. Angelina wasn't okay. So she wouldn't came back. Katie got closer to me in her broom and say: "That was one of the grates shots you did back there I'm proud of you. " just with that the blood rushed through my face and gave me the energy to keep playing.

A lot of Gryffindors roared. Angry about the foul that boy have made. I had an increasing headache and for a moment I felt dizzy. The sounds out there were muffled. I pushed that away and focused on the quaffle.

I could still hear Dean Thomas saying that it was a foul and that it should be red card. Why I felt like that, don't know but for sure we didn't have more gryffindor's to put in the field. Alicia had the quaffel at the moment. I follow her with my eyes til I figured out the strategy. I went to help her.

McGonagall was scolding at Jordan because he still was talking bad of slytherin. I think that was just because she is to good and because she couldn't lower herself to what Snape would have done. Alicia was doing the penalty. I was behind her. I went near my brother. I was watching Alicia when we dodged the bludger. Suddenly our brooms made a sudden move. I thought that Harry was going to fall. I was good for now. I didn't knew what it was.

Harry gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees as I looked through the audience. I haven't felt anything like that. It happened a second time. It seemed that the broom wanted to knock us down. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Nobody seemed to care they were too busy watching the quaffle.

Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts I think he wanted to ask Wood to call time-out, I stopped him and then he realized that our brooms were completely out of our control. We couldn't turn it. If we moved probably we would lost more control. There was no air, and the movement was getting more violent.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession -- Flint with the Quaffle -- passes Spinnet --

passes Bell -- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose

\-- only joking, Professor -- Slytherins score -- A no... The Slytherins were cheering. I knew had to do something to stop it. No one was watching. I watched Harry still struggling against his broom. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went and my broom was doing the same.

I watched Hagrid staring at us with his binoculars. I was pretty sure that he was mumbling to Ron and Hermione. I then remembered a technique that Emma taught me. If I put my glasses in a certain angle with the sun, I would be able to make a signal to my friends. I did it and finally they saw my with worry in their faces. Suddenly, people were pointing at us. Our brooms were crazier. I started to roll over when I gained again my equilibrium. Now Harry's broom gave a wild jerk and swung him us. He was dangling from it. I wanted to get him but even time I was closer to him my broom became wilder.

I watched my friends, they looked at us and they were worried. I watched Harry's and I saw Hagrid murmuring something. Then I watched Hermione she was worried and looking through all the people. She was searching for someone. I looked to the professors place. Some haven't seen us, and others were worried. Snape was watching us. But also was Quirrell. I was thinking that Quirrell was the one doing these. I watched the twins come to our rescue but the broom jut got more wild. I tried hard to move forward and play because two to three was unfair.

My eyes rumbled throw the crowd. Some whispers, Seph and I made eye contact he reassured me. He smiled to me, but still I could notice his worry. I made my way down into the game. I said sorry to Katie. She told me not to worry and explained to me the technique we would be using.

My friends didn't stop the watch. The one who seemed very worried was Seph, but the others were too, specially Christine and Jack, since we are like siblings. For them I couldn't give up. I flown down. Harry was up and struggling more. Then this got worst. Harry was hanging from one hand. Ready to fall. I struggled too, and I almost fell, but I was closer to the ground. The professors didn't seem to watch us, which was worrying.

I scanned the public, Hermione wasn't in her place, actually no where to be seen. Then I watched the professors place. There was smoke and then I watch Hermione run far from there. She escape without being noticed. Professor Quirrell wasn't there. I felt my balance regaining, but it was too late. The team was so focused on us that they didn't noticed the five goals Flint made.

But that was over. After some perusing I finally snatched back the quaffle. I made it to the slythering's side. I had scored a goal, and they had their hopes up. Then we saw Harry coming towards the ground. After watching my surroundings I focused on my brother. I watched his hands covering his mouth. I watched his face a little green. It came to my mind. He almost swallowed the snitch.

He vomited the snitch and shouted: I got the snitch! That was the end of game we won. For our first game it was quite strange, but we won. I saw the Gryffindor side explode in cheers. Professor McGonagall was so happy, her face was bright red. On the other side the Malfoys were angry. I understand the girl, she was different, a lot more different. She was sometimes kind, she didn't hate that much the muggle borns.

I was so happy, I ran to hug my brother. After all he was the reason of our celebration. Then I watched my friends go all around me. They spoke all at the same time which was a little overwlming. As all the spectators of the game walked inside I was heading towards the looker room to get changes. As I passed near my brother I heard him saying that it was all Snape's fault. Something about his theory wasn't right.

When I got out of one of the changing rooms Harry was at the door admiring the castle. "Great castle huh?" I said to him. He smiled at me. "Great game sis!" he said. We both admired th Castle each of us deep in thought. I was thinking of the 180 degree turn our life gave. Harry pulled me to the wall as he put his hand in my mouth. Shortly Harry made his way out were Hafrid, Ron and Herms where waiting. They went to Hagrid's hut. I took a bit more time to think. I took my broom and flew to the door. There was Speh watching the woods, waiting for me. I lowered the broom to seat at his side without touching the floor.

"Hi" I said looking at him. He then looked at me and smiled. " It is so peaceful here, I like this spot you can see the mountains in the back." Seph said. "I think its a good spot but I think its getting late and I don't want to miss the party". I stood up and mantenido held my hand out to help him. We made our way to the Common Room to make time for dinner. The Gryfindors were thrilled and were celebrating our first win.

Later that day Harry told me what he thought of Snape. If he wasn't that naive he wouldn't had that theory.


	11. The Mirror of Erised

Christmas, that was my least favorite holiday. Who would have guessed that things would get better. There wasn't much joy an the Dursley celebration. One morning in mid-December, I woke up to see Hogwarts covered on several layers of snow. The lake was froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

Some owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. It seemed that all people was very happy about Christmas coming. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.

Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, it was so cold, the only heat was the fire of the cauldrons. "I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, on Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. I honestly don't know why he didn't pick on me, well he had picked on me once or twice so far..

My brother, who was focused on the ingredients ignored them, but I couldn't and of course my blood was boiling. At my side was Joseph who beneath the table grabbed my hand. That calmed me a bit, he is my bestie and he knows how to calm me. Thta was I guess how he picked on me by making fun of Harry.

Malfoy was more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match, he couldn't get over it. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. That day I almost hit him, but I remained calm.

Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting my brother about having no proper family. I was outraged of course Harry had me and we were a perfect little family both of us. Malfoy however thought that that was going to be painful for us. It was at some point but Harry and me were happy just the two of us, having each other's back.

It was true that we were not going back to Privet Drive for Christmas but I wasn't because we didn't had a proper family like Malfoy had claimed. We could have spent it with Emma, but we thought that it was better to spend it here. After all everybody likes Christmas and for me it was uncomfortable and to Harry took it as a normal day.

Professor McGonagall had come around a week ago, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays and we had signed up at once. I didn't feel sorry for us, but I didn't like Christmas and the reason was that the Dursley just gave us one sock each to do a pair between the two of us, and then gave us sandwiches, I remember clearly one christmas that Guinevere's mom invited us and the Dursley didn't let us go, and the same was when Emma invited us. We just didn't have Christmas as the others. It was like for being us, we didn't need or we were not worthy of Christmas.

Staying here wasn't bad at all, Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie, and Joseph asked permission for her sister to come, so he was staying and of course his sister was coming. I left the dungeons thinking of how would this Christmas be. I sighed, Seph putted his arm around me, he knew I wasn't up to tell him. We then stopped, two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told us that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. "Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." "Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind us.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose -- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron of course wasn't just outraged but was furious.

I wanted to help Ron on whatever he wanted to do to Malfoy, but Seph wouldn't let me and it was somehow lucky, because Snape came in a minute or less. He screamed: WEASLEY! Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family." "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. "I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him --". I said: "Don't worry Ron you will and I will help you, I have a few other friends who are also upset. "

"I hate them both," said my brother, "Malfoy and Snape." I nodded behind him: "me too." "Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." So the seven of us followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree -- put it in the far corner, would you?" The hall looked spectacular. Even tho I didn't like Christmas, these decoration were a lot better than the Dursley's."How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me -Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." "Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

I said bye and Jose, Connor, and Bella followed me. "The library?" said Hagrid, "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" and then Hagrid's voice was gone. We searched for the others, but they were packing. Connor and Bella were going home too. They went to the common room and get their suitcase done. We walked down the corridors and we found Hazel. She was in the same year as the Weasley Twins. Actually she was friend of Alicia, Angelina and Katie. We talked a bit. As other students she was going back for holidays. Don't know if I told you before but thanks to Katie we met Hazel.

We said good bye to her and wished good luck. We were getting closer at the common room. "When is your sister coming Seph?, I said. "I don't know Anna, she wanted it to be surprise, but I think tomorrow morning." He answered. I nodded. We finally reached the common room. I grabbed my scarf and wool cap and my guitar. I ran through the common room and went out side. Seph chasing me. Potions was the last class for today. I ran til I was in my favourite place in the grounds of Hogwarts.

Seph finally reached me, he grabbed my wrist. He took my guitar put it near the tree and pinned me to the ground. He started tickling me. It was fun til he reach one of the bruises. I winced, he immediately stopped. "What's wrong?, He asked in a glance full of worrying. " "Last night I had another of those dreams, I don't remember much but I do remember being chained and having a great pain in my stomach and back." I said almost crying at the memories.

"Oh come here" he said giving me a comforting hug. It was almost two weeks since the last dream of that kind. I was dropping blood in my dream but I just have bruises. That was something curries just 4 timesi had blood, the rest were just pain and bruises even if I was bleeding in the dream. Somtimes I wish I didn't have these dreams. "Let me tell you Anna, last night I also had a dream, I was in a castle. In my dream I slipped and open my knee. When I woke up this morning I just had a bruise. I don't know why I remember these dreams cyristal clear but...

" I understand you, I say I don't remember but the truth is I do. They are too disturbing to tell them. I don't know what people might say. They would think the worst. They only know me because my brother and me "defeated " Voldemort. " I sighted. Seph watched me and gave me another hug. He told me "Don't worry we will be fine. Now we should enjoy our hour before lunch with some music. I smiled. "Thanks, you always make me feel better" I said. I grabbed my guitar. I wished I could see Emma and tell her these, but she wouldn't believe me. My friends believe me because I'm not the only one. Christine and Amber also have them.

Yes I think i forgot to tell you but actually it's been a months since Christine started. I got it out of her though till December. She said that it was about Cruella de Vil and a little boy. It took me an hour to explain it to her. The bruises were just cigarette burnings.

He played the piano and I played the guitar. We like the same music so it was kind of our game to play a tune and the other has to guess it and play it with the other. We were in the fourth song when Bella and Connor came. "We have been searching for you two. Can we stay with you, the others are on their way here. " Bella said. "Of course, we want to spend time with you before you all head back to London." I said. Soon after they sat the others came. It was our group. We chatted with new members. We were a large group, but that was the best part.

We had the time to play three more songs. It was fun, but the dream kept me nervous. I didn't use to be worried about them because the memories were not crystal clear. Now I remember all of it and it hunts me when I am awake. I know that when I dream I travel to an island. I know that in my dream Maleficent is my mother and that I have a twin sister. I'm the only one who knows these and it will stay these way for a long time. Well, besides Christine and Amber their parents were Cruella, and Jafar. The same explanation for the situation yet we didn't have a solution. The rest of the day was fun. We ate lunch, we spend time with our friends... For being Christmas, it was good.

There were two trains leaving. One in the evening and other tomorrow morning. Our friends were going in the evening one. At four we walked them to the station and said good bye. We walked back a little sad. We headed back to the common room. In the way back I told him about why I hate Christmas. It was very difficult. He had this question since December the first. After I finished he said: " Anna I really admire you, even though they treat you bad... You are always supporting the ones you love, I feel very sorry because the best holiday was the worst for you, but I will change that, I promise that to you. "

He gave me a kiss in the back of my hand. We walked, now I was better. I had a new feeling about this Christmas. We entered the common room. I sat near the fire. I heard Joseph gasp. I watched him. Someone was covering Jose's eyes. Then the person said: "Hey little bro. " Then Joseph turned to face the person and give her a hug. "Sister you are here!", Joseph said. He grabbed his sister hand and made his way to me.

He said, " Anna this is my sister Susan, sister this is Anna my best friend. " "Hey", Susan said. But that was the last thing she said. She started crying. I said " Sorry... " but I was caught by a bear hug from her. After some minutes she calmed a bit and said: " I am the one who should said sorry. I was best friends and work colleague with your parents, my parents died the same way as yours. You remind me to Lily a lot." This impressed me. I said, "Don't worry Susan it's good to know that you are the closest person I have to my parents. "

" And please Anna call me Sus, Susan is too formal" she said with a wink. The rest of the day we talked and played outside in the snow. I had a lot of fun. We played also with Harry, Ron and the twins. We had plenty of food for lunch and dinner. I had a good time, til I started to think about tomorrow. I didn't thought that the Dursley would give us a gift. Tomorrow would be an awkward morning. The worst of this Christmas. Seph had promised me this would change but they were some things that I thought were still going to be bad.

On Christmas Eve, I went to bed with a very strange feeling in my guts. Tomorrow was going to be awkward I just new it. To my surprise there was a pile of gifts in the end of my bed. I was wordless and a little bit shocked. Sus slept with me. She watched my face and said: " You didn't expect gifts, right? " "No" I answered in a muffled voice. I told her about the pasts Christmas. With tears in her eyes she gave me a hug.

After the hug she said "Merry Christmas Anna!", I said "Merry Christmas Sus!" She had pile like mine at the end of her bed. I started with the first one. It was a letter, it was from the Dursley's and a penny. The letter was more like a petition. The asked if we could stay here all year. I replied a no and Athena flew out of the window. The second one was a cake and a Jersey color red with an A in golden. It was from Mrs Weasley. Then I had a bag of candies from Hermione and some books from Sara. Hagrid gave me a set of guitar picks of different colors and styles made of wood. Emma on the other side gave me a new guitar case, the one I had was old and though both guitars fitted it was wrong. This new case had room for both. It was like two cases pasted.

Also it had a beautiful message in a letter. I needed that message to go on with my day. By this time Athena had come back from the gifts I gave to her. I pet her and she flew out to the owlery. We got ready for our day and left the room. I already had my jersey on. Mrs. Weasley was the best. I heard my name get called. I walked towards the boys room.

After saying Merry Christmas to each other, Harry said: " Look Anna this present is for both. ". He hand me the letter. It said that this was from our father and that know belongs to us. There was no sign. I then with eagerness in my voice said: "What are you waiting open it. ".

Harry unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped. "I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is -- they're really rare, and really valuable." "What is it?" Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is -- try it on." Harry threw the cloak around our shoulders and Ron gave a yell.

"It is! Look down!" we looked down at our feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror, leaving me behind. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak. "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything." Seph was in silence looking at me. I saw him and asked "What's the matter?" but he just pointed to the door with mischief in his eyes.

I excused Seph and me and both got out. In our way to my room we said hi to the Weasley Twins. We got my instruments and went out side the common room after he had hugged his sister.

We went out side the castle to our spot. Seph had ready packed our breakfast. We sat there just keeping the others company. Then he said: " Anna, I wanted to give you this myself... " he pulled out a box and open it. In there was a beautiful pair of bracelets.

He said then; " it's enchanted... Whenever you or me are in danger the bracelet turns red. If you are sad it turns blue... And so on. " I hugged him and said: "It's beautiful the best gift ever thank you.. " I give him a kiss in his cheek. I pulled out a little box and said " This is yours, it is an enchanted necklace. It has a mirror inside and he will show you the people you care and love. So you know how they are at the moment you want.

Thanks, Anna. This is the best gift I could have had this Christmas. I think I will really need this when I want to see you on vacations. I know what are you thinking, though you will have to continue reading to figure out.

We walked to our spot. We were very calmed and happy. The best Christmas and I in that moment knew that things were going to get better. We both played some songs. Seph had become my confident and even we were all best friends he our relationship was special.

I started shivering as I didn't really had cold weather clothes and the jumper was not that warm with the wind blowing. Seph pulled me and we both entered to the castle. It was one pm when we entered the Great Hall to eat. There was Harry and the Weasley and some other kids that stayed. Sus was talking to profesor Mcgonagall. The time flew and dinner was close.

I had never in all my entire life had such a Christmas dinner. A bunch of fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce -- and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed us all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just told him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. We have not eaten turkey in our entire life and believe me is the most delicious thing. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. That pudding was fantastic. Harry and me watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to our amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

I laughed at that. I never imagined that professor McGonagall could act like that. It was Christmas after all. I got up and went to the common room. I send my friend a merry Christmas 12 o'clock. When Athena at 2 am came she sat by my side. I pet her. She was my companion. She had given me a letter from Emma. I didn't opened the letter though.

The next morning I went to breakfast with the letter in my pocket. At the common room we were just chilling and talking with Sus. Harry entered some hours later cold and wet. They had a furious snowball fight. I send him to bath, I didn't want him to get sick. Then Joseph and me watched them play Wizards chess. It was spretty bizzare

Harry suspected that he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much. After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been the best Christmas day ever. Yet something had being bothering me. I stayed down in the common room I wasn't that sleepy. Then I felt Emma's letter.

Dear Anna and Harry

How are you two doing? Merry Christmas to you, I hope you both are having a great Christmas. Guess what Austin and I are engaged! He asked me an hour ago.

Love you Emma.

I was happy and wrote her back. I send Ath but the strange feeling I had was still there. Remembering Christmas eve it came to my mind, the invisibility cloak. I heard some footsteps but there was nothing. Then I heard my brother said " Hey sis want to go explore?" I nodded and got covered by the cloak. We smiled as we went through the portrait. All of Hogwarts was open to us in this cloak. Excitement flooded through us as we stood there in the dark and silence. We could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.

For this first time we didn't want to share it with no one. "Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. "We walked quickly down the corridor. Where should we go?" I asked. He stopped, my heart racing, and thought and after a while his eyes brightened. "The Restricted Section in the library." Harry said that and I was going to say no but then I asked him why and he filled me with the package stuff that they have discovered, I was surprised about it because I had given up the investigation on that matter, but he was right we needed to go to the restricted section.

I made a mental note, invisibility properties would be useful in a future. I was thinking that the clock was one and we were two. Harry told me how much time they had spent trying to find Nicolas Flamel. Then I realized that name. I have heard it somewhere.

We set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around us as we walked. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see our way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though I could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave me creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Step ping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, Harry held up the lamp to read the titles. They didn't tell us much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand, but I figured it was Latin and ancient Greek. Some had no title at all.

One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of our necks prickled. Maybe we were imagining it, maybe not, but I got this feeling that faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

We had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, Harry looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book with just the moon as light. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. I was going to tell him that that wasn't the book, but he pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence -- the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over the lamp, which went out at once and made me jump. Panicking, we heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside -- stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, we ran for it.

We passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through us, and we slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in my ears.

We came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. We had been so busy getting away from the library, that we didn't pay attention to where we were going. Perhaps because it was dark, we didn't recognize where we were at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, I knew that, but we must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section." Oh no, that was it. We were doomed. Wherever we were, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to our horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

We stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see us, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into us -- the cloak didn't stop us from being solid. We backed away as quietly as we could. A door stood ajar to our left. It was our only hope. We squeezed through it, holding our breath, trying not to move it, and to my relief we managed to get inside the room without them noticing anything.

They walked straight past, and Harry

leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before I started exploring the room. I have never seen this place before. It looked like an unused classroom.

The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket -- but propped against the wall facing us washed something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I was now attracted to the mirror and it's scription I could read it. " I show not your face but your hearts desire."

I stared at it. First I just saw my reflection. I felt my brother come to my side. I saw a woman like me but with green emerald eyes. A man with glasses and black hair, like Harry.

I gasped. My heart was racing. More people were gathering. I can swear I wanted to see Emma and Sara and my friend in the background. But in the reflection was just my biological family. "Mom, Dad." I whispered. Harry said the same thing. But I couldn't put attention to Harry. My parents smiled. I, for the first time, watched my parents.

Aunt Petunia didn't had pictures of them and as always we couldn't ask. I watched at my mom. She put a hand in my shoulder. I didn't feel a thing. It caused me to turn around to see nothing. I felt all my happiness drop. It was only a reflection. I couldn't not watch. For a kid who doesn't knows how her parents look I was reacting smooth.

I was like hypnotized. My mom was so pretty. My dad was handsome. They had nothing alike to aunt's Petunia descriptions. Her dark red hair just like mine. Her eyes like Harry's. I noticed then a woman with red hair and blue eyes, my blue eyes. "Grandma." I muttered.

I wanted to cry. A single year rolled down my cheek as I realized that my mom was crying. I sat in the floor. Just observing. I watched and watched til I started to realize something. This mirror, it's scription. I thought for a while. It show not your face but your hearts desire. This mirror was dangerous, but yet it was magnificent. My desire was that. To watch my hole family, the ones who never left me.

I cried a lot. My grandparents, my parents, my great-grandparents all of them were there. The sight of that was really tearing me apart. All of them were smiling and waving to us. I soon discovered that Harry had exactly the same desire. We hugged, I new how he felt. Harry couldn't believe it. He touched the glass hoping for something to happen. Nothing.

How long we stood there, I don't know. The reflections did not fade and I looked and looked until a distant noise brought me back to my senses. We couldn't stay here, we had to find our way back to bed. I made my brother come back to his senses and told him about the noise. He whispered, "I'll come back," and we hurried from the room.

All the way I tried to convince Harry and myself to not come back. I failed, he was so determined and a part of me was too. We finally arrived a thing the common room. I convinced myself in an hour to nort go back. It was just Harry the on who I had to convince. With te memory of my family I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up refreshed. I had no nightmares. I felt something new I wanted to go back. I remembered the promise to myself. I got ready and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. I didn't want food, but I forced some. Glad I did because I was hungry. I looked over to Dumbledore. Then over to McGonagall. I couldn't tell them, but maybe they could help.

After I ate all of my food and went to the library. I searched for invisibility spells or something, but I found nothing. I went to McGonagall's office. I told her I wanted to talk to Dumbledore. She was going to tell me a no, but she said yes in the end. I followed her to his office. When I got there he was petting his Phoenix.

"Anna" he said. "I was expecting you, come." I nodded and said: " Professor it's is a pleasure to meet you, I came because I need a spell but... Wait you were expecting me? I asked bewildered. He didn't answer just looked at me with a glint in his eyes. " Do you know by any chances a spell to be invisible?? Well I was just thinking about it and I went to the library but I did not found a thing. ." He smiled. "You know your mother asked me that to. I remember very clear. The difference, she asked it in her fourth year. So must ask Anna, why do you want it?"

"Professor, I sincerely can't tell you but I promise you that it is nothing bad." He became a bit serious but the flash in his eyes never disappeared. He is a very mysterious man. He smiled after a while and answered "I see no harm on teaching it to you". He taught me the spell and warned me about the difficulties. After an hour and half maybe more I left his office.

There was something odd going on. He knew something, he was to chilled for the answer I gave. I left that matter aside, at that time I had to keep on with the package investigation. Indeed it was a a difficult spell but with the right amount of concentration it became easy.

I heard voices coming from the common room. I had forgotten that no one has seen me in all morning. Honestly I wasn't in the mood to argue, but I entered. The day went smoothly. To my surprise no one asked me were was I . Well, except Seph. I swear he was almost dying from the anxiety. It looked like he had forgotten my Christmas gift.

This night I had the feeling that Harry went to the Mirror. I didn't want to go after him. Tomorrow I would talk to him. The next day was very calmed. I had the time to watch my brother. He was bad, emotionally I mean. At night I waited in the common room. When I heard his steps, I followed him. I couldn't dare to talk to him. The delight in his face, yet again in front of the mirror. I walked near him. I was going to put away the spell, when...

"So -- back again, Harry?" Said a voice that I knew so well. Harry was surprised. He obviously didn't thought about someone in there with him. " -- I didn't see you, sir." Harry answered. "Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore,and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So, Anna please come out" said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry. I putted of the spell and sat next to my brother. , "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir." Harry said "But I expect you've realized by now what it does?, Or you didn't let your sister explain you. I am aware she knows why." "It -- well -- it shows me our family --" said Harry looking at me. "And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy." I was confused about that statement. Then I understood that Harry didn't came alone last night.

"How did you know --?" Harry said confused. "I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. " Neither does your sister as I recall. Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want... whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you, as your sister.

Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you

not to go looking for it again.

If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to well to stay on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed? Anna I must ask you to take care of you and help your brother but now you need some sleep."

Harry stood up. "Sir -- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?" "Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however." "What do you see when you look in the mirror?" I glare at him, that was inappropriate. However Dumbledore answered.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

We went back to bed. I knew Dumbledore had not tell completely the truth about what he sees. That was very personal. I put my mind in blank and fell asleep. Clearly I was now compromised to help Harry through this.


	12. Snape referring and the vision

**I don't own disney characters. I know that some disney characters don't fit with the year, however Anna's knowledge in Disney is half TV (the ones that were created from before 1990) and half Mal telling her all about the villains and their stories. Enjoy!**

I was happy that Dumbledore had convinced my brother to stop searching. Because of that, I didn't had to talk to him. However, today I woke up with pain in my body. Another nightmare. This one was the one worst. I even had my lip bleeding. I went to the bathroom and cleaned all the wounds. I still don't know how some of them bleed and other don't. I think that when it is heavy bleeding at the Isle I don't bleed that much and of course depending on what happened on my dream. I put on a hoddie and jeans. The wounds were hide except the one in my lip. I sat on the common room waiting for Joseph. Sus went to London yesterday.

Vacations were nearly ending. My friends would come one day before starting the term, which was the usual. The days passed fast. The first thing my friends noticed was the scar in my lips. They looked worried but none of them dareed to ask. Luckily Amber and Christine did't had nightmares through their hole vacation. It would make it easier if I told them all, but right know I couldn't. They came at morning so we got plenty of time.

That made me remember that I hadn't found anything to help my investigation, but I was snapped out of my deep thoughts when they started to ask again about the scar. I told them " I fell down" and for now they bought it.

I am thankful that I did homework early because know is when I needed free time. I had the "Nicolas Flamel" business, the quidditch practices, and if it wasn't enough, I had to watch and keep safe my brother and keep up with his deductions. I was a bit worried about the mirror. He told me that he has nightmares about our parents now, about the night they died. I know how it feels I used to had plenty of them.

I felt this need of helping Amber and Christine. I haven't talk to Sara about it, so I don't know about her parent. Their nightmares were almost the same as mine. I feel relieved that they don't have bad bruises and that they don't have them all the time. Theirs were very rare.

Let's talk about the first thing. My investigation. As the first week passed I tried to remember where I heard that name. I told Joseph and he said that he had heard Sus saying that name. Sadly we couldn't tell her. It was a lot of risk there. I wanted to visit Hagrid, so I asked my brother if I could go with them on the next visit. He said "Sure sis." . For the first time I talked with Herms about the matter. She was upset that they hadn't found anything yet. I didn't tell her my deductions, but I told her I would help.

As for the quidditch practices, they were very strict. As a chaser I had two practices. One with the team and one with Katie and Angelina. They were pretty hard, and in hard I mean exhaustive. The Weasley twins were right about saying that Wood was a fanatic. The training with Katie was smoother. I was improving a lot if you compare me when I started.

The strategies were more difficult, and because of my height and talent with the broom, I was in all of them. Wood was very strict with them. We practiced and practiced all the strategies. I memorised them, I could feel them. Wood and Katie were sure about them. The trust we had on them was the key for winning.

We were close to the cup. If we won our next match, against Hufflepuff, we would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years.

And for the other tasks I had, things were getting better. My bro had less nightmares, or that was what he told me. The mirror's matter was completely forgotten, and the investigation about Nicolas Flamel distracted him a lot. The ointment madam Pomfrey gave me was very effective. I almost forgot there is a new member of the nightmare club and it is Dylan. His mother is Gothel.

All was smooth well, the most calmed it could be, then again it was pretty calm and Wood delivered bad news. We were having a great time in the practice. The twins were playing jokes and messing around. "Will you stop messing around!" Wood yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. "Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too. "It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Oh my god that just meant that he was going to change the strategies. They weren't dirty, but if Snape was going to search for excuses better change them.

Harry still believed Snape was the one behind our accident with the brooms. He was also convinced that Snape wanted the package. I left the team hanging on the back of the rooms. I started to walk to the Great Hall, I was hungry. In the way I found Dylan. He seemed sad. I sat down next to him and asked him what was the matter.

He said: " Well, the nightmares are back. You know, Gothel is a bit demanding. I feel bad for the other kid. He lives with her forever. " I could understand his situation. I feel the same way about Mal. I said: " I feel the same way with my twin, you know. I see her almost twice a week maybe more. You have the advantage of seeing him twice a month. The best advice I can give you is that you need to know Gothel best, understand why she is like she is, and use that knowledge to better your situation. "

After his first nightmare I told Dylan all about Disney. He actually got it all and even wanted to see the movies. He even beg me to tell him some stories. Til now he has heard Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, 101 Dalmatians and of course Gothel's story.

He looked at me and said thanks. When he saw my face asked what was the matter with me. I explained all the Snape-quidditch thing. He was as horrified as I was when Wood told us. He gave me a hug and each of us went to our common rooms. I found my brother talking with Herms and Ron. Seeing Ron's face told me that Harry was talking about Snape being referee.

I found Seph reading a book. I sat next to him. I told him about Snape. He said " I thought you said that the one that cursed your brooms wasn't Snape." I answered " Yes I know, but having Snape there gives me chills. Maybe the one after our brooms is Quirrell. We haven't seen him without that piece of cloth in his head. " "You see" he said " Snape won't do anything stupid. " I breathed more calm than before.

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what we recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone except Hermione, Seph and me laughed. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes they were annoying. He explained who was the guilty for his condition. It wasn't a surprise when he said that it was Malfoy. Hermione cast a anti-spell and put him back to normal. I was very angry, but I can't do anything to help him. Hermione tried to convince him to tell McGonagall. Neville's answer made me angrier. He was accepting that Malfoy has the right to treat him like that.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. That was his answer. "You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to

walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." I agree with Ron.

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. Harry gave him a chocolate frog. Then Joseph said: "That makes me remember, I finally found what we have been searching. Follow me." I followed him to the library. "Now that we have privacy, I can tell you. Yesterday I found Dumbledore's card from the chocolate frogs. It saids Nicholas Flamel is an alchemist. "

Ok, I got up an ran to a section in the library. I pulled out a book and walked back trying to find the page. After I found it I read it to Joseph. It said that Nicholas Flamel was the only maker of the philosopher stone.

That was the answer. The dog was guarding the philosopher stone. But it wasn't just the dog. The other traps. I started to make theories of what trap could have been set. In Herbology I figured out that it was probably Devil's Snare because that plant survives in dark wet places. Just how it was in the chambers under Hogwarts.

Then I believe we have transfiguration or charms both of them have to be set. I feel that McGonagall will have a chess game or something like that, and Flitwick would probably enchant something and we need to find it or maybe a quidditch test. To play quidditch you have some enchanted objects. Well I know that the chess thing is so bizarre but the time I have spent in Mcgonagall's office she is always playing wizards chess.

I think the troll wasn't coincidence. My brother told me that Quirrell was left behind to take care of that business. My conclusion was that the next test is to defeat the troll. It makes sense because the troll vanished in a matter of seconds.

Now I am sure Snape put a test. But what test can it be? Well the only thing that occurred to me is a logic test. It makes sense. A problem of logic involving potions. Then as I recall some nights ago Dumbledore told us that the mirror was going to be changed of place. Maybe it has to do with the stone.

Joseph said: " Why do you worry so much about this. You know it. You are pushing yourself so hard. Please, Can't you just drop it for now?" I nodded and murmured an "ok, I will drop it." We then talked about my nightmares. He was worried, the last one scared him a lot.

I never had a bleeding lip before. Many a scratch or something but they weren't bleeding just opened and with a little of dried blood. Then the classes started. We where, now, two days away from the quidditch match. At this point Harry already told me about their investigation. Nothing new. Now I was very nervous. The match. It was very very important. My brother still didn't knew what to do. He wanted to play but he was scared. What if something worst happens? That was what he answered every time we asked him. In the other hand I was way more calmed than him.

Actually I was ready for the match. I wanted to show them that I wasn't going to be stopped by some accident. The only thing that I was worried about was that Harry knew that it was the stone and he had no idea about other traps besides the dog. If he goes and tries to be the heroe he was going to be in a big problem.

Finally Harry said " I'm going to play."

The team was complete, but still we were worried. Now more that ever, half a day til the match. Classes were easy. I really enjoyed taking them. I wanted to know more, I now had learned the invisibility spell, and know a potion caught my attention.

It was one that said that you can pass through fire. All types of fire, because there were ones for blue and black. This one was all of them. Of course I wanted to go with Dumbledore. He was the only one who would teach me a few things extra.

The sad thing is that now I can't go. Wood was anxious and worried, so he was making us train almost all the day. It was very very exhausting and was annoying.

It was a night before. After a very long day of training, studying, investigating, doing homework and other things, I finally was relaxing. I know I told Joseph I was going to drop it, but the potion clearly had caught my attention. I have three diaries. The first is my personal, the second is about my dreams on the isle of the lost, and the third one was for the investigation.

My third one is kind of large, I have it all. All about Nicholas, about the stone, about the traps and ,the most important, the spells or potions that I can use to pass them. Of course this was a secret. I went to the Great Hall, as always I was starving. In the way I found one of my Bros.

Jack was a very nice person. I know I haven't been with my brothers and sister of my old school, but each of us have now our own houses, our own common room, and we still have the same group of friends. Jack was very lonely looking through the window.

I could see a small tear falling down his chick. My heart mas being squished. I felt pain as I made my way towards him. It is hard to see a person you care crying. Slowly, I put my hand in his shoulder. When he saw me , he immediately hug me crying more. A couple of minutes later, he looked at me. I grabbed his hand and make him follow me till was were in a more private hallway.

As we sat down, he started crying again. I told him to tell me the problem but he refused. I wasn't sure of the thing I should do. He calmed himself and started telling me his problem. His family was passing through a very rough time. He didn't tell me deep details, but I was able to help him.

The story of my life, wasn't exactly beautiful. I told him, after all I was the one who was crying. He was kind of happy, my words helped him understand that life wasn't exactly beautiful and happy. Some minutes passed of talking, and we finally made our way towards the Great Hall. It was full of crowded people and their loud voice.

I said good bye to Jack and sat by Joseph's side. I watched him sitting besides Amber, a brunette of the Hufflepuff house. She is a nice person. I smiled to myself, they looked cute together. But this isn't the case all of us are too young to have boyfriend or girlfriend. I was starving so I fill in my dish. The food was delicious as always. We ate very fast. After saying bye to my friends I made my way to the common room.

At mid way Joseph catched up. We talked and went to the common room. The truth is that I was very tired. I haven't sleep well. The isle dreams were gone but they were replaced by nightmares with Voldemort, the stone and my parents. This dreams were way worst than the isle ones. Sometimes the isle ones were happy, sometimes not but this ones, Merlin's beard! I am just afraid to sleep.

I talked to Herms, she told me about the spell Draco put in Neville. She and Ron planned to use this spell if Snape did something wrong. We talked a bit more but the tiredness won the battle and after my PJ's were on I fell into deep sleep in my cozy bed.

Bad idea... That night I didn't sleep at all. I remember the nightmare, clear as the water. First the sharp crying of my mother, then the green light with the cold laugh. Then I saw the mirror of erised, I was in it, my brother by my side. The I saw Professor Quirrell, that surprised me a lot. With that I knew that these visions were connected with the sharp pain in my scar.

Then I finally see the stone in Harry's hand. Quirrell trying to attack him. I defended him, all went black. I saw Dudley's friend face, he was one who of his few friends who knocked me out. Then I woke up, feeling fear.

I watched the clock and it was 5 am. That meant that Ath was going to ring in half an hour. I sat and pet Ath letting her know I was wake and made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick bath and brushed my teeth. I got dressed with a comfy hoodie and some jeans.

I grabbed my guitar and went outside. I made my way to our spot. That big tree knows many things about us. I saw the bracelet Seph gave me. It was blue kind of purplish. I guess it is part of it's magic. I played a tune that always pulls out a smile on my face.

I hummed the tune. I felt some arms wrap around me. And a voice that sang: "Remember the day I set you free. I told you you could always count on me darling. From that day on, I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me some way, somehow. "

I laughed and stopped playing. "Hi, Seph." I said. He then said " Hi, Anna. Couldn't sleep? " I instead of answering grabbed his hand and said " Come on, let's go eating. I'm starving." We started walking when he said " You didn't answer my question."

I said "I'll tell you, after the big game. You know I need to go and practice with my team. " We entered the Great Hall, I watched how empty it was. There were just players of today's match and some of their friends. I liked breakfast soo much. Today I made myself a sandwich.

I made my way toward the team's room. Almost all the team was there. Harry was the one missing. I told the team not to worry. As I said that Harry entered the room. We got prepared and into our uniform. We were ready. I talked to Harry. " Hi bro, how are you? " He answered "I'm fine just a bit worried about our brooms matter.

" Don't worry, it would be fine." Then one of the twins said peering out of the door, " The hole school is out here." "Even--blimey--the old Dumby has come to watch. Harry's face change. Dumbledore? He asked surprised, dashing to the door to make sure. I followed him and after all Fred was right.There was no mistaking that silver beard.

I was happy, with Dumbledore no one could make something to us. I made a mental note to thank him and to ask him for the potion I was curious about. We did our typical ritual, we reviewed our tactics, heard the speech of Woods, surprisingly Katie did a speech. Harry was very relieved.

Out, we did our intro. It was very cool but if we had fireworks that thing would have been awesome. The tactic for this match is that Harry needed to catch the Snitch very fast. So our movements were not to score, they were more defensive. If we had the opportunity, we could easily made a goal.

We started the match with a down. Snape marked a penalty to George because he threw a bludger to him. I know that was a lie. But we just went with it. The less problems we have the better. Luckily Wood is one of the bests and he stopped the quaffle. I had the quaffle and was about to score when I heard that my bro, the one an only Harry Potter, had catched the Snitch in less that five minutes. I wish I had scored. Honestly, the Hufflepuffs were playing very good. It was difficult to dodge the Hufflepuffs' chasers.

I was very proud of my brother. It was a record. My brother came down with the Snitch in hand. The Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed. I was sure Draco did that, but I couldn't do anything because my friends were hugging me and cheering because my bro had made Gryffindor win.

As we reached the shed. Harry leaned against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor was in the lead. It was awesome. I heard a twig snap. I saw in that direction and I found a hooded figure walking swiftly down the front steps of the castle.

It was obvious that was Snape or Quirrell. Clealy the figure didn't wanted to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. It seemed that our happiness faded away. My reality was that I was very curious and confused. Finally, we recognized the figure's prowling walk.

Snape, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner -- what was going on? Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. I ,in the other hand, became invisible and flew low with my invisible broom behind Harry. Silently Snape made his way towards the forest, the Forbidden Forest.

The trees were so thick that I couldn't see were Snape was. Harry flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. I made my way deeper into the forest so I could see and hear better. Harry glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering branch of the tree. I was already sitting on a branch.

Harry climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.

Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. I couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. I wanted to hear what they were talking. I leaned forward and started to hear.

"... d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

I knew it. Quirrell was behind all of this. I strugglled to not scream, talk or go to capture Quirrell.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I --"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step

toward him.

"I-I don't know what you..."

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. As I focused again on Snape and Quirrell, Snape said "-- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't --"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

This was something that was very helpful for my investigation.

I made my way to the castle behind my brother. As I entered, Bella, Joseph and Connor said "Where have you been? " " I... I... I was with my brother talking about some stuff." The others were so excited because was had won, that they accepted my excuse. Well, two of them accepted. Joseph gave me the look, his look. I was in serious problems.

I wanted to go outside. I put the invisibility spell and went out. I sat on the stairs, looking up at the sky and smiled. Wondering if my parents would be proud, I got lost deep in thought.

I jumped when I'm heard a voice saying: "Hi, what are you doing?"

" Joseph!" I scolded. " Don't do that again, you scared me a lot." He just laughed, that made me laugh to. He then hugged me. I sighed. " I was just thinking of what my parents would do if they were alive. I also found out, like for sure, that Quirrell is behind all of this."

"Anna, I am sure that you parents are very proud, and for the other thing I thought that you had dropped it." He said very carefully. I said: " I... mm..I, well I didn't dropped it. Actually I investigated some more things... " I thought Joseph was going to be angry and scold at me, but he didn't. He just let out a sigh and hugged me.

Back at my room, I smiled at myself. After some talking with Bella and Herms, the tiredness won. The three of us fell asleep.


	13. Nombert and the Forbidden Forest

The next weeks were as normal as they could be or that is what I thought. First, Quirrell l changed since Snape visit at the forest. He had a sick appearance, which didn't help at all. I knew Quirrell was guilty of many things and I wanted to prove it. How could I though, I had no evidence and Quirrell was sick! I can't go in an tell them myself because I wasn't supposed to know what is happening, I wasn't supposed to now about Nicolas Flamel or Fluffy.

Talking about Fluffy, that was another delicate subject. We had a three headed dog in here. An obstacle stop people from coming. I didn't knew how to pass through him. Snape on the other had was... Let's just said that he was impossible these days. He was irritated by the slightest thing. That wasn't good for himself. Harry was now more sure that Snape was the bad guy.

Yes, Harry.. He was more obsessed as each day passed even if he had promise not to cause trouble. The problem is that trouble finds him. Well, trouble finds both of us but I have more luck than him and I don't act based on my instincts. Anyways he was nuts. He and his friends started to treat Quirrel as if he was a victim, giving him smiles, encouraging looks and even they would try to stop other from making fun of him. I know, I know they think Quirrell is the victim.

Anyways, another problem was the final-term tests. Just around the corner, we'll more like 10 weeks away. Hermione had started to study, she had made a schedule and had color coded all her notes. She was streesed out and made me anxious. Harry and Ron didn't mind at all about her doing that. Seph and me started writing the most important things. I was more interested in the stone's protection, but that was not a reason to not study.

I still wanted to go to Dumbys office to ask him about the last thing I needed. I have been waiting for a while now. I didn't had to wait more though becouse in the morning McGonagall said to me that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office. Finally after I don't know how many weeks. This was the last one. This potion and I was able to enter the Forbidden room, where Fluffy lived.

Well actually not I still needed to know how to pass through Fluffy. The one trap I was scared about was the transfiguration one. Well I could play it or maybe I could hide until my brother is there and solve it together... That was going to be the actual problem. I walked through corridors, I went up some stairs, and after a couple of minutes I was at Dumby's office. Here we go, I thought while saying the password.

His office was kind of comfortable. Normally you would feel this mysterious sensation as if the office itself was talking to you. This second time somehow I didn't felt that sensation. The office looked more like a common room. There was a fire and a smell of cookies. All the stress I had in me flew away. Dumby wasn't there, which was weird. The smell of black tea filling the air like the cookies.

"Hello Anna!" a voice said, " Nice to see you again, I see that professor McGonagall said my message to you. "

"Yes professor, I did receive your message but I must recall the fact that I am a bit confused and curious about your invitation."

" Sorry for being so mysterious Anna. I called you because I need to talk to you. Now tell me do you have anything to tell me?."

" No sir." I said smoothly. He seemed to believe me. Then he said , " Professor McGonagall told me about your nightmares and dreams in this world you describe as a fairy tale and call Auradon."

"About that sir, I don't know how to explain it. I think that it is real and that I have a bond with that dimension." I said.

" I see, this might take a long time you know. And there is other investigations that I need to do. So we are going to do this... You will let me know if this particular thing changes and I will be back to study more these nightmares of yours."

" Alright professor. By the way... I have this interest in a potion that can made you fire resistant, all kinds of fire. I am sure that Snape won't let me learn it. I am thinking... Well, I was hoping that you could teach it to me."

" Oh Anna, I believe that you won't ever learn it in all the years you will spend here, what has me curious is why do you want to learn it?." He said.

I felt myself getting pale. "Well I ... I..I..I.. I may have or may not heard someone talking about the potion and due to my history of fighting Voldemort I thought it might be useful."

He seemed impressed and he smiled, I let the air out of my lungs. " We better start. Shall we? " I nodded, more relaxed. The potion was easy to learn. I finally, after an hour, left his office. I had with me three little bottles of the potion.

As I walked down the corridor I thought about Quirell and Snape's conversation. Harry was sure Snape was the bad guy. However, I thought Quirell was the bad guy but I wasn't sure. Snape is the kind of teacher that almost everyone hate.

Quirell was very strange, since he greeted us at the pub on our way to Diagon Alley. That turbant of his was what made me doubt and of course his peculiar manner of speaking. Then again I could prove anything.

I was scared, someone wanting a stone, someone who didn't had a thing to lose... I was afraid of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione and me. Afraid that we knew too much. Afraid that Harry goes in to deep. I finally felt what Seph feels when I focus on the stone. Harry was exactly doing whatever he wanted and that is what I was doing too.

Apart from all this things something changed in my nightmares. I felt something different. This time it wasn't about Auradon it was about Voldemort and my parents. I saw a man drink unicorn blood and then the mirror of erised. I always used to woke up at midnight and this caused of course tiredness. I was grumpy almost all day and the stupid scar burns from time to time.

In between all this stress, and mix of emotions, Seph always found time to distract me, to find joy. He manage to play and to make me forget. My friends had all manage to try and better my life. A thing that I will always be grateful for.

First the Ravenclaws, Eyleen ( new member introduced by Dylan), Dylan and Victoria. Then there were the Hufflepuffs, Christine, Felix, Jack and Amber. The Gryffindors are Bella, Connor, Seph and me. There is a Ravenclaw boy who hangs a lot of time with Victoria, but she won't tell us about him. I guess she isn't ready.

Four of us have this connection with Auradon and their villains. Dylan, Amber, Christine and me. Dylan's mother in the dream is Mother Gothel. Amber's dad is Jafar. Christine's mother is Cruella De Vil. My mom is Maleficent, even though she is cruel and loves to hurt and torture I think it's in a way cool, I mean I don't always have dreams with Mal and mother that are bad and violent.

I understand that world since the beginning and with the Disney movies I saw thanks to Emma, it was easier. Maleficent is the mistress of Evil, which meant that Mal and I were the princesses of darkness and evil. I liked that they were scared of me and all. Besides all of this, my friends who have nightmares are also my friends in the Isle.

I always chat with Emma in my spare time. She had moved to a bigger house, but she didn't left Privet Drive. That made me think about their wedding. I was excited about them finally strat a new life.

Thinking about Emma popped an idea in my head. I could tell the Dursley about being with her some weeks. That idea faded as I was thinking about the reason why we were with the Dursley. Magic and of course the Dursley hated it. Why would they let us go when we have already started to learn spells, Potions and magic in general. Anyway, I was on the common room when Harry asked if I was in for a Hagrid visit. It was nice to see Harry visiting Hagrid and thinking he was distracted.

I nodded and told him that I was in. We went to the next classes, of course checking on Fluffy's health. For once everything felt calm. Like another day at a normal school. As free time came, I made my way into the dorms. As I lay down on my bed I wrote and remade plans for when the time came.

Soon enough Bella entered troubled. I asked: "Hey Bella, what's the matter? After that she let go. Then I knew, she also had nightmares in Auradon. For her description I am pretty sure that Hans of The seven Island was her dad. Yes mal had told me all about that guy. Selfish and he loved himself more that ever. He was angry because he made the wrong choices. You see there are some villains that actually have a reason to be so evil.. Others just made the wrong choice and were drawn by jeolusy and evil but all the villains can forget and be good, all of them have a good side.

Thank God she didn't had bad bruises. But still it was another problem. I gave her as I gave to the others a bit of the ointment to treat the bruises. I insisted that she should start studying but she said no. I stand up and prepared my things for the next class. I walked out of the door, and made my way. My friends were at my side. It was a pretty normal day if you may ask.

I told them to go ahead, that I needed to talk with my bro. When I got into the library I heard "What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" I asked. "I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide." "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told us so the first time we ever met him, " said Harry. "But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden -- anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous.

You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." "But there aren't wild dragons in Britain ?" said Harry. "Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." "So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione. We went to classes after we finished the school time we went to Hagrid's hut. After all I promised Dumby that I would take care of Harry.

When we knocked on the door, we were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made us tea and offered us stoat sandwiches, which we refused.

"So -- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" "Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts -- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. I just laughed that was a classic. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout -- Professor Flitwick -- Professor McGonagall -- " he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell -- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" "Yeah -- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. As for me I was just happy my theory was kind of true. If Quirrell had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything -- except, that the chat in the forest proved wrong.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. "Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." "Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too. "Hagrid -- what's that ?"

But we already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg. "Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's -- er..." "Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune." "Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library -- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit -- it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here -- how ter recognize diff'rent eggs -- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. Herms 1, Hagrid 0. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now we had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

At every free time I had I would go to Hagrid's hut and try to make him understam that having an ilegal dragon was a bad idea. After a good hour he would deny all the logic stuff and tell you to go back to the castle. Not in a bad way though Hagrid ia gentle and king. He won't be rude to you, never. Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching. Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. "Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"I tell her. After all it was worth a shot. I was excited but I wouldn't skip a class, though it was very tempting.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing--" "Shut up!" Harry whispered. Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all. I was almost sure the he didn't heard a thing and just pretended.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of us dropped our trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted us, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered us inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. We all drew our chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon was born. It was interesting to see one that close. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful ?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face -- he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains -- it's a kid -- he's runnin' back up ter the school." Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon. I without thinking made the invisibility spell and ran behind him. I reached the castle. He was nowhere to be seen.

After some turns and walking I found him talking to his chimps. He told them that there was something going on but he didn't knew what, but that he was going to bother us with it. I try to told the trio but they didn't believe it. We tried to convince Hagrid to leave him, set him free but he refused. While they were focused in the dragon I was watching the third corridor door and making sure Fluffy was good. I was wondering why was Quirrell behind it. It took me a few weeks but if I recall how some people described Voldemort as barely alive. It was a option that Quirrell was trying to get the stone for him after all it is the elixir of life.

I made it official, Hagrid was very stubborn. I am not against dragons but in his situation it was kind of silly to have a dragon in your wooden house. The test are coming and I everyday had less free time. I have finally found out about the stone's thief, but I didn't want to tell anyone.

Do you imagine what they would think if I just said my theory? It would be a big mess. Besides I'm should not know all of that. As the days passed Norbert had just grown bigger and bigger. It was almost the size of his house. My brother had this amazing idea of sending a letter to Charlie, Ron's brother. The letter would explain the situation and Hagrid would have to give Norbert to him. Charlie was the perfect answer. He was a Dragon keeper in Rumanía.

Finally we convinced Hagrid to let us send the letter. The following week dragged by. Wednesday night I found Hermione and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby. I laughed at that. Poor Ron, but we can't do a thing till Charlie's letter arrives. I said good night and went up stairs to sleep.

Finally, after what I felt a long time, I travel to the island of the lost. This dream was a mixture. It started very bad but it finished pretty well. I got to stay longer this time. Mal gave me a tour of the hole island. We would be the group. The Vks had a lot of popularity, it was almost a nice dream. Except for the first time. I still don't know how the "bruises" worked, with or without blood they would always appear like a reminder. The blood was not severe, the bruises I have on this world are just a scratch compared to the actual bruise on the dream.

When I woke up I felt tired and a bit sore. I knew I had bruises I just didn't want to see them. I took a quick bath and got ready. So Harry told me about the answer that Charlie gave. Two of the trio must be in the astronomy tower at mid night on Saturday. Well that matter was solved even though I was worried about Malfoy. Poor Ron was intoxicated with dragon venom from the bite and Miss Pomfrey had him in bed. Watching Harry taking care of Ron and how both of them would bring him the homeworks made miss my friends.

Then it hit me. I had been away from my friends, maybe they needed me and I was keep things from them. I went to our spot and obviously they were there, all of them. I went there and well said that I was sorry. They reacted smooth, more that I would thought. Well apparently Seph and Bella had covered my back saying that I was busy and stressed and that well Hagrid had asked me some favors. I would thank them later.

We had a group hug and then I passed the rest of the day catching up with them. I laugh but then my scar started to hurt. Then I don't know why but I looked at the Forbidden Forest. Standing there was a something looking at us. As I looked he flew away. The pain stopped. I stand up and started walking towards the forest.

I was very scared but something about it made me want to follow it. I stepped in the division between forest and grounds, I trembled. I jumped when I felt a hand in my shoulder. It was just Jack. As if I was in some kind of trance entered the forest. It was way past lunch that was for sure. Jack told me to head back. I just continued, he went after me. We both had our wands in hand. I could feel my senses becoming more sensitive.

As we go deeper I started to walk slower. Now we don't see de borders. I heard a noise. It was as if that thing was slithering across the forest grounds. I quickly turned both of us invisible. My scar started to hurt really bad. I was almost fainting, and I saw all foggy. I somehow caught a glimpse of it. There was this thing drinking unicorn blood. The silver blood drooping through his chin. Then a pair of cold red eyes looked at me.

Of course I was invisible, but still those eyes were looking. He drank again. I just knew it. Then in a flash I was the one drinking blood. Again I looked at the figure. Voldemort was here, In the school grounds wanting something. Something that was underground, that was almost stolen and it was property of Flamel and Dumbledore. Why would he be here then, to say hi I don't think so.

Tears of fear rolled silently off my face. Slowly I moved backward. I forgot about Jack but I watched the patched leafs. When I was far from the dead unicorn, I started running. I undone the spell for both of us. He was running some steps ahead of me. As we left the boarders, Jack stopped catching his breath. I just ran. I was a mess. My little brother no where to be seen, with Ron and Hermione. This was bad, really really bad. By know my scar was not hurting and the horrible flashes were gone.

Know what? I was sure that soon, soon he will enter the castle. I talked to Seph. He said that it wasn't true. That I needed sleep and peace at my surroundings. I believed him. It was true I was very tired and maybe it was an image made in my head, and maybe Jack was scared and he also imagined it.

I went to my room and tried to sleep. I couldn't, I watched through the window at the Forest. In there was Voldemort, free where he could damage anyone. I needed to tell Harry, but where was him? I then I remembered... He was handing Norbert to Charlie's friends. Going to the tallest tower with a dragon, a baby dragon, in a cage was not easy. Specially when they could get caught in any minute. I was hoping that they returned save. I was thinking of getting out and go find him. At last I just fell asleep. Thinking that he was with Hermione and that they wouldn't do something stupid.

Darkness, that is what I saw. Then a flash of light and I was again in the forest again. I saw Harry walking through the forest. Then I looked down, unicorn blood dripping down my chest. I looked my surrounds, I was the thing I watched in the forest. For a moment I was just in a corner watching the scene unfold rigju in my eyes. Then the thing attacked Harry. Darkness... I woke up with a sudden jolt. I was sweating and shaking. I saw Bella but it seems that Hermione didn't come which I think it was kind of weird. I couldn't sleep after my nightmare.

I must had been very tired cause the next time I opened my eyes a ray of sun was in my face. The morning started bad. We had one hundred an fifty points taken. Then I had no doubt. Something happened with Norbert. You got to be kidding. It was just one thing, one simple thing but no they wanted to do it them.

I should have followed them, I should... I'm an idiot. Even though this happened, an action against him or his friends and I will... I waited for my brother to come down. He was very bad. I won't push him, he will tell me, eventually. As I walked down, deep in thoughts, I bumped into someone. I just whisper a sorry and continued my walk. I found myself walking to McGonagall's office.

I handled her my homework and gave ten points for the house. She didn't tell me anything about my brother and last night. So I walked out and went to the Great Hall suddenly, I was starving. Neville was sad, he was being bother by others, same with Herms and Harry. I felt my blood begining to boil. But then I saw Joseph cheering them up. After all I think that the only ones that were normal about it was my group and Ron. It was like all Hogwarts against them, even the Weasley twins were mad at Harry.

Well I think that the fact that we are new at this helped along with our sympathy towards them. Despite that fact all was a very depressing day. My poor brother, I wanted to tell him about my dream, but I could not. He was feeling already down I was not going to tell him " Hey last night I have a dream where you got killed."

I could here the whispers: " Harry Potter; the famous Harry Potter, the hero of two quidditch matches , lose a hundred and fifty points, he and two other stupid freshmen." Being one of the most popular and admired people in school and now Harry was suddenly the most detested.

They were making me angry. Even those in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were turning their faces, because everyone had wanted to see Slytherin losing the cup. Wherever Harry went, they pointed at him and did not bother to lower their voices to insult him.

The Slytherin, on the other hand, applauded and cheered him, saying: "Thank you, Potter; we owe you one! "They'll be forgotten in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost points many times since they are here and people still appreciate them." I heard Ron said. But they never lost a hundred and fifty points at once, right? Said Harry sadly.

Well ... no, Ron admitted. It was a little late to repair the damage, but Harry swore that, from then on, he would not get involved in things that were not his business. It had all been about looking and spying. He felt so embarrassed that he went to see Wood and offered his resignation.

Ok, if Harry had lost interest in quidditch, he felt really bad. I didn't want more trouble, because trouble means taking points. I was planning on handing homeworks early and win some points participating in classes but I wasn't able to do a lot.

Even the quidditch team was being rude to him. I was the only one normal there. The rest of the team did not talk to him during training, and if they had to talk about him they called him "the search engine". Hermione and Neville also suffered. They didn't had so many bad times like Harry because they were not so well known, but nobody talked to them.

Hermione had stopped calling attention in class, and she kept her head down, working in silence. Poor Hermione, I don't know what McGonagall told them but I am sure she lower their self esteem. There wasn't so much to do. Tests were here, just around the corner and honestly we didn't have the time to do a lot of things. Studying made me forget about Fluffy, the stone, the mirror, Voldemort, the traps, all of that was gone. My head was full of spells, names, ingredients, potions, historical events, stars and moons and a hole bunch of other things.

I was walking pass the library when I found my brother. He made me gestures to listen an be quiet. I got mad at him, what was he doing! Then I heard it and saw it. Quirrell was pale and seemed about to cry. He disappeared from our sight. It was curious very curious. My mind raced, I remembered all the things I knew about him.

But I remembered something I wanted to forget. The forbidden forest encounter. Then I matched it all. It sounds crazy, but maybe I'm right and that is why I have to protect my brother. I dragged him out of that room and said " Promise me that you won't be looking after this, not anymore. " He said "I Promise. "

Harry returned to the library, where Herms and Ron studied. As always he will tell them. The good things is that their guesses are wrong, I would have more time to help him. I know how to pass all the tests. And when the time comes I will be prepared. It's funny how things are. Here we are knowing something that we should not know. Both of us have our guesses. I'm am almost sure mine is more accurate. The only person I have, that knows, is Joseph , and I won't risk him.

The options were two: go and tell Dumbledore or defeat the bad guy ourselves. The two lead to different results. One positive, one negative. The thing is that I can't risk the points left on Gryffindor.

I went to have lunch when I saw the punishment letter of my brother. The forbidden forest. I ran towards McGonagall office. As I entered very concerned she said: "Hello Anna, what brings you here? " I said " Hi, well I know that my brother has a punishment... And I saw it is on the forbidden forest. And I want you to change it... It is very... Dangerous.

She looked very serious and said " I can't, look your brother got in trouble he has to accomplish the punishment, no but, no changes. I just murmured an ok and left the office. She got to be kidding me. Even though she didn't know that in the woods, Voldemort was hunting for unicorns blood. I need to clear my mind. I went to Hagrid's, it was still midday. I asked-more like begged to tell me- about my brother's punishment.

I had no luck he was sealed, like a tomb. Now what?, I thought. Let's review... there is a stone and it has magical properties, it is hidden and very well protected here at hogwarts. Voldemort wants the stone. I still don't know for sure why. He has obviously drank unicorn's blood.

For my next move, I decided to go to the library and to do some research. As I walked in Connor and Bella spotted me and we talked. I told them that I needed to do some research about unicorns. Bella agreed immediately but Connor just sight and said he was going to look for Seph.

As we walked Bella and I talked about girly stuff. We talked about boys, muggle world, and lots of other things in our way towards the library to found the book about unicorns. She asked me about what happened at the forbidden forest and why was I so mysterious. I chuckled and said "Long story. " She answered " We got a lot of time. " We laughed.

I said " Ok, I will tell you but you have to keep it secret because am not ready to tell the rest and because it's kind of dangerous to talk about this openly. " As I finished this sentence we reached the library. We went to the magic creatures section, as I pulled the book out I dragged Bella to the most lonely desk.

She said: " Are you going to tell me now, cuz if you aren't maybe I should go. " " Ok, I will tell you. ", I answer " But please promise me that you won't follow me, you won't tell anyone and that you won't get inside the matter. " She was smiling but her smile melted as I watched her dead serious.

"Okay, okay I promise, tell me now. " "Right " I said " Well you see the day I went for the first time to Diagon Alley, we went to Gringotts as usual. Later on, here at Hogwarts, I learned that someone tried to steal something that was pulled out that same day.

Hagrid's retrieved a package and now we can't go in the third corridor. In that corridor there is a three headed dog who is guarding the package which has a stone. The stone inside is property of Nicholas Flamel the famous alchemist. Now remember when I entered the forest, I saw someone drinking unicorn blood.

I have this theory that this someone wants to steal the stone. That is why I'm here, and I haven't tell you about all this because I don't want to put you in danger." As I thought she was scared and thought I was crazy. I gave her time to understand, and started to search about unicorn's blood.

Bella told me that she kind of understood this and she said that for the better she will shut her mouth. She left to study. Then I find it, The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.

The stone is the elixir of life. With the stone Voldemort would heal and undo the curse of drinking unicorn's blood. This is not good. The days passed and I couldn't do anything. I can't tell anyone, no one would believe me.

Night came and Harry, Hermione and Neville left for their punishment. At least Hagrid is coming with them. I went to sleep. I have the same nightmare just this time I could see what happened. Harry being attacked by the thing I saw, now I know is Voldemort. The a centaur that rescues him. Then I walked up. Five am. I watched my surrounds. Hermione was there.

I wanted to talk to my brother. I walked to the common room to wait for him. My surprise was that he was there and he told me all of it. How he was with Hagrid, but then the idiot of Malfoy scared Neville causing them to switch. How he was attacked by this thing that drank the blood. How would the centaurs said Mars was read.

An word in my head "war". He then told me how he built the puzzle and that Snape wanted the stone for Voldemort. He was so sure. I talked about my nightmare. He was a bit shook. I told him also how I try to change the punishment because off this.

Harry told me how Firenze had saved him, but he should not have ... And how Bane was furious ... He was talking about interfering with what the planets say will happen ... They must say that Voldemort has returned ... Bane thinks that Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me and then you. I guess that's also written in the stars. I watched at my brother trying to examine him.

Suddenly I felt wy world falling into pieces. All this happened in our first year. I didn't know what to think even Dumbledore couldn't help us now. But then what, what could we do. I know Harry would eventually go in the trap door.

Still we don't know how to pass Fluffy. I tried to stay calm. Finally Harry told me how he got into trouble with Norbert case. They had forgotten the cloak in the tower. I was planning in try to get it but my thought was interrupted by Harry telling me that he found the cloak folded, when he opened the bed and found it.

After that I didn't do too much. It's funny how all this happened fast. I somehow felt safe. I knew that Voldemort won't come here, with Dumbledore watching us.


	14. Through the trappdor for good

The next couple of weeks I studied for the tests. Christine had asked me for help last week and that was where I was heading, before a lot of pain invaded my head. The reason, I didn't knew til Quirrell pass right beside me. That's when the pain was almost unbearable. When he walked around the corner it disapeared.

I ignored it and went were Christine was. She was very very good in almost all the classes but the one that had her very very worried was potions. I got to admit, Snape was not what I expected for a potion teacher. He was cold and he always supported his house, but to the others he was... It was worst for Harry and me because we were Potter.

You know that thing did bother me. I don't know what he has against our parents or father but we are not like them. We don't even live with them. I know it is not only us because he si an ass with almost everyone except the stinky Slytherin. It seemed that what I said about my mom didn't bother him, but something told me that he actually thought about it.

I helped Christine and she was prepared for the test and I was sure she was going to do good. The tests where here and it was very strange different from the muggle ones. First of all it was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where we did our written papers.

I have never cheated in a test never, but I have seen Dudley and his friends doing it. Though it seems that they catched someone here, because they had been given special new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anticheating spell.

Lets talk about the difficulties of the theory tests. I guess I'm starting with the point that the structure was hole way different to any muggle test I have taken. The structure was actually very weird. It asked you like very specific things. Like the exact word to a potion or spell and you had to put all the deets. I think I got the questions right, after all I studied for almost 8 weeks.

I was looking forward to the practical exams. Professor Flitwick called all of us one by one into his class to see if we could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox -- points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers and so on. Which was very exciting. Like come on it was somewhat easy and you can really watch your progress.

Snape was another story, he made us (Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws) all nervous, breathing down our necks while we tried to remember how to make a Forgetfullness potion. I believe there were people who forgot it without the potion cause when they came out they were white.

I did my best and I was somehow sure I did good but still I was very nervous. It is just a tik I have since I was in school. When I do tests I get anxious and very nervous after I take them. The bad thing is that with the tests done, we had all the time free. So of course I started to focuse on the other matter. We were sure that Fluffy was still alive. Pretty much you could go and lean on the door to be greeted by his barks.

I saw my brother worried face. I know he was scared because of what he had seen on the forest. I was scared too, anytime now Voldemort could enter the door and kill us. Just like that. Dumbledore was as in a matter of fact the only one Voldemort is scared of. I guess that is why he stayed in the shadows of the forests.

Even though we were safe inside the castle it was just scary. We always found ourselves thinking of voldemort and that he was indeed coming in and would kill us. The nightmares were worst between the murder of our parents and Voldemort on the forest we could rest. Even the Auradon dreams disappeared.

Then I remembered what happened some weeks ago when I was helping Christine. The headache... I review the pains. The first one was in the forest, and know... I was sure it had to be with Voldemort, but why did it hurt when Quirrell passed by my side. Unless... Of course Voldemort was with Quirrell, which is impossible right? I threw those thoughts away. As Seph said "you should give it a break." The question was how could I give it a break when the scar itches all the time!

Yes you heard it. The stupid scar it is always now itchin, burning or hurting. It is very annoying and it has been like 2 weeks now. That was a thing that did meesed my good mood. It started the week I helped Chris, when Quirell passed in front of me in a hurry. Something about the burning sensation made me think of Norbert, who was actually a dragoness.

How Hagrid could accept a reward like that. Then I got curious. Something I have learned from Harid is that my furry big friend likes drinks. Proof of that was his red face on Christmas. When people is drunk they don't actually think of what they said, do they? And they don't actually remember what they said... after some time. I know that with this way I could take information. I know this because I have seen this. Then Quirrell's named popped in my head. I hurried down stair and rush out of the portrait. I was going to Hagrid's place. I had this little thorn ache deep in my brain.

I saw my brother coming towards my direction. I could hear him clearly. "Don't you think it's a bit odd," he said, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

He had clearly came to the same conclusion. The difference is that I already have a name, I just need a confirmation. Little proof that I'm right. The bastard of Quirrell was behind all of this. He had been voldemort's mule all this time. Hagrid was a trustworthy friend but if you know how to manipulate him, you would now all his secrets.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" "Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" "Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." That's it, I thought, it is a possibility that Hagrid knows the person that played with him. No it is not a possibility is a fact and facts means that they are just true. He saw the four of with a stunned look and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head -- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he -- did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "Well -- yeah -- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep--"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. All went to hell, Quirrell had fooled and used Hagrid. My poor friend. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey -- where're yeh goin'?" But I barely heard that because I made myself invisible as I ran back to the castle. What should I do, what should I do. I ran straight to the Gryffindor tower. Stumbling in the proses and bumping into some folks, whojust watched the air with confused faces

I told Joseph that I was going in. I told him to cover me. He tried to stop me but I made myself invisible again. I got my hukulele and ran straight to the door in the this corridor. I wouldn't let Seph convinced me that I should hadve stayed. I bet Quirrell knew all and was just a matter of time that he entered.

I made my way into the corridor on the third floor. There was Fluffy wide awake. When I opened the door I started playing and he fell asleep. I passed through the trap door closing it. I heard Fluffy take his guard position again.

It just came to my sences that I was sitting on something. I felt something get my feet. I assume it is a vine. I then started to relax so I think more clear.

I felt the vines loose their grip in me and I feel hard on the floor. Two traps passed. Fluffy and the herbology one. It was devil's snare. One trap of my guesses was right. Then i started walking. It was a big dungeon and I found a place to hide til the theif came in.

I will be honest, I was afraid. I didn't knew if the thief was coming thus I could get trapped. Then I thought about the challenge. I wasn't good enough to beat Mcgonagall if it was chess and playing wizard's chess was very very dangerous. Not to mention that if I fail I could end up dead.

After some minutes I guess because it felt like hours, my head started hurting. I saw a shadow walk through the corridor. My scar was hurting so bad that I couldn't even pull my head up to look at the thief. After some more minutes the scar did not hurt. But the slithering shadow was gone.

Or that was what I thought. I then took of my invisibility. I was walking towards the door all became dark. I tried to woke up but my head was pounding. I didn't dare to open my eyes. I tried to open them some time after but my eyelids were just too heavy.

\--In the Isle--

I woke up with a scream. I know it is Mal. I rang again through those corridors that I have ran many many times. There was Mal, in the floor bleeding heavily. I then ran between her and mom. This time I couldn't even talk because she burned me with iron and then she hit me and kicked me. I felt like I was about to die, when she stopped.

I was bleeding yes, but not as Mal. I then took out the medical provisions my sister steals every weekend. It is funny how we look alike but at the same time we just are so different. I somehow manage to put her in bed. She was way worst than me and she needed help.

This would obviously leave some scars. Now I cleaned her wounds and wrapped them. Then I did the same with mines. I let her sleep and started walking through the mansion. I heard mom, she was angry but her voice showed sadness. " Oh Diaval, how I wish those brats were your daughters.. But you are not him, the one who made me fell in love, the one who cheated on me. That stupid God." I was shook and after that I heard steps coming my way.

I was quick enough to move out of the way and back up again. When I entered the room Mal was stirring. I went to her side and said " Hay Mally how are you feeling? " she just gave me the face. I chuckled. " You know what sis.. I think that our mom has change since she had us.. Maybe she is blind with revenge and pain."

She answered " Well I think you are right because now that I think Sleeping Beauty's father and Sleeping Beauty locked her here when she did nothing wrong. " I just smiled. We loved mom even though she gives us scars and black eyes. You know the ordinary life as a villain kid. We don't hate our parents even if they torture us because we know it is not their fault. We will use all this anger toward the real bad people.

Anyways we are still scared of our parents. You don't want to be here when they are angry, you don't want to be late at home when it is dinner, you don't want to be seen helping others. You can't do anything good, I mean you can't show it.

After some minutes Mal fell asleep again. I decide that I would go out and look for food. I took just a few minutes because Jay had some food in the storage of the hideout. I made a note and told them what had happened and said that when we could we will come. After Mal ate the food and gained some energy we went to Hell Hall, our school. It was funny and I liked the fear we caused.

After class Evie went to Carlos's house with little Carlos and Jay, Mal and me walked at the forest near our house. We played a bit with Sher Kan cubs. Mal had hers and I had Daemon. Some time after Jay went home and we decided to train the tiger pups. It was funny how all was in its right place.

Luckily Maleficent didn't notice us not being there. We just got to our room when all went black.

\--

Harry's pov

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." I said

'You're mad!' said Ron.

'You can't!' said Hermione. After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!'

"SO WHAT?" I shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if

Gryffindor win the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would

have done, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" I glared at them.

" You're right, Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

" I'll use the Invisibility Cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.

"All – all three of us?" I said a bit confused.

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" said Ron

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful ..."

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too." I tried to make sense.

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner the three of us sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered us; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to me any more, after all. This was the first night I hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break. Ron and I didn't talk much.

Both of us were thinking about what we were about to do. Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.

"Better get the Cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. I ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. I pulled out the Cloak and then my eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given me for Christmas. I pocketed it to use on Fluffy – I didn't feel much like singing.

I then ran back down to the common room. "We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us. If Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own –" I said

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," I said hurriedly putting the Cloak behind my back. Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

I looked at my grandfather's clock by the door. We couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," I said , 'this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll – I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

I turned to Hermione. "Do something," I said desperately.

Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror.

'What've you done to him?' I whispered. 'It's the full Body-Bind,' said Hermione miserably. 'Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry.'

'We had to, Neville, no time to explain,' I said . 'You'll understand later, Neville,' said Ron, as we stepped over him and pulled on the Invisibility Cloak. But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good thing to do . In our nervous state, every statue's shadow

looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.

At the foot of the first set of stairs, we spotted Mrs Norris skulking near the top.

'Oh, let's kick her, just this once,' Ron whispered in my ear, but I shook my head. As we climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on us, but didn't do anything.

We didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

'Who's there?' he said suddenly as we climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. 'Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?'

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at us.

'Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.'

I had a sudden idea.

'Peeves,' I said, in a hoarse whisper, 'the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible.'

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

'So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir,' he said greasily. 'My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.'

'I have business here, Peeves,' I croaked . 'Stay away from this place tonight.'

'I will, sir, I most certainly will,' said Peeves, rising up in the air again. 'Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you.'

And he scooted off.

Finally we were in front of Fluffy's door. You could hear a harp playing inside. Snape passed Fluffy. We open the door and the dog started to wake up. I quickly started to play the flute Hagrid made me.

After the creature was sleep, we opened the trap door. I gave the flute to Hermione and gave a jump. Soon after I felt my other two friends land beside me. Hermione was quick and she got away from the grips of the strange plan. We were a little panicked as we started to feel the vines trapping us. I heard Hermione telling us to stop moving and to relax. I did and quickly was with her beloved the massive plant.

Ron on the other side was getting more and more aggressive and the plant started to squeeze him. Suddenly Hermione said it was devil's snare. Tyen she let out a sight and said that how was she making fire. "You are a wizard dummy." I said a harsher than I intended.

After Ron was free we made our way. I stopped dead on my tracks as I looked from the corner of my eye. I entered a little room an there it was. My sister's wand, but no trace of her. She was here... What if Snape had her, what if she was hurt. This gave me strength, a motive to continue. I grabbed her wand and showed it to Ron and Hemione. Both of them looked at me surprised and Hermione said "We got to keep going."

\--.

In Auradon

In Beast castle there was a big discussion. There they were the parents of the "disappeared" twins. Whether almost all the parents wanted their other kids back, there were a few that were more scared of the villains twins.

Beast let out a roar, making all the room look at him in dead silence. He then said: if the kids are on the island, then they will never get out. I don't think there is a problem with that. Have you seen your kids... They need their brother or sister. I can't stand watching Ben like that, even if he took it well. " after some more talking they agreed to make their twins come back and if there was something odd going on, they will cast the spell to make them go.

\--

Anna's pov

I was at a dark room. I didn't knew what had happened then a light and Mavs came out of me. Then she said that we were being separated. "That means I will never be you again right." I said. We hugged each other and wished luck. As she disappeared I began to open my eyes.

My head was hurting pretty bad. I felt weak. After Mavs leaving I felt less heavy, I felt relief as the scars and bruises went away. Carry two souls in a body was exhausting. I watched Quirrell in front of a mirror. The mirror of erised. It was too much right now I was very tired. I felt drowsy and looked blurry. In all of this I let my body do what it needed. As I fainted away I heard Quirrell and a cold voice laughing.


	15. Last day of school

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in the chapters. Hope you are enjoying the** **story, I made a change in a characters name Jose is now Joseph. Enjoy the chapter!**

Harry's Pov

Hermione was reading the riddle from Snape's challenge when I felt dizzy. Everything went in slow motion as I watched a figure walking out of me. The a boy I was once or twice on dreams was there Hermione didn't even noticed. I think his name is Dopey Jr, I well I don't remember well if I had more of those dreamed. . Then he winked and disappeared.

Everything went to normal. Except that I felt different, less heavy and a bit tired. Hermione then said " I got it." She gave me a potion but my mind was set on the thing that just happened. This was not voldemort. I had a lot of questions bit I shrugged them off. I needed to rescue my sister.

Hermione had her own doubts about what would happen to me. She then said " Harry, you are a great wizard you know?".

" And I am not as good as you. " I answered. Then she let go and said "Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery and -- oh Harry -- be careful!

" You drink first so you can help Ron. Are you sure this one is the right one? " I said.

She answered with a positive and she drank. After knowing that she went back I drank it. It was like ice flowing down my throat. I then went forward and saw someone I didn't suspected before. There he was, not Snape nor Voldemort. It was Quirrell.

Some feets from me was a body. I was afraid I came late. Her red hair spread on the floor. No movement. I ran to her as I screamed " You! You killed her. Anna please wake up sis."

"Relax boy! She is just sleep! And yes it was me. Who would thought that poor p-p-profesor Quirrell. Know how can I get the stone. Master what do I have to do?" Quirrell said.

My sister started to move. I hugged her. Then Quirrell looked at us and made an enchantment. Ropes fell from the roof and tied us down. Each time we fought to free ourselves the ropes would become tighter.

Anna's pov

I woke up with a pair someones arms around me. I felt as Harry put something in my pocket and then ropes came down wrapping me. I fought it but they tightened. I stopped fighting immediately and relaxed. I nedded to concentrate. Think think think I said to myself. What Quirell didn't knew was that Harry gave me my wand. I felt it on my pocket and after some relaxed moments I got a grab on it. I casted my invisible enchantment. The ropes disappeared and Quirell grunted in anger. I made my way to Harry and tried to free him. I failed to do so, I whisper at Harry to relax and to try and think of something.

I hide myself and waited for Quirell. Planning something was our best chance so I thought about the situation. Once again Quirell asked "Master what should I do that stone is no where to be found." The a new wicked voice answered "Use the boy!" That was the voice I heard before I fainted. My scar started to burn, I couldn't let Quirrell hurt my brother. " Potter come here! Tell me what do you see?" Then Harry said something about him and Dumbledore. Which from my perspective was a pretty bad lie. Then the scary voice screamed " He is lying! Let me speak to him, then we will find the girl!"

With panic in his face Harry watched Quirrell taking off his turbant. I made my way behind him. I needed to be with him, I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch at my touch, knowing it was me. The view was horrible. In the bald back of the head of Quirrell was a face with red blood eyes, nostrils that look as the ones of a snake. His skin very white. I was right Voldemort was with Quirrell.

I was still bad from earlier and I just focused on bits of conversation. Now Harry screamed "Liar. My parents were very brave. I will never join sides with you!." The there was all still muted and the scar burned. Then Quirrell launch himself to Harry. I then revealed myself and grabbed Harry's hand. I stood one feet ahead of him. Then Quirrell touched us. V

He had one had in me and other on Harry. I was in so much pain I almost fainted dead away. There was a sound that didn't go with the scene and it was Quirell's pain screams. The pain I felt began to fade. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe what I was watching.

When Quirrell attacked, I had grabbed his hand when he touched me. He now didn't had hand because it turned to dust. Whenever he touched Harry or me, he would burn to dust. Harry the launched himself and touched Quirell's face. I helped him with his back and soon enough Quirrell was dust.

"Noooooo." the wicked voice screamed " You fools don't know what you are doing." I grabbed Harry's hand an put myself in front of him. Voldemort then as a spirit passed through us. He took some energy from us causing us to faint. We'll that was what I thought. I didn't want to believe that we were actually dead.

Before it all was black I saw that Harry had something on his pocket. Now that Mavs is gone I couldn't go to the Isle of the lost. I thought I was waking up but instead of being at Hogwarts I was in a white room. I heard some footsteps behind me. I won't lie I was very scared. I decided to cut it and in a swift move I was watching the person that owned those steps.

Immediately I felt my knees drop. I started crying. Nothing that I did could stop me. There she was, the person I wanted to meet but never got the chance to. The woman I only imagined of but never saw til the mirror of erised.

"Mom" I whispered. I felt her arms hugging me and cuddling as if I was a baby. The warmness I dreamed of, I was feeling it now. She started to humm. It was so smoothing and after some minutes I didn't cried.

Finally she said " Hey baby, you know I have been taking care of you even if I am not there. You know I am here for you. I will not be able to see you some of the times."

I snuggled more and said " I know mommy, I just wish I could be more time with you. Harry also misses you. "

" Oh, baby! " she laughed " You both have a life ahead, even if dark times come, you need to see always the light. Live your life and open your eyes to love, be kind to others. But if you really want to know, when it is time you will be with me and your dad. "

I had a smile on my face. She is so beautiful ans kind, I also wanted to know what was this why could I see her. Soon enough she started to shine. She started to fade away and with one last hug she disappeared, I at that time wasn't aware of how souls work and all. Then I saw something it was far but as the seconds passed I could see it closer.

I then could saw it. A pair of beautiful green eyes where staring at me. "Seph?" I whispered. " Where am I? My head is killing me." He answered " Shh, don't make too much movement. You are at the infarmary. Dumbledore found you, he was afraid he came too late. He destroyed the stone after talking with Flamel. He is coming to see you after he finishes talking with your brother. "

I didn't answer. I just sigh. It was all happening fast. The memories came flashing and the questions after them. I could feel mom's warm smile and her hands cupping my head.. Seph said goodbye and then Dumbledore enter.

He said "I am aware that Joseph told you about the stone." I nodded. "Well if you have any questions you can ask now." He finished. He obviously knew a lot I didn't and the shine in his eyes was full of wander and mischief.

"Sir, I just have one question, Why Quirrell could not touch us? I mean he was dust." I said. "Well, that's a hard question to answer. But it was your mom. When she died she gave you protection with the most powerful magic. Love. Everyone who is attempting to hurt you or Harry will be burned. Specially if it is someone who serves Voldemort." he said

" Thanks for the rescue professor. By the way about the nightmares I have, they won't happen again sir. You don't have to worry " I said. He just smiled knowingly and left. Then Pomfrey came with some medicine and told me that I could go to the feast. After the medicine I felt really good. Well physically because my head was thinking about the recent events.

After some more resting I finally left the infarmary with Harry. As we made our way to the common room I told him about mom. He just smiled and enjoyed the story. I felt like he was upset I was able to see mom and talk with her but I couldn't keep it shut. He deserves to know what mom had said. When I entered all my gryffindor friends came. They were worried. They left for the feast leaving Seph and me behind.

He said " Hey, did you know that the others left. I mean Mav and Anderson." "Yes, we don't have to worry about that matter anymore." I answered as we skipped through the hallways making our way to the feast.

When we were there it was decorated with Slytherin colours. I wasn't happy about it but I was happy that we were alive. I could feel the stares. Someone had taken more points from Gryffindor. It all became more intense when Harry entered the room. Luckily Dumbledore came.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and ninty two; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. It was something very annoying to see. You could hear the frustration of the other houses. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. That's it suckered, I thought.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First -- to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

"... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second -- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves -- they were a hundred points up.

"Third -- to Mr. Harry Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and fifty two -- exactly twenty points down Slytherin. if only Dumbledore had given Harry and his friends more points.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. His eyes glistening.

" To Anna Potter, for her excellent deductions and bravery. Twenty points. " he said winking at me. He knew, that old men knew that I had solve it. I didn't care about the points, he knew all along that I would eventually go in. We had the same points as Slytherin. If just he had given me one point more.

Then he cleared his throat, and silence.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

Seph, Bella and me were cheering. The rest of the houses were smiling. Finally Slytherin was down.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye. That man had new feelings for Harry and I didn't want to know now.

I just enjoyed the party cause soon we would be heading back to the Dursleys.

\--

At the Isle of the lost.

Mal was in her room when suddenly a bright light appeared. She saw her sister stepping out the light. They hugged and Mavs said " Sister this life is over, I am staying here forever. Those stupid auradonians undid the spell." We hugged more and came out the room to tell mother.

For the first time she was her. When we told her she cried and hugged us. "My babies, I am sorry. I don't know what happens. It is like something bad takes over me and though I fight it.." she said.

"Don't worry mama, we understand." Mal said. Then we spent time with her telling adventures. She laughed and gave us advices. She was so caring and we cuddled. Then she warned us about herself giving us chance to go to our hideout.

All the VK except some like the sons of Gaston, had parents that would be good and then something would made them be bad. Some of us had made theories. One thing was sure, those villains who had been revived were more affected. Though we were pretty sure that Gaston was never good. Well what I mean is that he has always been crazy.

I felt it was up to me and the other twins that were gone to found out what happened to our parents. Without evidence, clueless and with our parents turned against us we will do what is necessary and with what I learned from Anna I knew deep inside we would figure out.

As weeks passed we started to build alliance and found enemies. We didn't found anything the weeks prior and honestly we were giving up the hope. Each of us knew the real story of our parents, and it was so frustrating that we could not do somethings. Days became a routine, the investigation was forgotten and we were now used to all the mistreatment. To pass the days we sing songs and we study almost all week.

\--

Anna's Pov

After the fest and the victory of Gryffindor, we made our way to the common room. Seph and I stayed a little longer. I told him what had happened and he was just listening. Seph then gave me my ukulele. I honestly thought I had lost it. Turns out that Dumbledore gave it to him after he rescued us.

I started playing a tune that we both know so well. We were sitting by the fireplace, I was humming. I looked at his bright green eyes. Was it love? I honestly don't know. I put my head on his shoulder as I started to sing.

" Somewhere over the rainbow

way up high,

and the dreams that you dream of

once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow

bluebirds fly

and the dreams that you dream of,

dreams really do come true

Someday I wished upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me "

Some of my friends and my brother must had trouble sleeping because they were all together near us listening. Seph joined me as wi both finished the song.

" Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

And the dreams that you dare to

Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well, I see trees of green and red roses too

I'll watch them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds

of white

And the brightness of day

I like the dark

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

And also on the faces of people passing by

I see friends shaking hands saying

How do you do?

They're really saying I, I love you

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow

They'll learn much more then we'll know

And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

Someday I wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dare to

Why oh, why can't I?"

I then hummed til the end of the tune. After it I watched that all were asleep. Seph and I took them to their respective rooms with a little bit of magic. We then all slept. Tomorrow was going to be a new day full of surprises.

The next day I woke up fresh as a lettuce. I went to the bathroom and had a shower. As I made my way down my stomach made a sound. I was very hungry. After skipping through the empty halls, I finally entered the room full of breakfast smell.

When I was mid breakfast, the rest came looking relaxed. Seph took the sit next to me. I was waiting for the others when a letter fell in front of me.

The letter said :

Anna, I have to talk to you and Joseph. There is nothing wrong but nobody has to know about this. Please come to my office.

Professor Mcgonagall

After we ate our friends went to the common room because the grades where in the beds. We told them we would go in some minutes. After they were out of hearing range, I told Seph about the letter.

We both skipped quickly through the halls. Whatever it was, it sounded like she wanted us right now. We entered the office to be welcomed by a small smile.

She cleared her throat and told us to take a seat. " Well, I most say I am proud of you two. Your grades are perfect. There are other few that have good grades like you. I called you here cause we have to discuss a very important issue. How come you didn't tell me the nightmares where over?" I sigh, I thought she was going to scold us or something. She was quite serious when she asked.

" Well, I told Dumbledore professor and I kind of forgot. " I answered. Then Seph said " Yes and with the winning of Gryffindor, it made me forget all about that matter."

The professor smiled, she wasn't mad, just conserned. After we went through the door she said "By the way nice song you sang yesterday. " We giggled as we were red as a tomato. She winked at us and continued to sign the letters for the next year. What the hell was all that about. Miss Strict was laughing with us. I smiled to my self we had definitely broken the woman.

We made our way to the common room, today was our last day. Tomorrow we would go back to London, which was a shame. The rest of the day we packed and played with our friends. Night soon came and we fell asleep pretty easily.

Next morning we had a quick breakfast and made our way to the front door of the castle. The carriage carried us and our trunks to the train station. We were lucky to be early because we found a compartment with lot of space for all of us. I think we were like twelve. We'll I don't know actually, but we were happy.

The hole ride to London we laughed and sang. It was so refreshing to be with friends. This year had been quite different to the past ones. I do missed Emma, Austin, Sara and Ashley, but here at Hogwarts it felt like home. I couldn't stop thinking about mom and her advice.

Open you eyes to love she said. Was she talking about Seph? But I'm only 12 I thought. She also said about dark moments... Well I didn't had the time to think about it more because we were having such a great time. When the lady in the cart passed we were a laughing mess.

We laughed so hard that Christine and Victoria almost had an accident. I was so excited to se Emma and to be at their wedding. Who knows what the future holds. Hogwarts has truly changed my life for good. I stared at the window as we entered the station. The mother of the Weasley was waiting for her kids with her daughter. Sus was waiting Joseph.. All of the wizard families where there. I grabbed Jack and Christine and together went to the muggle station. I said hi to their parents while waiting for Harry, a while later he came with the Weasley's and Hermione. Behind them was Sus.

After exchanging goodbyes and having a misunderstanding with the Dursleys, each of us went our separade ways. Ready to send our owls in order to stay in contact. As we made our way to Private Drive, I was wondering if the next term was going to be like this one.

We entered the house as it was very late. We went straight to our room before Uncle Vernon could say a thing. Then we went to sleep. After all the food we ate at the train, we were awfully tired. We were happy to. I really wanted to know when was Emma and Austin getting married.


	16. Anna is what? and The Burrow

Harry's Pov

It was another boring day, Anna was still asleep. It had been a nightmare since we came back here. The next day since our arrival, they took our trunk, wand and what not to the cupboard underneath the stairs. We just had Hedwig and Ath, both had lock on their cages. They had few weeks of freedom before Vernon put the stupid lock.

They didn't let us go out. There were exceptions but those were once in a while. Actually there was one moment between all of this that was awesome. Not even into a week since we came back and Emma was getting married. We were excited as Anna and I were part of the ceremony. The wedding was beautiful, from the church to the party. We danced all night and we ate and had much fun.

The Dursley let us go for three days, the day before the wedding, the day of the wedding and the day after the wedding. We stayed at Emma's mom after the big party it was very nice. It was just happy you know and for three days we had a break from the Dursley. I thought they would marry without us but I was wrong. I think being in our situation kind of gave me low selfsteem.

Come back to our actual situation it was kind of depressing. They didn't talk to us unless it was necessary. It was kind of obvious that they were scared of what could we do. Specifically Dudley who trembled at first. Now he is back to his normal self, taunting us.

Vernon wanted silence but Hedwig and Ath had other ideas. Owls can be extremely loud. I tried explaining uncle Vernon that they wanted to be free, but he just screamed. Hopefully today was different. I came down to have a miserable breakfast, but Anna didn't came down. This was weird because she was up way before me. I went upstairs to look after her but I just heard a voice.

"Sorry, Miss Potter. You can't go back to Hogwarts, it is very dangerous. Please don't be upset with me I have to. You must not go to Hogwarts. Terrible things are about to happen. My master will not be happy about this."

I opened the door to find nothing but my sister. Now being a wizard this situation wasn't strange at all, but there was something about that voice that unsettled me. The sight of my sister was the problem. She was not moving, breathing little by little. She didn't look asleep, she looked unconscious. I went to her side and tried to wake her. I couldn't. I was growing worried with each second.

I asked for permission to go out. They almost said no but they finally, after some scared yelps of Dudley, said yes and I went to Emma's. I was very agitated when I went to her door. Emma changed her happy face to a worried one. It had been three weeks since her wedding and they just came back from their Honeymoon. Between breaths I told her about my sister not waking. She asked me for more symptoms but she just looked bad. She said Anna needed to go to a hospital. Emma for the first time went to the number four of Private Drive. She rang the bell and Aunt Petunia answered.

She asked if she could see Anna but Petunia denied. Aunt Petunia didn't like us talking with other people and thought that everyone who was nice with us had to do with Hogwarts. She even close the door in Emma's face. Emma ran back home and told Austin. Luckily Austin was a lawyer. When he found out about us last year he began working on a way to free us from that life. Emma told him that Anna was very sick and the Dursleys would not let her see Anna. With that he started to whisper to himself. He then went upstairs and he started to work on a quick plan. The Dursley though Anna just had a cold or something, they even thought before that that she was acting all of it.

He got some things in less than an hour and went out. Emma tried to smooth me but I was just so worried. She said to me "Shhh. Every thing is going to be fine my boy. Let us do all the work, she is going to be fine. You will see." What if my sister didn't wake up, what if.. After some moments he came back saying that in a couple of hours they could take Anna to the ER. Austin ask me if he could talk to me.

He said " Harry as much as we want to adopt you two, there is still a lot of work to do. Right now because of your sister state it is easy to win the case. She would come with us. All I ask of you is patience, because even if we won with your sister now there is still a chance that she doesn't stay with us for the rest of her life. Your parents didn't left anything that can help us and they could have somethings that covers them. So don't get your hopes up, I'm doing everything within my power."

I answered "I don't care if she is free just for a few months and then she comes back to this hell of life. We can survive this. Just please take her to a hospital, she looked pretty bad and I am worried. "

You know, yes it has been a hard life, but we knew that we could not leave the Dursley's house yet. We don't have actual proof of them being nasty and because of that Austin can't do much. Either way I would never get my hopes up. Either way we just have a two months brake from Hogwarts I thought to myself.

Austin just nodded and his word became true. Anna was going to live with them til she was good. He almost lost the case but Anna was getting worst. The bad news was that Anna had to come back here and that we couldn't live with Emma yet. Austin came with the judge and Emma. Austin carried Anna to the car where Emma was wating.

They took off to the hospital with Anna. Look I know the Dursley would take a chance to let us go, to cut all relation with us. However this was different, if Emma was our godmother then we could have gone with her, but she is just a friend me love and we couldn't do anything.

The Dursley were pissed with me but they were too afraid to do a thing. The days kept going, eight days had passed and my sister was still unconscious. The most depressing thing was that tomorrow is my birthday. I never celebrated a birthday without my sister. I felt really lonely. To add more to this, the Dursleys were the worst. After asking Dudley what was the magic word, hell exploded. It was my distraction. I knew Anna was well in Emma's care.

Uncle Vernon made me wash his car, mow the lawn and what not. Actually I was getting pretty tired. Since Anna had been gone, Uncle Vernon said that some important people were coming. I have been doing a lot of chores and me messing around had its price. The dinner date was tomorrow, and once again they ignored my birthday. After all Petunia gave me lunch, which was a sandwich. After that I went to my bedroom, where I fell asleep til the next day.

I never thought I would be this miserable. It was hard. My sister still unconscious, and I couldn't tell anyone about the strange voice. I was pretty sure that voice had something to do with my sister. Then the Dudly was a pain in the ass. I really was looking forward to return to hogwarts even if I still had to wait a month.

I remember clearly my birthday, I woke up and after breakfast I went to my room and stayed inside for quite a time. After some more minutes I was bored and went to the yard. I won't lie I was very sad. Today was my birthday and none of my friends had sent letters. I still had hope. As I was there I watched a pair of big green eyes.

They disappeared as Dudley came outside. Then he started to taunt me as always, specially because today was my birthday and no one had send a letter. Emma and Austin said that when Anna was better we would celebrate but I still felt lonely. Specially if my sister was still in the hospital bed unconscious. Finally he got bored and ask me what was I thinking, because he remembered it was my birthday. I answered " I am thinking what is the best enchantment to set this bush in fire.

He got scared and then Aunt Petunia came. She made me clean the house because the guests would come today for dinner. Let me say that it was worth for the little time of fun. After giving me bread and water she send me upstairs where I had strict orders to be quiet and pretend I was not there.

Emma's POV ( Return to when Austin put Anna on the car)

I was in the back seat when Austin came with Anna. He put Anna at my side and drived as quickly as possible to the ER. I tried waking her through the hole ride. "Anna, baby. Please wake up, baby. We need you. Austin she is running a high fever! " I said at some point between the hospital and the house.

We finally arrived at the hospital. Doctors were waiting for us as we called a few minutes prior to our arrival. They took her in. I wanted to go in but they would not let me. I was bad, this girl who changed my life was now unconscious and in danger. I felt useless. Austin was upset too. He was worried. Harry was all alone in that house. He didn't knew how Harry was going to handle this. The worst that it was actually eight days before his birthday.

Harry has never been actually away from Anna. Not to say that Anna was sick and Harry could not come. It was a pretty bad situation. No one could see him, if you showed at the Dursley's you would just get a no and the door shut in your face.

After two long hours of waiting, the doctor finally came. He said " Well are you miss Potter's family?" we nodded and he continued " Well, she was enchanted by a powerful creature. This isn't dark magic but it is not ordinary magic." She needs to stay here so we can have track of her vital signs and to check on her. Only one person can stay with her at night and at day she can have visitors all the time. She is in the room 205."

Austin said thanks and we both went to her room. Let me explain, Austin and me.. Well we are wizard and witch. We made a promise to not let Harry nor Anna know about this till the time comes. Dumbledore is a crazy but wise man and we trust him. We are at St Mundo Hospital.

When we entered there she was looking pale and fragile. A single tear slipped through my chick. It was amazing how in a short time they became part of my world. To look at her like that even if we know she has no risk. I sat by her side, holding her hand in mine. Austin looked at me and said that he would go home to work in their case. I was the one that was go to stay with her all day and all night. I was relief to know that Susan March my friend from Hogwarts was attending Anna.

As the days passed there was no reaction from Anna. Eight days she had been unconscious. Today was a special day. It is Harry's birthday. We called him in the morning and said that we would do a celebration when Anna gets better and also to tell him that Anna would have his presents. It was lucky that none of the Dursley were around at that time.

We spent almost two weeks waiting for a change. My mom came almost every day in the mornings so I could go and shower. She was worried to. Finally on August thirteen Anna woke up by herself. Even though she was awake her fever started to go up. The doctors checked her and gave her some medicines. St Mungo is a good hospital not just because it uses magic but because almost all their equipment is muggle.

After they gave her the medication she said " Who are you? Do I know you? Where is mi brother?." with each question she was getting agitated. I smooth her and told her that she had been unconscious for almost four weeks. I told her that Harry was good.

She didn't believe about Harry. She said "Are you kidding me? Do you know them? They would torture Harry, make his life miserable. I need to go with him." while she finishing her rant she tried to get up, but her legs were wobbly and she fell in my arms.

Anna was still unaware of us been from the magic community, that was a pro. She didn't recognised us till a couple of days more which was August fifteen. I did send Dumbledore a letter updating him. However he didn't send a reply and that was kind of odd. Anna spent almost all day sleeping. Now that she was better and actually remembers us, we updated her in the hole situation omitting of course that we were wizards and that we were at St Mungos. Sus had change her nurse so she won't recognise her.

She wanted to go to Harry but she was still weak, though not as weak as before. She could walk now but she would get very dizzy. She didn't like it at all being in a hospital. That evening the doctor told us that a house elf did the spell. Knowing the kind of magic they called another elf and undid it of course Anna was unaware of all this. Anna thought she had a cold, a really bad cold. After almost a month of being in the hospital Anna came home on August nineteenth.

Harry had been writing us since August the fourth. We had updated him all. We assumed that the Dursleys stopped being asses. We were wrong. When we came home today he told us, in a letter, that his friends had saved him from the Dursleys. He didn't told us much though. After a couple of days Anna asked if she could go to a friend house.

Harry of course wrote her a letter and it was understandable that she wanted to see and be with her brother again. I was just a bit concerned about the house elf that made the spell. I didn't want to leave her.

We let her go. After all her friend was Sus bro. I told her that we would take her to a meeting place due to her cold still having her drowsy. Anna send an owl. She said thank you and was very excited. After l we needed time to help them. We left her near the leaky cauldron with Sus brother. She waved a bye. The boy took her hand and both entered the place not before nodding his head at us in a way of greeting. We both watched pleased that he was protective and wouldn't let anything happen plus I think he knows because Sus told him. It was funny that in his first year Anna had mention both of us and Selh didn't thought about us he didn't had a clue. We then came back to our house, where mom was waiting. We told her about Anna. She was happy that Anna had recovered perfectly relatively quickly.

Harry's Pov (The day the Weasley's saved him)

It's being some days since my pretty unusual birthday. Anna was still unconscious but her vitals are good and Emma had promised to keep me informed. What was very horrible was that I have been forced to eat salty food and been treated like a prisoner for four days. It is very difficult to explain how did I get in this situation. Well remembered the dinner with the guest? Well when I came up there was a house elf named Dobby, he said that I must not go back to Hogwarts. Of course I was angry at that but I became more when he told me that he had stolen the letters my friends sent to me and the letters to my sister.

So long story short that elf made the cake fall into one of the guests head and then and owl enter, the thing is that the guest left kind of angry and Vernon said it was my fault and he punished me putting bars in my window and to shut the door with a few locks. So that has been my life.

Hedwig was still in a cage very upset. Afte a soup that left me more hungry, I decided to try and sleep a little. I head a sound but I thought I was dreaming. Then something very bright pointing in my direction. I finally woke up to find Ron and the twins in a flying car. Yep like you heard a flying car. They broke the basrrs and I opened the window. The twins asked for my trunk and other stuff but I told them what the Dursleys did. Then both went down stairs. They were very fast at doing their things cause soon they came up with my stuff. Best of all was that they didn't made a sound.

They asked me for my sister but I actually didn't wanted to talk about it so I just said that she wasn't here. They put my stuff in the car and I started to climb up when Hedwig let out a screech. It was fair because I forgot she was there, but because of that all went to hell. Vernon let out a scream. " HARRY! SHUT THAT BLOODY ANIMAL UP!" He said. Actually you could hear his steps. I tried to move quick.

I swear I almost made it. I was about to jump to the car when the door opened. Uncle Vernon grabbed my ankle. With Ron grabbing me from the arms. Ron said "What are you wating! GO GO!"

You could hear uncle Vernon scream "PETUNIA! THE BOY! HE IS ESCAPING!" Fred pressed the throttle and the car went forward making Uncle Vernon fall from the second level of the house. The last thing I heard was aunt Petunia scream. "See you next summer!" was the last thing I said. The ride went smooth. I told them about Dobby the house Elf. They were unsure about what to said. Then I told them about Anna. After telling them the basics, Hedwig made a hoot. I then freed her. She flew by the car.

Soon enough we landed at a house. It was an amazing house. It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigpen, but extrarooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic (which, I reminded myself, it probably was). Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lopsided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read, The Burrow. Around the front door lay a jumble of rubber boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.

"It's not much," said Ron.

"It's wonderful," I said happily, thinking of Privet Drive. We got out of the car.

It was very tall and you could feel the coziness. One of the twins said "Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly, and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going,

Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the top at the..." Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The three of us wheeled around.

Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"Ah, "said Fred.

"Oh, dear," said George.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of us, her hands on her hips, staring from one guilty face to the next. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

"So, "she said.

"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice. "Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"

All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over us?

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I've lived - you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding a finger in Fred's chest.

"You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -"

It seemed to go on for hours. Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away. "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said. "Come in and have some breakfast. By the way, where is your sister darling?"

She turned and walked back into the house not hearing a thing about Anna and I, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle, and I sat down on the edge of my seat, looking around.

I had never been in a wizard house before. The clock on the wall opposite him had only one hand and no numbers at all. Written around the edge were things like Time to make tea, Time to feed the chickens, and You're late. Books were stacked three deep on the mantelpiece, books with titles like Charm Your Own Cheese, Enchantment in Baking, and One Minute Feasts - It's Magic! And unless my ears were deceiving me, the old radio next to the sink had just announced that coming up was "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

Mrs. Weasley was clattering around, cooking breakfast a little haphazardly, throwing dirty looks at her sons as she threw sausages into the frying pan. Every now and then she muttered things like "don't know what you were thinking of," and "never would have believed it."

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured me, tipping eight or nine sausages onto my plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," (she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate) "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -"

She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

"And you!" said Mrs. Weasley, but it was with a slightly softened expression that she started cutting bread and buttering it for me.

At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, redheaded figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to me. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught his mother's eye and bent his face over his plate without another word. Nothing more was said until all four plates were clean, which took a surprisingly short time.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last. "I think I'll go to bed and -"

"You will not," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again -"

"Oh, Mum -"

"And you two," she said, glaring at Ron and George. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to me. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car -"

But I felt wide awake and said quickly, "I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming -"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject -"

And she pulled a heavy book from the stack on the mantelpiece. George groaned. "Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden -"

Harry looked at the cover of Mrs. Weasley's book. Written across it in fancy gold letters were the words Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. There was a big photograph on the front of a very good king wizard with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. As always in the wizarding world, the photograph was moving; the wizard, who I supposed was Gilderoy Lockhart, kept winking cheekily up at us all.

Mrs. Weasley beamed down at him. "Oh, he is marvelous," she said. "He knows his household pests, all right, it's a wonderful book . . . ."

"Mum fancies him," said Fred, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," said Mrs. Weasley, her cheeks rather pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Yawning and grumbling, the Weasleys slouched outside with me behind them. The garden was large, and in my eyes, exactly what a garden should be. The Dursleys wouldn't have liked it - there were plenty of weeds, and the grass needed cutting but there were gnarled trees all around the walls, plants I had never seen spilling from every flower bed, and a big green pond full of frogs.

"Muggles have garden gnomes, too, you know," I told Ron as we crossed the lawn. "Yeah, I've seen those things they think are gnomes," said Ron, bent double with his head in a peony bush, "like fat little Santa Clauses with fishing rods . . . ."

There was a violent scuffling noise, the peony bush shuddered, and Ron straightened up. "This is a gnome," he said grimly.

"Gerroff me! Gerroff me!" squealed the gnome.

It was certainly nothing like Santa Claus. It was small and leathery looking, with a large, knobby, bald head exactly like a potato. Ron held it at arm's length as it kicked out at him with its horny little feet; he grasped it around the ankles and turned it upside down.

"This is what you have to do," he said. He raised the gnome above hishead ("Gerroff me!") and started to swing it in great circles like a lasso. Seeing the shocked look on my face, Ron added, "It doesn't

hurt them - you've just got to make them really dizzy so they can't find their way back to the gnomeholes."

He let go of the gnome's ankles: It flew twenty feet into the air and landed with a thud in the field over the hedge. "Pitiful," said Fred. "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

I learned quickly not to feel too sorry for the gnomes. Soon I had the hang of it. As Mary Poppins once said "In every job that must be done there is an element of fun you just need to find the fun and snap, the job is a game." We started a war and there were gnomes flying across the yard. We ended in a tie. Turns out that playing quidditch has strength our arms. Then there was Ron who was pretty good at it.

Fred had the last gnome. He threw it very far it was super cool. I wished that Anna was here, but she is still unconscious.

Just then, the front door slammed.

"He's back!" said George. "Dad's home!"

We hurried through the garden and back into the house. Mr. Weasley was slumped in a kitchen chair with his glasses off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the little hair he had was as red as any of his children's. He was wearing long green robes, which were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night," he mumbled, groping for the teapot as they all sat down around him. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned ...

He then realised u wss here and then Mrs. Weasley started talking about the car. It was really weird. I had seen my uncle and aunt fight but this just felt weird. After what seemed an hour, the argument ended with a Mr. Weasley saying it was wrong to go in the car. Anyways Ron lead me to his room.

Once there we started talking. The days started to pass and no signs of my sister. Though Emma's letters were smoothing, I knew that my sister was still unconscious. August twelfth came and I woke up with Hedwig in the window with a letter.

It said:

Dear Harry

Today Anna woke up. She is a bit confused and disoriented. She didn't recognised us but she was worried sick for you. We are now waiting her recovery and the doctors are working on the cause of this.

With love

Emma

Finally she was awake. Happiness was what I would have alm the day even if it was raining or.. I am just soo relieved. My twin who was in a bad state but stable was finally awake. After that my days at the Burrow were the best, it's not like they weren't before but after I was worried about Anna, now I know now she is good and that Austine and Emma will do a great job.

Aww man what a great day. Just great mu sister had finally woke up.


	17. The reunion and a meeting new friends

I want to say something. I want to knourw if I should write more about Harry or I if shouldn't ? Anyway I will try to have a bit of Harry. But Anna is equally important as Harry. Hope you are enjoying and if you have a suggestion please let me know I would appreciate it so much. By the way, there are some buildings that on actually London would be impossible to exist

* * *

Anna's Pov

Not even two days in Seph's house and I was already getting used to a normal routine. Dumbledor, as the wise man he is, already knew I was here. The cards came three days after I arrived and we started planning the trip to Diagon Alley. When our cards arrived Seph wrote letters to our friends. Turns out some of them had already bought their material, others were going later on the week.

Harry in the other hand was going tomorrow to Diagon Alley with the Weasley's. Yep, that's right Harry was finally far from the Dursley. Ron, Fred and George had take the flying car of their dad and actually drive to Privet Drive to save Harry. Cool huh?

So we actually set an hour to all meet at the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there all were there except Harry. Can you believe it? Mr. Weasley explained that it was the first trip with Flu powder for Harry and that he should be just a few blocks away. We headed to the only place we could go to draw out money. Gringotts Harry and I still had enough money for this year so I entered with Seph. I wouldn't miss a chance to go on that hell of a roller coaster.

Ahh yes! Gringotts one of the best places. When we came oout I saw our semigiant friend. "Hagrid what are you doing here?" I asked. ""I was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid. "They're ruinin' the school cabbages." " Thanks for helping him out of there" I said. "You are welcome Anna!"

Hagrid had found him in knockturn alley which according to Seph it is a very dark place. "Harry!" I yelled. He came running and gave me the biggest hug ever. "I missed you too bro! " I said. Well after a little talk and some more hugs we went to buy the materials. In Flourish and Blotts we all watched a man who was an ass. He grabbed Harry and took pictures with him. He obviously forgot I was there. He is a male chauvinist, you could see it from afar. Trying to charm all women, please! His name Gilderoy Lockheart. Even Hermione was dreamy, can you believe it?

At least Ginny was normal. She had been just there at her mother's side. She is very shy and I think she feels a bit overwhelmed with Harry and me here, well more Harry than me. I can't imagine what young wizards and witches grew up listening to. To have the saviours, the ones and only shopping with you...

Anyways after a better day at the alley and watching the Great Arthur Weasley punch Lucius Malfoy, meeting properly Hermione's parents and having a talk with the youngest Weasley, Sus, Seph and I returned to their house. It was weird to not see my friends but Seph had told me that they were worried because I didn't answered their letters.

He also said that he had told them that he will tell them once we were at the train and that I was fine. Their house was fancy and it was a pretty big house just for the two of them and a guest. It was nice and it felt like home though.

As I went on watching the house once again, I noticed the picture of a man who was very familiar. Too familiar, but nothing came to my mind. Sus came and I asked the little question that was bothering me.

"Who is he?, have I seen him before?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes, I immediately regretted asking. She just said: "He is the man I love, but he left without telling and then one day he appeared on the Newspaper. He is now gone, imprisoned and probably drowning of madness. I still have hopes that he will return." then her face changed to an angry one as if she didn't want to feel sorry for that man.

After having that answer I hugged her and forget about the man and the picture. She didn't answered the second question but after her reaction is better to stay far from it. After all I shouldn't have asked something so personal.

Then Seph, who watched the scene called me and we went to the back yard. He told me "That man was Sus boyfriend, he was kind of a dad to me or that's what I have seen from some old fotos. I don't remember him quite well. Sus took a lot of time to recover from him. She told me he was a couple of years but I think it is maybe more older and that he was a great wizard and person. Then he did something even my sister had trouble accepting. Now she is just very mad at him for what he has done and at herself for feeling sorry for him. She can't throw his pictures away. "

Now her house was in a very nice place. She has a really really big garden. If you wanted you could expand the house and have more than 5 bedrooms and it still have a big garden. Anyways they told me this was called Grimmauld place. Number 11. In front there are a series of apartments. The street was pretty quiet and the house itself was located in a good spot. It was near a lot of places and the best of all was we were really near of Diagon Alley if you compare it to Private Drive.

Anyways now it has been quite a time. This was a nice kind of life, the most normal it could have been with a wizard family. No closed doors, not cooking all by me or Harry, no chores... I have been able to do all the homework and even we went to know all London. Sus and Seph even took me to a theater, it was so beautiful. Ath was coming and going. It was pretty awesome that after being a lot of days inside the cage she was able to fly. Today I am going to have lunch with Sara and Ashley. We finally had the time since Emma's wedding to see each other. We had a great time.

Both told me they were doing good at school and that they were already looking for universities even though the still have a lot of years ahead. After that, their parents came to pick them up and Seph came for me. We walked a few blocks before entering the house. As September the first was coming close, I started feeling weird.

I still have trouble remembering what happened the night I fell sick. Even Harry told me what he heard and nothing came til tonight. You see it's been long since I have had a nightmare. It had to be today, a couple of days before going to hogwarts. I saw this creature that was weird. It's ears where bat-like and it had big green eyes. Then it said something of being sorry and that I'm not supposed to come back to Hogwarts.

I woke up with a jolt. That was it. Something or someone did something to make me feel sick. Then I realised it couldn't be, because Emma was with me all the time. It couldn't be magic, unless... No it can't be, I'll just ignore but then it is possible that she hides this from us. Seph then entered and said " Are you alright? I heard something and well I thought something happened. "

That brought me out of my thoughts. I said " Don't worry, just a dream. I guess I'm just worried about the fact that there is a creature that is behind us. That's all." I said distracted.

He answered " Don't worry about it. Harry is with the Weasley's he is going to be alright. And I will protect you with my life and so does my sister. "

After those sweet words I relaxed and gave him a kiss in the chick after saying good night. He then left the room. Our two last days were actually pretty good. We spent almost all day inside playing tunes. Susan was working as always. She works at St Mungos. She is a midwife there. She said that after the first war she felt like this was the best. All her auror friends including her parents and my parents were dead or ill for life.

She thinks that it's not worthy. After all the pain she had to live, it is reasonable. Though been an auror must be exciting. Anyways it has been super fun actually I have never had this fun before. The two final days passed relatively quickly. Now we were walking through the streets to King's Cross. It was very close or well I felt it pretty close.

Finally we made it, luggage and all. Ath was a little anxious but she calmed a bit. We were now next to the entrance to platform 9 3/4. Sus entered the barrier with me because I told her I was insecure. She luckily agreed to do it without questions, and after that all went good.

At the other side we met with Seph. We then went on the train and Sus went to St Mungo. We were now in the train, after some minutes we found our compartment. In there were Christine, Jack, Dylan and Amber. After some more minutes it was almost full. The squad was once again reunited, except Bella who was with her brother.

As the train started to move I heard a voice in my head. "Why are you going? It's dangerous. Why didn't the spell work? I told you. You must not go back. " I perked up. " Can you hear that? " I asked. "What are you talking about? " Christine asked "Yeah, I don't hear anything. " Jack said.

"Nevermind guys I jut had a rough night. That's all. " But Seph was watching me. He was the only one of our friends that knows what happened to me during summer. He also knows about Harry and the house elf. Must important of all he knew something I didn't remember, which he didn't told me yet.

I don't care honestly that he knows more than I do, I know he knows something because he has been staring at me. I am just tired and worried.

SEPH POV

After Anna said something about hearing anything, I just stared at her. Sus was at St Mungos the day Emma took her. She was the nurse that attended her. Well while she was asleep.

Okay so after my sister told me about Anna I made her spill the tea. Turns out Emma and Austin are her best friends. It's funny how Sus went to their wedding and Anna didn't noticed. Emma told Sus about Anna but Sus didn't told me really what Emma told her all those years before we even met.

Dumbledor apparently ordered her to stay under covered till it was necessary. I have actually seen Emma once, when I went to the hospital to see Anna. She was very nice and you could feel how much she loves her.

So Sus already knew about Anna before Christmas, she knew that Emma has looked after her all this time. Actually Sus knows something about the house and people where Anna and Harry live that upsets her. She doesn't want to tell me that either.

It starter to become frustrating. Emma would told Sus the stuff, Sus would be angry. Then she would calm down and when I asked she just avoids it. My best guess is that Dumbledor knows something about the Potter's and he wants to have an eye on them.

The thing is that Anna must not know that Emma and Austin are wizards. The irony is that the thing that made Anna sick was the same house elf that put Harry in trouble. Anna knows it is a house elf or well she thinks it could be it. Ah yes we figured it out in the hospital. When Sus told me I was a bit confused. Who could have ordered their house elf to make sick one of the saviors? And why a house elf?

"Seph! " someone called. I jumped at the sudden voice and came out of my thought. It was Anna. "I'm going to search for my brother, do you want to come? " she said with a bright smile.

As my other friends laughed at my reaction, I said "Sure, let's go!" We then both started walking up the train as we we where almost at the end. "So, why do you want to talk to your brother, I supposed you would see him at the end of the ride." I asked her.

" Well, we came early enough and all the Weasley came up except Harry and Ron. I'm sure that creature did something. But that is not that important. I wanted to see Ginny. " she said calmly.

" Why do you want to talk to her?" I asked her. " Well Hermione talked to McGonagall and she is sleeping with Bella, Herms and me. Plus when she came she looked a bit off. " she replied. I had already gotten used to Anna's protective attitude. It was surprising that she already had taken Ginny under her wing. It was sweet, she will always put her friend's life before hers.

" Well, then let's go then. I want to see if I can grab something to eat cause I'm hungry. " I said. Anna then laughed and said " You know what? I'm hungry too. Let's buy the food first and then let's find Ginny. "

As we continued our search for food, we came across the compartment where Bella and his brother were. Her brother was pretty tall and looked nervous. Anna said hi to him but stayed talking to Bella about the Ginny matter. I sat down at the side of her brother.

"Hi, I'm Joseph but you can came Seph." I said. " Hello, I'm Thomas." he said. "Well it's nice to meet you, but we have to go now see you at hogwarts." said Anna who had finished her talk with Bella with a wink.

I wave a good bye and followed Anna. "Pretty short conversation you got there." I said trying to annoy her a bit. She just laughed and said something about that it was not a conversation. We continued our quest till we reached the kitchen that was at the start of the end part. We told the lady our order and pay. Then she gave us the food and we continued walking.

Let me talk to you about the food. God it was just delicious. We even order something extra for when we finish with the breakfast. Yeah I know we are eating a lot but come one the food is delicious and plus Anna needs energy because of quidditch.

I remember that Oliver even made a special diet for just Anna and Harry. Of course Anna and Harry didn't followed most of it. It was mostly about eating five times a day and to eat healthy.

Finally after half an hour we finally found Ginny, who was with Hermione and Neville. " Hello, how are you?" Anna said as she took seat besides a very blushed Ginny. Hermione asked if Harry was with us and well Anna said she haven't seen Harry in all the day. Hermione was worried after that but Anna just said that they would be perfectly fine.

" Anyway, ready for this year?" I said trying to change the mood. " Ahh yes, talking about new year... Herms did you told her?" Anna asked pointing slightly with her head to Ginny. " Tell me what?" Ginny asked very very quiet. The minor's expression changed." Well young one, you are sleeping with us at the dorms!" Anna said trying to be dramatic.

" Really? " she asked exited. " Yes! I know, I wrote the letter to McGonagall. I can't believe she said yes." Hermione said.

" Thank you." Ginny said returning to be shy. "Are you alright? , you seem a bit off." Anna asked. "Actually you do look a bit pale.." I said. She indeed looked off. She was pale and had little bags under her eyes as if she didn't slept.

"Anyways we can talk about it when you want... See you at the castle babies" Anna said as she took my hand and pulled me out of the cabin. After we were out of hearing range she sight. " Seph, I don't have a good feeling about this year." she said. "Well, you know we will make it through it, besides we have to worry about the dumbass of the defence against the dark arts.. Everything is gonna be okay.." I answered back, trying to smooth her.

After that we walked back to our friends.

When we entered the compartment everybody was laughing." What are you laughing at? " I said. Anna was deep in thought and didn't notice their hysterical laughter. "Well Amber here was telling us one of the few pranks she has done to her parents." Dylan said. "Where did you go?" Christine asked. "Well we.." I was interuped by Anna who seemed to have just gotten out of thought. "We went to grab a bite as we didn't had breakfast and then we went to speak to Ginny Weasley."

Anna's POV

I heard Christine's question and immediately jumped to answer with the truth. One thing I had learnt from last year was that it was not good to hide things from your friends.

As the train gained full speed we started to losen up a bit. We were talking and telling jokes. Soon I forgot about what had happened, the things the creature had done and I was actually feeling relaxed and happy. I couldn't believe how many people can be at this compartment. At one side it was Jack, Amber, Christine and Félix. In my side besides me were Seph, Victoria and Dylan. The missing ones were Bella and Connor.

Connor was with his little cousin. That was typical on all students at hogwarts. When a relative becomes a new student usually you will help him to get used to all the magic. He did came tu see us for a bit.

Nobody's POV

On the train was all good, but little did Anna new about the things her brother was doing in that moment. Hermione had been worried about Harry indeed but she had pushed off her mind to enjoy the train ride.

As for Harry and Ron, I can't say it went that good. After the platform didn't open for them, they had foolishly decide that they would go to school in the Ford Anglia. As some concerned muggle looked at something impossible Harry and Ron where just focused on going on time.

The ride for them was full of surprises. When they finally landed on Hogwarts thirsty and hungry, and didn't almost made it, they had it rough. The Whomping Willow is a very dangerous tree at Hogwarts, well Harry and Ron crashed on it. The poor thing was severely damage and Ron broke his wand. Luckily both off them where without a scratch and good.

Then all went down hill when Professor Snape called them to give them the consecuences of their acts. After all they did do things pretty bad. First muggles saw them, second of all the tree was very damage and then they argue back to Snape.

Now Anna and her friends met a new person on the train. Skye Andrews. She was the age of the group but there was a problem. Both of her parents are very catholics. When McGonagall went to her house her parents were... Well let's just said it did not ended well. Then Dumbledor tried to convince her parents. Failed.

So this year old Dumby asked one of his ex students that is living as a muggle and that person actually manage to convince the Andrews. So when they meet her at the train there was an instant connection.

She was going to be a second grader. Skye herself was very nervous. This was a hole new world. When the train stopped, the made their way to one of the exists. There was Hagrid calling for the first years. After Skye's initial shock, she went with the first years as we made our way to the castle entrance through the carriage.


	18. First Day of School

**_Hey guys!! How are you spending cuarentine? Hope you are all good and free of CoVid-19._****_It just came to my mind that in 1992 there where no phones like we now them today._.. So I took some time to rewrite all the chapters and change some things_. Enjoy the chapter_**_. _

* * *

Anna's pov

It was exciting to ride the carriage just because they were pulled by an invisible force. The carriage was elegant and it felt like if we were royals, it didn't matter if it was raining or if there was wind because the ride was short and there was magic. Unlike last year we entered in different set of doors. With no time to wonder this massive mass of students walked in a rush to the Great Hall.Everyone went to their house tables waiting for the new students. Which wasn't that long, it was impressive how the timing was pretty good. Ron and Harry were still missing and that had Herms very worried.

I on the other hand was not exactly worried. What could be wrong? Well there is that creature hunting us, there are I don't know how many kilometers from Kings Cross, no one had seen Harry since we left the station.. See, nothing wrong.. Of course I was worried, what did you thought, huh? I was unconscious for almost a month for God's sake. I even had to be hospitalised!

To make worst the actual situation rumors began to spread. "Harry is not coming", "Harry is coming flying in a car", " I heard that Harry's muggle uncle didn't let him come" it was Harry here and Harry there. I for fact knew Harry had stayed with Ron, by the way his brothers were aware that he was missing too. Percy was the least conserned, as he was prefect and was busy thinking about prefect stuff. The twins had noticed that both were not there and thought that their parents had taken control of the situation.

I was skeptic of all this, my brother comes first and I know he is responsable. I am not going to believe the rumors of people that had nothing interesting to do. I was thinking, well probably Harry and Ron waited the Weasley's and then they Flu here. But then what if he was sick as I was, which made me remember that through all the ride we forgot telling the folks about what had happened to me during vacations.

So I was planing on telling them tomorrow because we have a day to get comfy before actually starting classes. I couldn't tell them after the feast cause we all have to go to the dorms and we'll I won't scream it here. Bella, Seph and me where talking about last year's situation. After all they had heard some rumours and I didn't quite tell them the hole story. Seph jut knew that Dumbledore had found me and my brother and that the stone was safe. Bella on the other hand had heard that Quirrell had died in a strange way. A sound was all we needed to pull ourselves from our conversation. That's it, the newbies. The anxious faces were familiar, we understood their feeling and of course the sigh of relief when McGonagall showed the hat. We didn't really paid attention to the hole sorting ceremony after the hat .

Bella's little brother was Gryffindor of course, Ginny and Skye where also Gryffindor, then a girl named Anne was a Ravenclaw girl. Pretty cool kid I must admit, she was a tall girl with purple, stylish hair. She had an immediate connection with a blond girl, I think the name was Luna.

Anyways there also was a girl from Slytherin actually, Katherine Summers. She didn't seemed a Slytherin but well the sorting hat never fails. Let's be honest I just hope Slytherin doesn't change her. But we'll we can't do a thing. Slythering hates us, more about me and Harry, because our "history".

After the newbies settled down on their tables and the Great Hall was quiet again; Dumbledor stood up and said the already known but always funny speech. After that he did said once again the thing about the forest, and then said something about the new DADA teacher. Then that stupid did a speech about himself while almost all the female students looked at him starstruck. I am pretty sure he wasn't a celebrity exactly and something about him made me uneasy.

The hogwarts song was a tradition that Dumbledore had created, to the teachers dismay, every year at the first feast we would sing it. As the twins finished their slow march, Dumbledore clapped happily while the teacher sighed in relief. The most funny to watch was McGonagall, even though she was friends with old Dumby she still had her priorities sorted.

After that we finally ate, I was very hungry. As the feast ended we all began to walk to our doorms as Percy gave the new password and took the first years to little tour to the common room. Then once again we meet with all our friends. "Let's meet tomorrow at our tree. I have a lot to tell you!" I told them with a smirk. Because we all headed to our common rooms, we couldn't talk more. The hufflepuff common room was near the kitchens so they would go right after we left the great hall. With the ravenclaws, we had a few steps before heading into different paths.

After a moment, the ravens were out of sight and as if walking on our house, we find the way quick to the rooms. You know if there is a strict rule here at Hogwarts was curfew, though with a little of magic you could skip it. After a year of the same path, it was quite easy to move around. When we got there Harry and Ron where surrounded by Gryffindors all cheering. Herms was definitely upset, you could see her tight jaw and the disappointment in her eyes. .

Then I hard it "Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years -" "Good for you," said a fifth year. Someone was patting Harry on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

"WHAT?" I kind of screamed in a way I didn't really meant to. Literally the hole room turned my way. I could see Harry gulping unconsciously and well not just Harry looked afraid. I was bother by the fact that he had done the most irresponsable thing but I wasn't angry at all. It was just frustration, couldn't he just be carful for once! Then Percy came with the exited new housemates and Harry and Ron went upstairs. The tension that was built was soon gone. I said bye to Seph and went upstairs, I needed to calm myself. I couldn't believe how irresponsible could he be, knowing there was a creature trying to prevent us from coming.

Bella followed me behind and with her, Hermione. There were actually a lot of Gryffins. Without Ginny and Skye we had counted 5 girls. We were intrigued by how would McGonagall manage to arrange our room and the others dorms. When we went to our dorm room it didn't had the typical "FIRST YEARS or SECOND YEARS" as we thought it would say, instead it was just a list with our names. To my sorprise McGgomagall rearrange the first and the second years. While the second year dorm stayed the same, they were missing a person and both first years Ginny and Skye were also missing from their first year's doorm. Well at least that was what the list in my door implied.

I love the magic of this place because no matter how many people is sleeping inside you the room managed to be broad. When we entered there were 6 beds. 3 on each side. I quickly found mine, bed beside the window like last year, and started to decorate my part of the room. I didn't had much actually to decorate, just arrenging the trunk and find a place for my guitar. I was singing in a capella trying to calm myself. I didn't understand how could he be that irresponsible. Tomorrow he will have a piece of my mind. Anyways, finally home again. Bella and Herms got ready too. It seemed that Percy was still giving directions cause Ginny and Skye were not here yet.

I must say that I have to thank McGonagall for my friends being in the room with us. I think she has got a soft spot for me as old Dumby has for for Harry. Yes I know for Dumby Harry is first and I am second but when it came to McGonagall I was the first one.

" Girls do you think this is going to be a good year? , I mean last year was cool but really dangerous." I asked, once I stopped singing. "Well, I think it will be safe with our new teacher, I read that he has a lot of achievements, isn't he dreamy??" Herms said with a sigh. I looked and her like she was crazy. "Well, I think we have 50/50. It can be good but also pretty bad." said Bella laughing at Herms, who now was off in her cloud of Lockhart.

The door opened, a very tired Ginny and Skye entered the room. " Hey Girls! How was your first impression? That first view of the castle is gorgeous! " I said to them. "Well for me all was mind blowing! I still haven't wrapped my head in all this!" said a very excited but tired Skye. " Well, I think it is exactly as I imagined. " Ginny said quietly. Something was definitely wrong with that girl and she didn't want anyone to notice.

" Well, welcome to our dorm, feel free to do whatever you want to your part of the room!" said Bella. "We have just a few little rules, so we can all enjoy our privacy. Rule one: nobody can't touch each other things unless its asked. Rule number two: no boys unless the others know. Rule number three: on week days we have to woke up early to go to classes on time. " I said with a smirk. "Rule number four: the bathroom is used by the one who gets up early. Rule number five: enjoy the girl talks and the mid night snacks on Saturday. And this last one is not a rule but if you suffer from nightmares it is important to let each other know how to react to them. " Herms finished. Daisy was just laughing with mischief in her eyes.

" Any questions? " Bella asked. Both shake their heads in a clear no.

" Well girls enjoy your stay.. Out of the three I am the one who suffers the most of nightmares so don't panic, Bella is the one who usually wakes me up and tries to make me come back. You will learn from her, but well now we are all tired from the journey." I said winking.

Then we one by one changed to jammies. Once tucked in bed, we talked so we know more the newbies. We'll it wasn't exactly a talk because not even a minute into it and we all were asleep. Luckily that was a dreamless night. Much to my disgrace, I wasn't able tu sleep much. When I woke up the watch said 4 am. I went to the bathroom got ready for a new day.

I grabbed my wand and guitar and went downstairs to the living room. To my surprise there was Harry, sitting in front of the fire. My frustrations from the day before had vanished but I was going to unleash my revenge. He was indeed tired. "Well, well, well look at what we have got here, the boy who lived, the hero of the night who came flying all the way from London." I said with a little of evilness in my voice. This was my revenge, a little prank to make him worry.

"Sis.. I...I... I didn't expect you early today." He answered with a hint of worry in his voice. I cut to the chase and said "What The Hell Harry! Flying on a car, what were you thinking. Didn't you think I would be worried. For God's sake Harry I was sick for I don't know how long. I thought that bloody creature did to you the same thing he did to me!" I finished in a huff. Now some of the disappointment was showing.

"Sis.. I just didn't thought through it and I lost it when... Wait how do you know about Dobby?" He said. "Who the hell is Dobby and don't change me the subject!" I said firm but confused. "I'm really really sorry sis.. Dobby is a house elf he is responsible for what happened to you and has being giving me a hell of a time. By the way he took all our letters from our friends that's why we didn't had any mail." Harry said now angry for remembering the house elf situation.

" He did WHAT! " I growled." I forgive you Bro, let's do this together, I don't want that creature to mess with us anymore." I finished with a sigh. " Sis I'm just worried that he didn't want us to come. Something is going to happen." Harry said. "Well bro, let's just take it step by step. We have to tell each other what happens, we are in this together." I said hugging him.

Then he went upstairs to his dorm. After all today was teh first day here and that meant that we had a free day. We'll we actually have more that a days to rest due to the day we have come. Last year we started classes i think on a Wednesday. So I thought we would begin clases on Thursday. Like last year each head of house puts the day we start classes, which was on September the 3rd. However our note clearly said Monday the 7th.

Anyways, I was going to ask McGonagall about this 2 day delay. So after the news sinked in, I figured out it was best to stay in my room til a descent time. I went to my room to find the girls still asleep. I grabbed one of the books from the new teacher and started reading. Almost the first 10 pages are a biography of him and that was sooo boring that I changed and grabbed an actual muggle book about adventures and Greek mythology.

I was almost finishing the book, 10 pages left the most, when Bella woke up. 5:30 in the morning, still to early but she didn't go back to sleep. Instead she went to the bathroom to change and then sat down in her bed with a drawing pad. I finished the book and started the second of the series. An hour passed and finally all the girls were awake.

We made our way to the great hall at 7:30, the girls took their time to change and I got the time to start the third book. At the Gryffindor table was Seph, Martin and Percy. There where also a bunch of other students. It looked empty if you compared it to last night. We looked at a few missing spots of our friends from other houses. They are maybe still asleep. I spotted Dylan and Christine, but nothing more. They were talking with some newbies to help them settle down.

After a great breakfast, Hermione actually didn't eat because she wanted to have breakfast with Harry and Ron, we made our way to our spot. Bella, Martin, Seph and I walked alone. Ginny and Skye had stayed in the common room, not hungry yet, and waiting for other first years and Daisy decided to wait for Connor.

We made it to our spot and now the only thing we had to do was wait. We didn't had to wait too much though because it hadn't passed more than thirty minutes when the rest of our friends started coming. To pass the time while we waited for the others, who were presumably eating, Seph and I started playing our instruments.

We all started singing turning the waiting into a fun kareoke. It was like 8 when wen the last ones came. "Hey Anna, your your brother and his friend massed up, Ron's mom said a howler! You should had seen his face it was priceless." said Connor "What is a Howler and how will she not be mad they came here flying!" "Wait.. So you don't know what a howler is?" asked Seph quite in shock. " Of course not dummy, remember I live with the biggest muggles of them all!" I answered laughing

Bella then explained that a howler was a letter that you enchanted to give a verbal message but a howler is usually a bit harsh and it autodestructs after it's mission was achieved. I really didn't had the notion of how scary can those be. "So, what did you wanted to tell us Anna?" Jack said. All except Seph nodded.

"I don't really know were to start." I said "Ohh come on Anna it can't be that bad, can it?" said Dylan growing worried as I shifted uncomfortable. "Well it kind of is, a few weeks into the vacations something happened to me. I don't remember quite good but what I remember is that a creature came to my house and said that I must not come back. Then I don't know what happened but I was unconscious. Emma, a muggle friend, took me to the hospital and I was there for almost a month I think." I said wanting to continue but letting the news sink.

" You were what! " was the collective reaction." Why you didn't tell anything!?? " Dylan said, he didn't sound angry. He was the one who had gone pass the initial shock. " You promised you would tell us! " Connor said, Connor was a bit angry but I don't think it was because I didn't tell them. " Who does that creature think it is!" said a very angry Jack. The girls remained calm. I guess it's part of girls nature to stay smooth.

"I'm still recovering, sometimes I still get dizzy and since we came I haven't feel 100% good.. Well anyways before I forget, my brother told me that the creature actually took all the letter we sent and those who were sent to us. That's why I did not answer them because they never came or actually sent. Sorry I didn't told you before but I.." I said. " You don't have to apologise, it wasn't your fault. Plus I think I can speak for all that we can't do nothing about the past, and we just have to find a way to help you in all of this mess." Seph said speaking for the first time...

" He is right, this things happened to you and its not fair that we get angry with you." said Bella. "Well I don't want Anna walking alone, you said it, you are still recovering and that thing can be anywhere." said Jack. "But what thing is this?" Christine said. "I don't know... I just know it's name is Dobby and of course that it has power. " I said.

After all this odessy, Jack and Dylan where still angry at the creature, Connor was trying to find a reason to why did the creature did that, Christine was worried, Bella was upset and Victoria was deep in though thinking about the creature. Martin and Daisy didn't say much, guess is newcomers shyness.

Now let me explain you our friendship. You all know the golden trio, Ron, Herms and Harry. We'll we are the Half Bloods. The four founders are Seph, Bella, Dylan and me. We wanted to make honor to Hogwarts' creators, even if there were three Gryffins.

As you can recall we met on the train. Then some of us brought friends. Connor, Jack, Christine and Victoria. Last year we met a few new people, they are friend of the group but they don't hang with us because they had their own groups. Anyways before I continue my explanation I better finish telling you what happened next.

After the talk, they didn't want me to walk alone. After a moment I told them I needed to talk to Harry. It wasn't completely true I really wanted to talk but not to Harry. To my sorprise it was Christine who stood up and said she will go with me. Seph just gave me a wink, I may have or have not told him that I missed talking to Christine, and after that as we started to walk back to the castle Jack came running.

"Did you thought I would let my girls go alone, no sir." Jack said laughing. "Tell me Anna, how is Emma? I kind of miss out mornings." Jack said. Nostalgia hit us, our mornings with Emma were pretty fun. "Yes, I remember our morning routine!" said Christine. Even if we were kind of separate now, we now we are still the little group of nerds.

"Well since her wedding nothing much, they saved me from the Dursley. And well you know the rest, after being under their care I went with Seph. She is happy and still lives on Privet Drive." I said happily. We made our way into the castle just to find Harry, Ron and Herms walking by.

Harry must have spotted us because he said" Jack, Christine how are you? " then as we walked to the Great Hall, Harry and Jack caught up and of course Harry introduced Ron. I did the same with Herms but then she left to read but I think she actually went to learn more about the DADA teacher.

I told Jack I was going to do something with Christine, and that we should meet on the Great Hall for lunch. It was like 11:30 and I grabbed Christine's hand and took off. "Where are we going?, I'm hungry and tired.." Christine said. "Ohh, come on Chris, where is your sense of adventure?" I said laughing. The mischief we were used to was returning. With all of the things happening last year we didn't had time for well for being normal.

I still remember the pranks we pulled on Emma and Rebecca. "We are going to the Astronomy Tower, if that eases your mind." I said. As we walked down the different corridors and climbed up some ladders, we finally made it. The whole astronomy tower for us.

"We are here, now what?, I thought you wanted to talk to Harry. " Chris said. "Well now we hang, I miss my best friend." I said. "You dragged me all the way up here and lied just to talk?" she asked trying to sound annoyed. "Well, technically yes." I said laughing.

We started talking and I was very happy to be there just the two of us like it was before. She is my very first best friend. We didn't felt the time. As if my body was a clock, my belly rumbled. "I think we better get going, or else we will be late for lunch." I said. Christine just nodded. When we entered the Hall it was almost full, Seph had a spot for me and Jack had one for Christine.

That was our day, after lunch we decided to play hide and seek. It was pretty dumb as we had a big playground. It was in couples so it was easier. We spent all the evening playing. Tired and hungry we went for dinner and after right off to bed.

The other days were slow and everybody was eager to start. Specially Skye and Ginny. The two of then had clicked with the girl name Luna and with Anne. This morning I received a letter. "Come to my office" the note said. Of course it was from my fav teacher. I went to McGonagall's office as soon as possible. I actually liked her office. It was warm and cozy, in fact the opposite of her teacher attitude. Harry claimed her office was other thing that cozy, but I am going to stay my ground.

When I got there she wasn't there so I waited peacefully. I hadn't waited too much when a cat jumped to the desk and then to the chair, but I blinked and were the cat had being there was McGonagall.

"Sorry Anna, for coming like this, it isn't correct of me to be a cat when I have called you." she said. "Don't worry Professor I think it is cool, I am looking forward to be one day an animagus!" I answered.

"Thank you by the way professor, for changing Daiisy, Ginny and Skye to our doorn." She just nodded with a smiled and said " Well I like to have all my students confortable." Well she wanted me there to check if I was good. Turns out Sus told her that had been sick. I didn't mind though, it was pretty nice of Sus to worry about me. The mystery was still unsolved as Sus had a feeling of what was the creature we were dealing with but didn't make sense at all. Also Harry and me hadn't told to anyone besides our friends about Dobbys warning.

McGonagall asked me also if I wanted to tell Dumbledore but I said that it was not worth to make him worry because I already felt good. Of course this last thing was a lie because I did felt dizzy from time to time. She smiled to me and said Okay but at the slighliest symptom I am telling him, don't care if you want or not. " I nodded it is fair enough. After that she gave me our new schedule. Normally she puts on the common room a bunch of each different schedule, but because I was there she gave me mine.

McGonagall was a great teacher and person. Besides her cold teacher glares she sends and the strict attitude, she was awesome. Last year I came to her office lots of times for homework but I actually like this place, she even has cookies!

After I left her office I located were the classrooms where so I don't have problem to get to them. I know, I know it is boring but I didn't lose a chance besides Seph was with me. Actually he had waited for me at the office door.

Finally Sunday morning came. That day we all had a great sleep. I was the first one to woke up. I followed my routine. I went to the Great Hall to find Seph waiting for me at the door. We sat together and ate our food. It was nice to finally start the term.

I almost forgot to give you the rest of the HB group info, in clases we had come to an agreement, in pair clases we would go boy and girl. It was lucky that we were an even number. The pairs were Jack and Amber, Christine and Félix, Dylan and Eyleen, Bella was with Martin, Connor with Daisy and Vic was friend with a Ravenclaw called Sebastian and of course Seph and me. All fell into place and routine. When we saw each other in clases we would be in group and all. Must of the time between classes we would hang with Bella, Martin, Connor and Daisy. Martin and Daisy were new to the HB, it was rather sad how day end up with us. They had a disagreement in their group, and they didn't quite like the outcome of that discussion in the train and we'll Bella found Martin and Connor, Daisy and they brought them in, both of them were Gryffindor luckily.

After we ate, Seph and I wondered around. That was the best of our group that not always we were together all huddled up. Sometimes we were in trios, or in groups of four. It was rare when we were all together but we know we can trust each other.

The rest of the day we did nothing. It was very boring when they gave us more that a day to settle. Must of us were eager to start. Others were just enjoying the free time. I on the other hand was still worried. Sure Seph and Bella had said this year was going to be different that the last one but something told me that it was not

going to be quite good.


End file.
